


The Way We Were

by StoryWeaver4Ever



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Secret Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, hidden pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaver4Ever/pseuds/StoryWeaver4Ever
Summary: A reasonable part of Kagome cried out that this wasn’t a good idea, but another, the one that held her heart, yearned for this familiar intimacy. That feeling overrode any other and caused her mind to switch off and go on instinct. A hand wove into his silky strands grabbing them tightly and pulling him closer as she kissed the demon back with the same fervor.Seventeen-year-old Kagome is going back to school for Grade 11 after being taken out. Everyone assumed it was because of a family emergency, but it had been much more than that. At fifteen, she had found herself pregnant and abandoned by the man she thought loved her. With the help of her mama and brother, Kagome was able to move past the heartbreak and built a life for her and her child.  Now wanting to go back, the teen mother risks exposing her secret to those she hid it from, especially the Inuyoukai that walked away.





	1. Father Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'Where is that sweater? It has to be here somewhere.' thought the flustered teen as she chewed on her bottom lip and continued to dig through the pile of clothes in her best friend's closet.

Not finding the garment and huffing in frustration, Kagome sat on her haunches and turned to the girl on the bed. "Sango, have you seen that pink sweater of mine?"

The inquisitive tone jolted said friend from the magazine resting on the bedspread and peered up in contemplation. Sango tilted her head to the side, clicking a tongue against the roof of her mouth while thinking. She flicked her wrist at the closet and tossed out a possible suggestion. "Try the top shelf. It might have gotten mixed up when I put away my last load.”

Kagome's button nose scrunched up in displeasure as her focus shifted to the high shelf. "You sure it's there and not somewhere else?"

Shrugging a shoulder and fingering a corner of the glossy page, Sango clucked her tongue in thought once again. "If it's not there then I don't know." A mischievous grin slid over her features, and humorous eyes twinkled as she spouted cheekily. "Maybe the monsters in the closet devoured it."

An ungraceful snort left the other teenager, and a hand brushed some black strands off her forehead while her honeyed tone dripped with mild sarcasm. "Ha Ha, you're so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Ha Ha. You're so funny I forgot to laugh," mimicked Sango in a similar high-pitched fashion then cackled with mirth at the unamused expression Kagome was returning.

A pink tongue jutted out at the hysterical woman before turning her attention back to the top shelf. She realized that it was far too high for her small stature to reach without some intervention. Damn her family genes and being way too short, though Sango's grandmother was even shorter, so it could have been much worse. She returned to her still giggling friend and blew her bangs fiercely out of her vision. "Sango, do you have something I can stand on?"

The brown-eyed teen sobered and pointed at the closet with a shooed foot as she went back to flipping through the magazine. "There is a step stool in the back of the closet. I haven't used it in years." Her glossy lips twitched with genuine amusement while tossing out a sly jab about the dainty girl's lack of height, “I clearly don’t require it any longer.”

Kagome skimmed her sassy friend's long slender legs and couldn't stop the eye roll at the obvious. 'Gee, I wonder why?' She wisely kept that comment to herself and promptly began to search for the wooden stool.

When the hardworking teen found the seat buried underneath a bunch of shoes, she hauled the thing out triumphantly and set it on the floor to use.

'Damn it!’ A curse sprang out as she noticed the step stool did little to help her cause and there was still a great reach for her. She sighed tiredly, and her form wilted in silent defeat, 'I can't win, can I?'

Shaking off the setback, Kagome raised on to the balls of her nimble feet to reach out and grasp the shelf to keep steady as the other grabbed at the folded clothes. Straight away, she withdrew a black tee and made a face at the wrong garment then pitched it over her head, 'Nope, that was not it.'

"Aaaah! What the hell?," cried a surprised Sango as she yanked the shirt away unblocking her view and glared over at the preoccupied woman, balling up the garment and carrying on, "Why'd you go and do that? Also, whatever you pull out your putting back."

Launching another garment out of her way and clearly not registering her friend’s word, Kagome mumbled absentmindedly. "What?"

This time, the pleasant brunette leveled her eyes in mild irritation and impulsively hurled the unfolded shirt at her friend’s back, "Hello. You tossed a tee shirt on my head."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry…”, apologized the distracted teen, while she kept up with the task at hand, flinging garments here and there.

“Ha! I found it!," cried Kagome as she flapped the pink sweater triumphantly then hopped off the stool. She grinned delightedly and performed a goofy victory dance around the room singing loudly, "Oh yeah, oh yeah."

Another shirt flew at her, this time intentionally whacking her in the kisser and muffling the triumphant song. The surprise attack had caused the silly teen to lose her balance and fall on her butt.

"Ouch!", The young woman bemoaned as she hastily tore the garment away and glared at her most beloved friend fiercely. She shook the garment wildly her way and whined some more while cupping her tender cheeks, "That was not very nice."

Sango tried to appear sympathetic and understanding but failed when an amused grin began to tease her twitching lips, "No, it was not, but it sure was funny."

Moving to stand and hands going back to her hurt tush, Kagome grumbled lowly and glared at her teasing friend. "It definitely was not funny!"

Laughter flooded the room as the brown-haired teen fell back against the bed clutching her stomach. "Definitely…funny."

Hands moving to her hips, Kagome continued to glare then uttered nothing as she turned around, so she could peel off the borrowed tee and throw on the light sweater.

When the laughter ran its course, and she was leaning on an elbow once again, Sango regarded her stiff friend's posture and blinked at the sight of marred skin. 'When had Kagome gotten that and why didn't she tell me?' Her brows dipped as confusion began to slip in while she finally voiced her thoughts, "Kagome?"

Distracted with fiddling with the sweater, Kagome never noticed the sudden change in the air and unseeingly responded to her name, "Yeah?"

"When did you get a tattoo?" questioned the curious woman who was now sitting up and eyeing her friend intently.

Fingers trembling, the panicked teenager fumbled with the edge of the sweater for a moment before forcing it over her dark head and scolding herself for being so thoughtless in the process, 'Shit, I can't believe I forgot about the tattoo! Ugh. Smooth move, dumbass.'

She wasn't sure how she could have forgotten the piece since the thing was large and covered most of her side. Usually, Kagome hid it with a tank top, but it had been laundry day in the Higurashi household and they were all dirty. So, when Sango called to hang out, she had simply thrown on a tee that she had meant to bring back and hurried out the door. Right now, that decision was screwing her and now she had to explain something that she wasn't ready to talk about.

Pivoting on the balls of her feet, Kagome twisted at the hem of the sweater and trained her gaze to the poster tacked up above the head of her companion as she fought with what to say, “Well, you see. Umm. I've had it for a while; It’s no big deal.” It wasn't like she was lying per se. The nervous woman simply didn't know how to explain the tattoo without spilling the absolute truth, though the look on Sango's face clearly stated that she had not bought into the feeble excuse.

A light, snort sprang from the teen on the bed, and her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs as she observed the nervous reaction from her friend; something was up, and it was monumental.

'No big deal she says,' Another snort came while Sango thought on Kagome's words, 'This coming from the girl who ran to my house just to inform me that she was officially a woman. Yeah, no big deal, my ass!' The unconvinced teen sniffed again and called out the other teenager about the lame excuse. "If it's not a big deal then why'd you quickly cover it up?"

Kagome's nervous mouth flopped open and closed like she couldn't acquire enough air into her lungs, and a hand shoved roughly through her raven locks as she mumbled things under her breath.

The wild reaction had Sango smirking rather smugly and hailing a silent victory for knowing when her best friend was full of shit, 'ha. I told you so.'

Sighing in defeat, Kagome realized she couldn't think of any more excuses to tell her best friend; none that the woman would buy anyway. Plus, she didn't want to lie anymore, it was very tiring; both mentally and physically. The only thing that was stopping her was the immense fear that Sango was going to be mad she had not confided in her sooner; she hadn’t wanted their friendship to change along with everything else that had. Their friendship remained the one thing that had always been consistent.

Her gaze dropped to the floor and teeth worried the bottom lip before forcing the stare back up, "Well, you see. Ummm. Ah, damn it,” shouted Kagome as she extended her hand to massage the back of her neck then continued wearily, “You're not going to believe me."

Sango sent her a pointed look that clearly said, you know me better than that, and Kagome quickly retracted her last statement, “Okay maybe you will, but I'm guessing you'll be pissed; very, very pissed."

Sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest, Sango eyed her nervous friend and cautiously tossed out another question, "How bad is this going to be?"

Kagome nibbled on her quivering lip and proceeded to move toward the bed, wringing her petite hands in the process while attempting to soften what she was going to reveal. "It's not that bad. Sort of. Maybe it is bad. I guess."

The brown-haired teen became mildly annoyed causing her to yell at the other woman. "Kagome just tell me already!"

She sat gently down on the edge of the bed and bucked up the nerve to push forward to explain. "The tattoo is of a black and silver puppy sitting on the grass basking in the moonlight."

Kagome lifted the sweater up exposing her side to show Sango the large tattoo and continued, "Well, you see…the tattoo represents my little boy."

‘Little boy?’ Sango looked up in apparent confusion, her brows scrunching together. "But you don't have…” The realization hit the teen swiftly, and her mouth floundered open for a few precious minutes. “Wait! Malakai? I thought he was your cousin kid?"

Heat flushed over tan skin, and the quivering of her plump lip returned with a vengeance as Kagome nodded slowly. "No, he’s not my cousin’s kid. We thought it would be best to tell others that it was a relative's child; it made the questions stop. Umm. Yeah, Malakai's my son." Once again, she averted her dull gaze to the shaggy carpet not wanting to see the disgust and disappointment she had seen so many times before. Shame washed over her, and the overpowering heat in her pinched face deepened.

“Hey.” A hand reached out and rested on top of hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze before more words came softly, “Kagome look at me.”

Downcast eyes trailed back up to an unexpected sight; Kind brown ones awaited her, and instant relief surfaced. No disgust and disappointment were on her best friend’s features; just kindness and empathy.

Sango gave it another squeeze then carefully continued with her questioning. "Is that why you have been out of school?"

A bob of her head confirmed the other teenager’s inquiry and fingered the magenta bedspread before answering softly. "Hai, I had Malakai five months after I stopped attending school."

Confusion overtook Sango once again, but it didn't stop inquiries from spilling forth. "Five months? Isn't it 9 months of pregnancy?"

Kagome chuckled a bit and ran an unsteady hand through her inky locks. "That's what I thought, but I guess it's different when you're having a hanyō."

Sango nearly choked at hearing the demonic name for a half demon, brows raising in surprise. ‘Oh. That would mean that Kagome hooked up with a... Wow, talk about complicated.’ "Hanyō, Malakai's a hanyō? He doesn’t resemble a typical half demon."

A wistful smile drew across the teen’s lips, and a little giggle slipped out as her mind went back to the memory of Malakai's birth. “I was surprised myself when Malakai was born and didn't see those cute fuzzy ears. I was expecting them after all."

Her forehead scrunched once more with confusion then realization as something dawned on the brunette. ‘Fuzzy ears?’ Wait. Didn’t she say the tattoo was of a puppy? That would mean Malakai was half Inu. Oh boy. That was definitely trouble.

Not wanting to pry at first, eventually, her curiosity won out and, Sango hesitantly asked Kagome about the small child's parentage. "Kagome, whose Malakai's father?" It had to be someone that they know because there wasn’t that many Inuyōkai in the area.

Kagome's content smile faded and prudently withdrew her hand intentionally placing it back on her lap. Her familiar tone clearly contained a copious amount of hurt as she whispered hoarsely. "I really don't feel like talking about it."

Sango’s full lips twisted together, and a determined look flashed across her brown eyes. 'Oh, no, she wasn't. Kagome was not going to release a bomb like this and not spill who the prick that helped her get into this mess.' Thought the angry woman before demanding to know the asshole's name. "Kagome, tell me who the hell it is?"

A troubled frown marred her distinctive features while her sorrowful gaze stealthily moved to the window. "If I tell you, you are going to want to go kick his ass.”

The ponytailed teen snarled and naturally struck her palms against her thighs. “Damn straight I will! What asshole leaves someone in that position?”

Kagome’s nervous hand reached out to forcibly take hold of the one beside her and humbly implored her loyal friend not to. “You have to promise me that you won’t.”

Her dark brows furrowed in frustration as the taller woman watched her longtime confidant plead. She didn’t understand why Kagome didn’t want her to go and kick his ass. It was only right for someone to defend her honor and put the dog in his place. “Why? The dick rightfully deserves it!”

The young mother's voice echoing in the small room as some resentful anger bubbled over. “Because he doesn’t know! Or at least I think he might have suspected at first. He wouldn’t have been able to verify since I masked my scent so who knows what he thought.” Her next words were bitter on the tongue. “Most likely relief…” Tears began to pool in her eyes, but she blinked them away before they could fall.

This time it was Sango who gently squeezed her trembling hand. “You never told him?”

The dark head offered a slight shake in return. “No. I wanted to, but I don’t think he would care. I mean he never approached me even if he had thought I was. That must signify something, right?” The salty liquid came back to the surface, and her gaze clamped tightly to stop the oncoming flood.

Sango wasn’t sure what to say to soothe her saddened friend. “Oh, Kagome.” Her free arm went around the tiny woman and drew her in, whispering the same question again. “Who is it, Hun?”

The teenaged mother didn't want to say it. If she said it then it would be real. If spoken out loud, she couldn't pretend it never happened. Her eyes fluttered open and gazed into concerned chocolate ones while taking in a deep breath. "It’s Sesshōmaru."

"Sesshōmaru?" Sango mirrored the words as her mouth dropped in disbelief. "You mean The Ice Prince? No freakin' way. You have to be shittin' me?"

Kagome’s raven mane shook wildly and answered genuinely. "I'm not. Sesshōmaru is Malakai's father."

Sango raised a slim brow again and wondered how this could have happened right under her nose. 'When did this occur? Where the hell was I when this been going on? How did the hell did I not know this?' Holy shit. Sweet and bubbly Kagome did what every girl in school wanted to do. "But how?"

Kagome exhaled fluffing her bangs as she started her tale from the beginning. "It was during summer vacation in the middle of 9th grade, and I was sitting under a very large tree in the park reading a book when a shadow fell over me. I looked up to find Inuyasha's older brother standing there. I asked him if he had a problem. He coldly replied I was sitting in his spot.”

She snorted at the memory but didn’t stop talking. “Well you know me, I told him that it was too bad since I was sitting there first. I don't feel like repeating the argument, but I'll tell you that I won and he left.”

A smirk brightened her once saddened features, and an amused chuckle shook her diminutive form. “The following day I went back to the park, and there he was sitting in that damn spot. Looking quite smug, I might add."

Another laugh broke free as she rocked her eyes at the memory and tossed some locks off her shoulder. "That happened every day for a month; both of us sitting at that very spot every other day but still having the same argument over and over again. Finally, we started talking to each other instead of arguing. At the end of the month, he asked me out."

Out of her peripheral vision, Kagome could see Sango’s shocked expression and recognized what her bestie was imagining. "I know. I was taken back at first too. Maybe I was more shocked by his words. I mean this is Sesshōmaru, the Ice Prince. His rejection of the fairer sex is infamous, and there he was asking me out. Of course, I reluctantly agreed, and that's when it all began.

Our relationship progressed rather quickly. Sesshōmaru and I did everything together, but we were always alone and never with other people. Being naive as I was I never thought anything of it. I soon began developing feelings for him and thought he did too, but I was wrong.”

Her blue eyes and smile dimmed with sadness before carrying on with her tale. “One day my family had gone out of town and left me the whole house to myself. I called Sesshou over, and somehow it had been decided that he would stay the night. Well, sometime later we began to watch some movies. In the middle of one of them, we began to make out, and one thing led to another."

Kagome rested her head against her friend’s ample shoulder and batted away the wetness that was materializing. Her sorrowful voice cracked as she spoke reluctantly. "He was the first and only guy that I slept with. After that night things began to change. Sesshōmaru stopped calling me, and when I tried calling him, I would get his voicemail or wouldn’t be able to get through at all. I would go to where it all started, but he never showed. When our vacation was over, I ran into him a few times between the campuses, but he just pretended not to notice. I was devastated when I realized his silence was him dumping me.

I went to my classes and faked how I was feeling, so none of you would know anything was wrong. There were a few times where I couldn’t hold it together and ended up breaking down in one of the bathrooms. I remember thinking it couldn’t get worse than it already was, but boy was I wrong. I found out I was pregnant shortly after and cried for hours not knowing who to call or what I was going to. I was drowning and no one knew. I made sure of that. There were times where I contemplated calling you but decided against it; I didn’t want to burden you with my problems.”

Sango hugged her tighter and held back the countless tears that wanted to shed for her wounded friend. She carefully cleared her throat instantly pushing the profound emotion to the back burner. "You should have told me. That's why I'm your best friend. Fuck, you’re supposed to burden me with your problems as am I to you."

A few stray tears ran down her cheeks while she humbly acknowledged the other teen’s heartfelt words. "Hai, I know that now but at the time I thought it would be best if I didn't tell you or anyone else. It didn’t really matter, I told my mom a week later, and as you know, she took me out of school. I had that family emergency; No one knew I was the emergency."

"Do you know how it feels to be dumped then end up pregnant and alone? It felt like my world had crumbled right before me and I could do nothing to stop it." She sobbed into Sango’s chest and wished that the pain would have gotten better by now. It hadn’t, and Kagome wasn’t sure if it ever would.

Sango rubbed her back trying to soothe the obvious pain and asked an important question. "Do you still love him?"

Kagome pulled back and sniffled loudly as she tenderly wiped the wetness with the back of her hand. "I ask myself that very same question every time I see golden eyes staring back at me; the same ones that haunt my dreams nightly. Malakai is my life and no matter what, I wouldn't change a thing because if I did, I would have drowned a long time ago."

Silence descended the room before Sango spoke once more. "What are you going to do about tomorrow? You’ll be on the same campus as him now.”

Kagome bobbed her head and shrugged as if she was not the least bit worried. "I'm not worried about tomorrow. I’ll mask my scent like a did before. I’m sure Sesshōmaru has already forgotten about me and has moved on to greener pastures. If he hasn't forgotten, well, he will probably simply walk away or ignore me. It's not like he hasn't done that already."

She gave her concerned friend a reassuring squeeze then pulled away, so she could stand up. "I’ll be fine. I’m stronger than I was, so please don’t worry.”

The brilliant sun was beginning to set as she looked thoughtfully out the window. It was time for her to head home. She was tired and just wanted to snuggle up in bed with her son before finally crashing for the night. “Well, I should get home. I have…" She stopped herself from the lie. She didn't need to hide any longer. This was her best friend, and even if she didn’t completely understand, at least she was trying. "I’m going to have some cuddle time with my kiddo."

“That sounds nice,” said Sango with a sigh, climbing off the bed and getting to her feet.

 “Oh, it’s the best," beamed Kagome then expressed her gratitude to her best friend."Thanks. You know. for everything.”

“Always girl. Now you will come to me should shit hit the damn fan; I will help you clean it up. If you want, I’ll still kick his ass for you. I can dig out my Hiraikotsu and knock him around a bit.” The radiant smile she was sending her way was a clear indicator that the athletic teen would enjoy dusting off her mighty boomerang. Sango reluctantly let out a small yawn and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "I think I’m going to turn in as soon as you leave. I'll see you in the morning.”

“Of course.” Kagome made her way to the exit, pausing in the doorway so she could glance over her shoulder. "Night, Sango."

Sango yawned again and slowly strolled to her dresser to get ready for bed, gently waving her goodbye. “Night.”

Kagome slowly shut the door behind her and leaned pensively against it for a second, worry overtaking her mock calmness. She truly had perfected the art of concealing her emotions when she needed to. The evident anxiety was gnawing at her insides, and she knew she wasn’t sure if she was prepared to face Sesshōmaru again. The invisible wounds even scabbed over still cracked at times and bled.

Closing her eyes to shove away the unspeakable pain and willingly taking in a deep breath, the uneasy teen prayed to the Kamigami'. ‘Gods give me strength. I'm going to need every ounce of it.'


	2. History Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. I just borrow them for my own twisted amusement.
> 
> Last time: Kagome slowly closed the door and leaned pensively against it for a second. Her pleasant features twisting into that of worry. She truly had perfected the art of concealing her emotions when she needed to. The evident anxiety was gnawing at her insides, and she knew she wasn't sure if she was prepared to face Sesshoumaru again. The invisible wounds even scabbed over were still bleeding some. Closing her eyes to shove away the unspeakable pain and willingly took in a deep breath as she prayed to the Kamis'. 'Gods give me strength. I'm going to need every ounce of it.'

A little form scrambled across the vast bed and stopped next to the dainty figure bundled within the covers. They rested on their knees and observed the person for some time before taking a plump finger to jab at an eyelid.

The unwitting person crunched up their nose and cracked open the one eye not getting assaulted. Her voice was drowsy from sleep as she spoke softly to the child. "Malakai honey, don't poke mommy in the eye."

Malakai flashed his golden eyes curiously as he tilted his dusky head to the side and lowered his hand away from her face. "Why?"

Kagome giggled at the adorable toddler and removed her hand from the tangled blanket, so she could reach out to grab his chubby cheek lightly. ‘Aww…He is so cute!’

Releasing his cheek, she grabbed his tiny form and dragged him to her side then tossed the covers out of her way. She swung her legs over the edge and quietly slipped out of bed. "Because mommy said not to."

She gently brushed his ebony hair out of his eager eyes then tapped him lightly on the button nose. "and what are you doing up? You're supposed to be sleeping."

He batted her manicured hand away from his round face and jerked his glossy head hastily before producing a severe expression. "No. UP!"

Kagome laughed merrily at his fierce determination and agreed heartedly with the active toddler. "Yes, you are definitely up. Let’s go get you changed, then we can go down to turn on some cartoons.” She affectionately patted his soggy bottom while walking through the connecting door to change him.

Malakai clapped his chubby little hands together and crowed excitedly. "BooCoos, BooCoos!"

A sigh escaped while she fought the urge to roll her eyes skyward at the thought of that cartoon. It wasn’t like she hated the animation but there was only so much of the cute blue dog she could take. "Oh joy…Blue's Clues..."She mumbled softly to herself." again for the hundredth time."

After Malakai was clean and dry, the duo made their way downstairs and into the living room. Kagome set Malakai in his play space and went about to find the remote.

“BooCoos! BooCoos!” The small child’s chanting could be heard as she fumbled with the remote to turn on the television. She quickly loaded the streaming program they utilize and scrolled through it to find the animation.

Once it was playing on the widescreen, Kagome swiveled to keenly watch her son. He clapped his tiny hands and bounced his diapered butt against the tatami flooring as the theme music began to play. She smiled as his antics and toss back her head as she thought silently to herself. 'Well, it makes him happy and that is all that counts.’

She quietly slipped out of the modest room and patted toward the cheerful kitchen to start a fresh pot of much-needed coffee and something to fill their bellies.

\------

All caffeinated up and raring to go, Kagome carefully, and soundlessly pushed open the closed bedroom door. She crept stealthily into the darkened room and tipped toed to the occupied bed. A snore cut through the pregnant air causing the teen to clamp onto her lower lip to keep from giggling aloud and awaken the occupant.

Creeping closer, she spied her best friend sprawled across the soft mattress with her mouth hanging open and limbs twisted every which way. More snores filtered from her sleeping form and Kagome smothered another giggle as she continued watching the embarrassing scene. 'She sounds like something is trying to get out.' Covering another laugh with a hand; her body shook with mirth before calming enough to softly whisper to her slumbering companion. "Sango. Hey. Wake up."

The teen slept on and barely stirred from her slumber. Her loud snores continued while the other teen considered her options: one- she could gently approach and wake her friend up; Or, Two- she could try something far more entertaining.

A naughty grin slid onto her features as she quietly back away then launched herself across the room and onto the bed. Her petite body shook the bouncy foundation while she promptly raised her cheerful voice to a joyous shriek. “Sango wake up! It's time to raise and shine! We're going to miss the bus if you don’t!"

Sango shot up half asleep, her unbound hair standing up every which way as she screamed herself. "Earthquake!”

Kagome’s bellowing vibrated throughout the room and captured the freaked-out girl’s attention. “What the hell?!” She snapped at the hysterical teen, who was presently clutching her stomach tightly.

“Earthquake!” Mimicked Kagome between cackles and fell back on the bed.

A stealthy foot connected with her thigh causing the snickering girl to let go of her stomach and clutch at her abused limb, whining loudly. “Ouch! Why’d ya hit me?!”

“Because you rightfully deserved it,” Sango growled fiercely and reached up to carefully rub the sleep from her eyes. “What time is it?”

Kagome continued to gently rub her hurt thigh as she glanced thoughtfully at the clock on the side table. "Six Thirty."

“Six Thirty!” Screamed the tired teen, who then glared at the other woman before falling back against the bed " What the hell are you doing up and why are you so damn cheery?"

Her abused appendage now forgotten as Kagome grinned delightedly and began to bounce up and down on the mattress. "That's because I have a one-year-old who likes to wake up early. Plus, I had lots of coffee. Now, are you going to get your ass up or not?"

Sango intentionally let out a groan and yanked her pillow from underneath her matted head. She whipped it at the bubbly girl and smiled triumphantly when she heard it make a resounding thump followed by a small grunt.

Kagome tossed the pillow back at her friend and conceded gently. “I undoubtedly deserved that.”

“Yeah. You did. Now get out, so I can get ready." Sango said as she flung the remaining blanket from her body and onto the other girl.

Kagome fought her way out of the snare and glared at the brown-haired woman. "Hey! I was there you know!"

Sango’s chocolate eyes twinkled with amusement and smirked while moving to her dresser. "I know, and I just couldn't resist."

Huffing playfully, Kagome rolled out of the bed and smoothed out her pleated skirt. "Gee I feel the love.” Sniffing slightly and making her way to the wide-open door, she hurled her words over her shoulder. “Since you clearly want me out of your way, I'll go visit with your grandmother. Maybe she’ll have some coffee ready?"

Sango raised a slim brow as she grabbed her shower caddy and followed the teen out the door. "Do you really think you need more coffee?"

"Of course, more the merrier." Kagome chirped happily and winked at her bestie before going the opposite way.

Gently shaking her messy head, Sango made her way to the bathroom mumbling about hyperactive best friends drinking way too much coffee.

\-----

After an hour or so later, the teens were scrambling off the public bus and gradually making their way down the next couple of blocks to the high school campus.

Silence descended on the duo as they wove around those who were heading to their own destinations and drifted closer to the massive building in the distance.

Sango eyed Kagome and bumped her dainty shoulder lightly. “Hey. You okay?”

The young mother shrugged and exhaled deeply before finally speaking. “I don’t know. Maybe this was a mistake?” Her stomach fluttered with butterflies and regret began to seep into her thoughts. 'Why am I going back?' She chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip and wrung her nimble fingers together nervously. 'I could be home with Malakai; home where it is safe. Safe for both of us. Why am I risking exposure? Was it really worth it?’

Another bump instantly drew her out of her anxious thoughts while a comforting arm slung over her hunched shoulders. “You had months to come to this decision and if I know anything about you, I’m sure it was one that you didn’t take lightly.”

Kagome carefully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and softly agreed. “Yeah, I debated for a while about coming back.”

“What made you decide you wanted to?” Questioned Sango as they hurried through the marked crosswalk to the other side.

“I missed it. I missed being a normal teen. I know I can’t go back to the way it was but I was hoping to gain back some things that I was forced to let go of.”

They reached the large opened gate, and Sango squeezed her shoulders in reassurance then dropped her arm to rest by side. “There you go. Everything is going to be fine and if it’s not, I told you I’d be there to back you up.”

Kagome laughed as some of the worry began to decline a bit. “Hiraikotsu?”

“Hai. Hiraikotsu.” They giggled gleefully before stepping across the threshold and into the open courtyard. 

The communal atmosphere was pretty much the same as it had been in middle school. People were scattered here and there; some sitting on the grass while others sat at the round tables scattered throughout the spacious yard. She noticed a few of her peers but the rest were new.

Her apprehensiveness rushed back when the school doors came into view causing Kagome to take in a couple of cleansing breaths. She could do this. No, she had to do this. Taking in a few more breaths, she promptly followed Sango up the steps and into the massive building.

The inside of the high school looked quite similar to the Junior high and just like the outside, had students hurrying to their lockers or in small groups chattering amongst their friends.

Kagome smiled at the pleasant surroundings, and it widened when she heard the familiar yelling and the distinct sound of fists hitting metal. ‘Inuyasha…’

An angry silver-haired figure stood in front of a row of lockers, and a clawed fist banged on the cover as the other fiddled with the combo. His vexed tone floated above the noise of the other students. “Fucking locker! Open you stupid piece of shit!” He struck the locker again. “I said open, damn it!”

The twosome carefully approached the pissed off hanyō and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He flipped around, his mouth wide open to confront whoever interrupted him. "What the fu…" His harsh words paused and his golden eyes widened as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. "Kagome?" Inuyasha hadn't seen her in months and thought for sure that she was never be coming back to school. Hell, he wouldn't if he were her. If he could get out of this hell hole, he would.

Kagome rocked on the balls of her feet and grinned up broadly at the stunned hanyō. "Hey, Inuyasha."

The half-demon said nothing for a few breathless seconds before breaking free of his immobility and hauling her into a tight hug.

The teen was genuinely surprised when he wrenched her into his broad chest for an embrace. Inuyasha was more of a fighter than a lover. He definitely would never obtain the Mr. Sensitivity award. The half-demon was an ass and took quite a bit of considerable patience to get used to. After a while, he starts growing on you, and you can't seem to get rid of him. Her breathing was becoming difficult as she was getting a mouth full of button up. She twisted her face away from the fabric to let the dog demon know. "Ah Inu. I… can't breathe here."

Inuyasha instantly released her slight form. His face produced a pleasant shade of red, and a clawed hand ran through his silver locks.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh gleefully at the embarrassed dog demon. "Inu it's no big deal. You just missed me that's all."

The inuyōkai snapped out of his humiliation, and his luminous eyes narrowed while he snorted loudly. "Yeah, wench. I missed you so much."

Her hand shot out to cuff him on the arm and yelled at him sharply. “How many times have I told you not to call me a WENCH!” She hated when he called her that. Kami, she had a name and it was not wench. "Now where is everyone else?" She shifted the subject and peered around the active hallway.

He shrugged his muscled shoulders and leaned comfortably against his locker. “I don’t know. They might be in the pit area, Wwwwench.”

Sapphire eyes flared brightly, she glared up at him and thumped him upside the head. Evidently the first didn't do a thing. "Don't call me a WENCH!"

His own stare hardened as the argument continued. “I’ll call ya what I want to call ya! You ain’t my fucking boss!”

Kagome scoffed loudly and rested her hands on her ample hips. “If I was your boss, you wouldn’t be such a baka and you’d be able to get into your locker.”

A growl of annoyance slipped from the hanyō, and he stomped his foot. “I can get into my locker, Wwwwench!”

Sango stood off to the side of the duo and silently witnessed them bicker amongst one another. The quiet teen bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from busting a gut. It would do no good to attract a pissed off Kagome. She’d leave that all to the InuBaka.

Kagome’s heated gaze slivered before she flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and into Inuyasha's face. Her focus moving from the half demon to her best friend. "Sango let’s go find my locker. I’m sure I’ll have no problem opening it.”

Another growl could be heard because of her little jab and the only thing Sango could do was nod for the fear that she would no longer be able to hold it together.

The young mother turned back around to stick her tongue out at the bristled hanyō then quickly hurried away to locate her locker.

Inuyasha growled once again giving Kagome’s back a crude gesture as he returned to what he had been initially doing. He gave the metal a good thump, and it swung wide open. He mumbled quietly to himself as he shoved his belongings into the vacant space. “Finally. Shit. Stupid mouthy wenches distracting me.”

\-------

The 'pit' as Inuyasha had dubbed it was adjacent to the table filled cafeteria and had places to sit scattered about. Many were loaded with other students along with some of her friends.

Kagome fought back a cringe when a shrieking couple ran joyously in her direction. She paused in mid-step and waited for the impact. When they finally enveloped her in their excited embrace and made her a friendship sandwich, she giggled happily. "Kikyou, Ayame."

They both released the woman in the middle and greeted her enthusiastically. “Hi, Kagome!”

Kagome opened her mouth to inquire how the duo was doing when she felt a hand brush against her ass. Anger coasted her distinctive features while one of her hands whipped around and smacked the offending person.

The young hentai fell to the floor, rubbing his sore cheek and trying to look as innocent as possible. "Lady Kagome my hand slipped. I am truly sorry."

Her hands dropped to her hips, and she glared daggers at the dirty man. She was no fool and knew that that hand had many slip-ups. He was no innocent babe, just a horny teenage male coping a feel. "Miroku, you hentai! That was not the welcome I was expecting. All you had to do was say hello not grab my ass!"

Miroku stood up, brushing off the imaginary dirt as he continued with his feeble excuse. "Like I said my hand slipped. I did not mean to press upon your person."

Sango snickered at the expense of the pervert and called him on his clear lie. "Yeah right, Houshi. You’re so full of shit."

Miroku’s innocent expression slipped when he heard her best friend’s jovial voice and quickly switched his primary focus to the taller woman. A grinned appeared as he gushed happily and took a step closer placing a hand over his heart. “My dearest Sango. It is no lie, though I have missed your warm touch."

The brown-haired woman smirked menacingly causing the smooth-talking man to gulp nervously. "What you missed me slapping you that much?" Her deft fingers came forward to curl towards herself while she began eagerly to close the considerable distance. "If that is so then come here and I'll repeat what Kagome did."

His Adam’s apple bobbed frantically, and his desperate eyes flicked about as if he were looking for the best exit before slowly backing away.

Chuckling delightedly and swaying her dark locks about, Kagome quietly made her way to a line of countertops splitting the two areas from one another. She dragged out an overstuffed stool and hopped on, so she could watch her friends and the busy cafeteria. She swiveled in the seat to follow the antics of her bestie and watched as the enthusiastic teen chased the terrified pervert around the full tables and other students. 'Aww. They were too cute.'  If only they would get together by now, though it has always been a love hit relationship with them. Shit, this has been going on since the pair met in grade one.

Maybe it was Miroku’s approach? Sadly, that hasn’t changed either. Even then he possessed grabby hands. Another laugh spring passed her lips as the teen remembered their first meeting and a tiny Sango chasing a lovestruck Miroku around the play yard. Somethings never change.

Shifting back around, she propped an elbow on the polished surface then leaned against her palm while eyeing the boundless sea of students in the cafeteria. Hundreds of untroubled faces naively going about their day not giving a thought about the world outside. If only she could be that naïve again.

Her gaze regarded the array of colored heads and froze when she swept over strands of exquisite silver. Her tender heart slammed against her ribcage as if it were trying to escape, so it could run and hide. Suddenly it became difficult to swallow as her throat tightened. 'There he is. Did he see me?' Panic began to seep in, but she shook it off when she realized that he had not. 'Good. He doesn't know.' It was better that way; safer that way.

The unspeakable dread tentatively started to fade only to rear its ugly head when she heard her name being bellowed down the vast hallway. Her head snapped in that direction and watched the soon to be dead wolf yōkai jogging her way. ‘The gods must really hate me…’

She dared to glance out of her peripheral to check if Sesshōmaru had heard the obnoxiously boisterous wolf. The nervous mother bit back a whimper once she discovered his intense gaze glued to her stiff form. ‘Wonderful.’ So much for staying underneath the radar. ‘Fucking loud mouth wolves.’

Abruptly, Kagome was pulled from the stool and enfolded in the sturdy arms of the damned wolf demon. He twirled her around like a ragdoll and sent her a flirtatious grin then kissed her cheek affectionately. "Kagome your back!"

The spinning came to an end, and he set her on the counter surface causing her legs to dangle off the edge. Kouga wedged his way between her legs and stared down at her all gooey eyed.

‘Aww…’ Her frustration at the yōkai melted, and she realized that she couldn’t stay mad at that baby face. It wasn’t like he meant to do it. He didn’t know she was hiding from tall, intense and jerky.

Kagome returned his grin with one of her own and giggled playfully. "Yep, I'm back. Did you miss little old me?"

He puffed his chest then wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled himself closer. "Of course, I missed my women. The question is, did you miss your man?"

Kagome restrained her tongue and almost informed him that if he really did feel that way then why was this the first time in more than a year that she has seen him. Whatever he felt for her was not the feeling of love and she wished he’d turn his attention to someone else. Hell, Ayame would jump at a chance if he bothered to notice the younger wolf.

Before she could respond to the misplaced yōkai, she was saved by a loud snarl followed by a bunch of yelling. Inuyasha’s brash tone cut over all the noise. "You fucking wolf! Get your hands off of Kagome, damn it!"

The tiny female wasn’t certain if she should be relieved or annoyed with the angry hanyō. It wasn’t like she needed him to go all macho man like she was some damsel in distress. She didn’t require any male to save the damn day.

Kouga let go of her waist and intentionally blocked her form from view as he snarled at the dog demon. "Why don't you leave me and my woman alone before I kick your fucking ass, Mutt face."

Inuyasha growled even louder, and his mighty fists clenched tightly. "Then why don't you try, mangy wolf?"

Dutifully accepting the challenge, Kouga instantly left Kagome’s side and was up in Inuyasha face. Both screaming at one another and completely forgetting about the attractive female in front of them.

Her bright eyes rolled dramatically and shook her dark head at the testosterone filled fools a few feet away. Like she has said beforehand, some things really haven’t changed. Inuyasha and Kouga arguing fiercely were one of them.

She glanced at the students around them and noticed this must be a common occurrence because no one was batting an eye at the screaming duo. She turned to see if the cafeteria was the same way and immediately came in contact with fiery gold. The urge to look away was great, but she couldn’t find her resolve to do it.

As they continued to stare pensively at each other, so many questions trickled through her conscious mind. Why was he staring at her like that? Why the hell was he so mad? Was it because of Kouga? Why would be upset about the wolf demon? It wasn’t like he genuinely cared about her. He was the one who dumped her, so he retained no right to be angry when another male showed her some interest.

A clearing of the throat hurled her out of her daze, and she whipped around to see Sango's athletic form standing beside her. The taller teen's slim brows rose, and curiosity swam in her dark stare as she glanced from her to the cafeteria in silent question.

Driving the troubling thoughts away and bringing up a dazzling smile, Kagome pretended that Sesshōmaru's heated gaze wasn't burning a hole in her back. She jumped down from the horizontal surface and sought to distract her curious friend with a question of her own.  “Hey. You get a hold of Miroku?”

A satisfied smirk stretched over her friend’s features, and a laugh broke out of the brunette. “Oh yeah. He won’t be getting up for a while.”

“Well, he’s going to be late for his first period then.”

“He should have thought about that before he got all handsy. The pervert will get no sympathy from me.” Her brown eyes flickered over to the two yōkai still arguing amongst one another and cocked her head in their direction. “What are they arguing about?”

“Me. At least that was what it started about, but now I’m not so sure anymore…They do this a lot?”

“Yep just like Junior High,” Sango confirmed her theory about the twosome then the brunette rolled her chocolate eyes upward and changed the subject. “You need me to show you to your first period?”

“Yes, please. Let’s go before they break it up and want to help.”

“Aww. Don’t you want their help?” Her cheeky companion grinned before taking a drink from the water bottle in hand.

Kagome snorted while her blue eye twinkled mischievously, and a sly smirk played on her plump lips. “Do you want Miroku’s help?

Sango chocked on the water and squeaked out a meek response. “Touché.” The brunette teen spun around and made her way away from the fighting pair, glaring down at the unconscious Houshi as she strolled passed him.

A low giggle bubbled forth at her friend reaction then hurried to catch up. It would do no good to get lost on her first day, especially with certain yōkai about. Seeing him was one thing, but actually, having to speak with him was another. She wasn’t sure if she could do that.

\--------

Four classes later had Kagome forgetting about the unusual moment with her clandestine ex-boyfriend. Presently she was laughing heartily at something her best friend had said as they piled into their fifth-hour class.

A content smile overcame her features when they sat in the back row and kicked back waiting for the class to begin. All at once she felt like she did their Ninth year; deliriously joyful and carefree.

Sango nudged her arm with the end of a pencil and leaned in so no one could overhear. “Do you know if anyone else is in this class?"

Kagome shrugged lightly and flipped open a notebook to get it ready. "I don't know. I didn’t really have time to look at their schedules. Why? Do you want to know if Miroku will be in here?"

Sango's cheeks flamed brightly and snapped at her harshly. "No! I was just curious that's all."

Kagome just smirked flashing the denying teen some teeth. Sango wasn’t fooling anyone, especially her. At one time she may not have been interested in the perv, but that ship had sailed some time ago. "Yeah just curious."

The reddened flesh darkened, and Sango's focus suddenly dropped to the planner on the table, leaving silence to stretch between them.

Gradually folks began to trickle in taking random seats throughout the classroom. Kagome watched her best friend’s eyes flick to the entry, and a faint smile appeared when Miroku and Inuyasha stepped noisily into the room.

The guys rushed towards their table and swiftly pulled the vacant seats before someone else did. Inuyasha plopped down in front of Kagome looking quite smug with himself while Miroku smiled cheekily and sat down next to his friend.

A deep growl echoed throughout the expansive room causing everyone to peer at the doorway as Kouga stormed in. He dusted himself off and glared furiously at the thoroughly pleased Inuyōkai. Inuyasha just grinned broadly at the dirty look and sent the wolf demon an offensive gesture.

Kouga snarled once again and returned the sentiment before securing an unoccupied seat.

The bell rang just as the teacher strolled in and the class hushed when she set her briefcase on her desk then looked up with a smile. She opened her mouth to say something when an abrupt knock echoed off the classroom door, and someone walked in.

Kagome nearly fell out of her chair at the unwelcome sight of the newcomer. She stifled a groan and dropped her horrified face into hands. ‘Oh, come the hell on!’ She silently screamed to herself. The gods had to be freaking punishing her. Why else would Sesshōmaru be in this class? He was a year older, so the Inu should have already had this squared away. Did he not take it last year or something?

Inuyasha’s unfriendly growl cut in on her confused thoughts, and he whispered under his breath. "What the hell is fluffy doing here?"

She yanked her pinched face away from her hands and shrugged too nervous to reply.

Her hanyō friend glared at his half-brother and irritably watched as the older inuyōkai handed the teacher a note.

The sensei quickly skimmed the piece of paper then set it on her desk and pointed at an empty seat. "Okay Sesshōmaru, you can sit there for the time being." With a silent jerk of his head, Sesshōmaru said nothing as he went to the seat indicated by the teacher.

Kagome’s wary gaze followed the silvered haired Inuyōkai while he sat down at the front table a few feet away. She eyed the back of his head and fervently hoped that if she stared hard enough, either he would disappear or blow up. Woefully, neither happened, and the teacher carried on with her introduction.

Their sensei cleared her throat loudly to draw everyone’s attention then waited for the noise to die down before speaking. "Kon’nichiwa minasan.”

“Ohayo sensei!” The class responded unanimously in return and caused the new teacher to smirk happily. “I am Sensei Watanabe and before we begin, will be getting started with a seating chart. So, can I have everyone stand up and go to the left side of the room, please?" She flicked her fingers up and down then to the side that she wanted them to be. The class did as she asked though most of the student whined about a seating chart.

Sango was no exception and softly cried to her best friend, clutching her items tightly to her chest. "What if I get stuck sitting by Houshi? The hentai would never leave me alone again. My ass will never be safe."

"If he is, then you will handle it like always. You don't see me worrying about who's going to sit by me, do you?" Lies. All lies but Sango didn't need to know that she was actually terrified. A little white lie to help her bestie feel better was worth her own discomfort in the situation. Kagome tried to give her friend a reassuring smile and lightly hip bumped her as they rested against the wall. "Sango it will be fine."

The sensei beamed as she stood in front of her desk with a notepad in her hand and began the arranged seating. "At table number one, Yakosoku Ayame and Meiwaku Kouga."

Ayame smiled as she sat down almost giddy that her crush would be sitting next to her and maybe the yōkai would finally take notice of her. It was the opposite with Kouga, who was not as happy with the teacher's choice as he stomped to his seat. He plopped down and began to sulk in it. The wolf yōkai was rather hoping it would have been Kagome he had been paired with and not the stalkerish adolescent wolf next to him.

The teacher continued without any notice to the discomfort of her students, "Then Damasu Kikyou and Tatakau Inuyasha."

Kikyou silently took her seat not caring who she sat by, though she was thrilled that she and Ayame were at the same table. The semester wouldn't be that bad after all. Inuyasha, of course, was just happy that Kouga wasn't sitting by Kagome, but he wasn't too pleased to have to sit at the same table with the mongrel himself.

"Table number two is Houshi Miroku and Taijiya Sango."

Miroku sent Sango a toothy smile which she returned with a reproachful glare. The lovestruck teen ignored the look and quickly hurried to his seat waiting for his dearest to draw nearer. Sango eyed her new neighbor reluctantly then cautiously sat down in the chair. She shoved a finger at the Houshi and snapped lowly. "Keep your hands to yourself. You got that."

Miroku held up his hands in a defenseless manner and smiled innocently. "Of course, my dearest Sango. These hands will do no such thing." His words gave her little comfort, and she kept a sharper eye on those sneaky appendages.

Kagome was on edge when she heard the sensei call out her name. "Then Higurashi Kagome and…" She chewed on her bottom lip, her nerves skyrocketed with the pause. She watched the teacher scribble something out and write something next to it instead before speaking once again. "Tatakau Sesshōmaru."

Kagome's stomach dropped, and her mouth felt like it was filled with sand. She couldn't believe her bad luck. Really how much worse could this day get? Did the gods hate her that much? She slowly made her way to the table not looking at the Inuyōkai in the chair next to hers.

The sensei continued with the other students in the classroom, while Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her chair. A multitude of emotions washed over her as she sat beside the man that had ripped out her beating heart and stomped it to mush. She didn’t dare look at him- too afraid that the tears that she had cried all those months ago would return with a vengeance. Her eyes traveled to her best friend sitting across the way and spied that she was just as uncomfortable as she.

Sensei Watanabe smiled and clapped her hands together to draw their attention. "Well class as you know this is history, and we will be learning about different periods in time. I would like to do things differently than your previous teachers." She handed out a sheet of papers to the tables. "This list has different subjects that we are going to be learning about throughout the semester. I need you to pick a subject off the list. This subject is for the report you will do for your final exam. Do not fret, you will not have to do this alone; the person sitting next to you will be your partner. I expect you to have this done for the final exam. There will be no makeup since you had the whole semester to work on it. Now one of you may come up here so I can write down what subject you're going to do."

Staring pensively at the paper, Kagome gradually took in all the information. ‘Oh Kami.’ Her chest felt tight, and her head became dizzy with mild panic. She had to work with Sesshōmaru! How the hell was she going to accomplish that while hiding the fact that she had his child? It wasn't going to work; it would never work! Her mind was so distracted that the fretting teenager never noticed that the yōkai in question was watching her as if he were waiting for something. When she didn't respond,

 he got up to write down what they were doing before coming back to sit.

The sound of her blood echoed in her ears causing it to drown out what the teacher was now saying. All thoughts were no longer with this class, but on the demon beside her and the immense panic, she was now experiencing.

When the bell finally rang it snapped her out of the panicked daze and without bothering to look at the others, she swiftly grabbed her things and made a beeline out of the classroom.

Kagome hurried down the hall towards her locker to ditch her things and to get the hell out of the school. The sooner, she was away from the situation the better. She couldn’t think clearly and needed to reflect on what just happened.

Tears wanted to rush forth as she cursed the gods. ‘Why? Why do you hate me so? Did I run over a child or something? Was I terribly vindictive to people in a past life?’ She wished they would send her a clue, so she wouldn’t be walking around waiting for the next unkind trick they were going to drop on her.

She reached her locker and began to fiddle with her lock. "Come on damn it! Open you piece of sh…" She stopped in mid-sentence as she felt a familiar aura behind her. Kagome took in a deep breath and whipped around. Her nose was mere inches from touching Sesshōmaru’s chest. The young mother couldn't help it when her throat tightened and the panic she had felt before came rushing back. 'No. No, this cannot be happening.' She felt her heart thumping against her rib cage and knew that Sesshōmaru could hear its wild chase. Letting out the held breath, she tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Y…yes?"

Sesshōmaru stared at her for a moment then finally answered in his abrupt way of speaking. "I will meet you at your house after the end of school. I wish to get this thing done ahead of time."

Clearly, the gods weren’t going to give her a break. ‘You have to be kidding.’ Only Sesshōmaru would want to work on a freaking project right away. Why couldn't he be like a normal high schooler and put it off until the last minute? Why did he have to do it now? Why not later in the week so she could prepare at least?

The panic she was feeling began to get worse, and the tightness of her chest increased. She rested against her locker and tried to take in some deep and calming breaths. 'Calm down and think Kagome, think damn it! You need to find an excuse NOW!' "I c…can't tonight, I have plans with Sango. Sorry, but we'll have to do this another time." There she said it, and it sounded plausible.

His golden eyes narrowed, and she knew that he didn’t buy her words for a second but did not call her on the lie. Instead, he completely ignored her excuse and shook his silver mane. "No, I will meet you at your house at six sharp."

Why did he have to be such a bossy asshole? What right did he have to tell her where to be? He was not her commander- hell, he wasn't even her boyfriend. He had no right to tell her what to do. Her temper flared while she glared up at the dog demon and snapped. "Damn it, Fluffy, I told you I can't! For the love of the gods Sesshōmaru, are you deaf?"

Sesshōmaru slammed a hand next to her raven head and leaned in with narrowed eyes. "Do not call me that again."

Kagome was not afraid of him and would be damned if he was going to intimidate her. Anger was now dictating how she was reacting towards the Inuyōkai. "I'll call you what I want, Flllllllluffy. So, if you wouldn’t like for me to knee you in her family jewels, then I suggest back off of me."

The growl that vibrated through his person was a clear warning not to challenge him, and a snarl ripped passed his lips. “Do not threaten this Sesshōmaru." His glare burned into hers as he dipped his head closer. "It would not be wise."

Kagome snorted, not remotely scared and shoved at his broad chest. "Wise my ass. Cut the crap Sesshōmaru. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go find my friend so we can go for lunch."

Sesshōmaru straightened and took a step back but continued with his resolve. "As this Sesshōmaru said, I will meet you at your house at six sharp."

She scoffed with a hand resting on her hip and gave him a haughty look. "What if I'm not there?"

The Inuyōkai didn’t respond while he turned away and began to walk down the hall. He glanced over his shoulder to arrogantly reply before continuing on his way. "You will be."

The teen watched the egotistical male turn the corner, and her anger finally depleted with him out of sight.  It was replaced with a sense of dread. ‘What am I going to do?'

Kagome felt a hand rest on her arm and drew her away from the hallway. Blue eyes caught brown ones, and her best friend sent a sad smile her way. "Are you okay?"

At the sight of Sango, the tears welled up in her eyes, and the tone of her voice wobbled. "I…I don't know..." What was she going to do now? The distraught teen felt arms encircle her shaking form, and the little droplets slid down her cheeks as she buried her face in her friend’s shoulder. "Sango I just don't know…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Don't forget to review!


	3. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I just like to borrow them for my own twisted amusement.
> 
> Last Time: At the sight of Sango, the tears welled up in her eyes and the tone of her voice wobbled. "I…I don't know..." What was she going to do now? The distraught teen felt arms encircle her shaking form and the little droplets slid down her cheeks as she buried her face in her friend's shoulder. "Sango I just don't know…"

After her meltdown in the hallway, Kagome had gone through the rest of the school day in a daze. To her, it seemed as if she were on auto-pilot and couldn’t recollect what had happened in the last few hours. Hell, she wasn't even certain if she had homework or not. If it hadn’t been for Sango then she would have likely climbed aboard the wrong bus and ended up on the other side of the city.

Now, the young mother sat on her bed fidgeting badly, her mind swirling with panic as thoughts fired rapidly. Holy shit. What was she going to do? She needed to come up with something fast because Sesshōmaru would be showing up soon.

The understanding brunette sitting wearily beside her exhaled deeply and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking it lightly as she spoke. "Kagome will you stop that! You're making me nervous."

Kagome instantly ceased her fretting and flashed a faint apologetic smile before promptly shutting her luminous eyes and willingly taking several calming breaths. "Sorry, I just can't help myself. I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do."

Sango glanced thoughtfully out the window and chewed on her bottom lip, trying to think of anything that she could help with. How could she assist her dearest friend? What could she do? Her eyes light up, and she turned back to Kagome with a satisfied smile of her own. "How about we take Malakai over to my house? I'm sure my grandma will watch him."

The anxious teen arched a dark brow unconvinced and naturally wondered if her charming friend had conveniently forgotten who her grandmother was. Grammy Kaede was undoubtedly like a bloodhound and could sniff out that there was something going on. The old woman was no fool and though she would not question them; it still felt wrong to lie even if it was an omission of sorts. Hell, Kagome already felt awful lying to the kind elderly woman about the situation in the first place.

Sango didn’t look the least bit worried as she dismissively waved a hand and bobbed her head vigorously. "I don't think so. I think she may help, but we won't know unless we ask her. Even if she says no, I'll watch him, so let's get Malakai ready and take him over."

Kagome stood up and carefully smoothed out the wrinkled uniform with trembling hands then peered over at her confident companion. "Are you sure?" She didn’t want Sango to feel like she was morally obligated to help her out. It was her glorious mess after all.

Sango hopped to her feet and stepped closer, so she could touch her arm lightly. "Yes. You're my best friend and you would do the same thing for me if I needed help. Plus, I told you I’d back you up."

Bringing her hand up to gently rest on the one on her arm, Kagome knowingly gave it a squeeze and blinked back the tears that glazed her vision. “Thanks. You have no idea how much this all means to me.”

“Aww no tears right now, okay? We can have a heartwarming cry after you deal with the Ice Prince.” The tall woman smiled warmly while dropping her hold and kindly nudging the shorter female towards the connecting doors. “Now come on. We should get going before it’s too late.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” admitted Kagome with a nod and hurried into Malakai’s room to secure the things he would need for his brief stay.

A few minutes later had the teen mother slinging a diaper bag over a dainty shoulder and making her way out of the room and to the stairs. "Okay, I think I have everything, so all we need to do is get Malakai." Whispered Kagome while patting the bag lightly as they carefully headed down the steps and followed the booming laughs coming from the direction of the living room.

Peering eagerly into the modest room, Kagome spied her brother sprawled out on the large couch with Malakai reclining next to him; both were watching a campy anime and eating something from a big bowl.

She tentatively approached the distracted pair and cleared her throat to capture their attention away from the animated screen.

Malakai’s toothy smile, brightened when he spotted his mother, and his little arms stretched forward, so she could pick him up and hold him. “Mama! Up,” cried the pup excitedly.

Reaching out to snag the small child from the plush cushions, Kagome hitched him on her hip and greeted the tiny yōkai with a big kiss on the cheek. “Hi, baby.” He leaned in and pressed a sloppy kiss to her own then hugged her tightly. ‘Aww. He is too cute.’ She wasn’t convinced if she would ever be unaffected by her son’s adorability. Maybe when he became a teenager, she would think differently.

Shifting her focus away from the adorable child and to her lounging sibling, Kagome kicked the foot dangling off the couch to get his attention.

He grunted as his inquisitive gaze swiveled from the television and a brow rose in silent questioning, “What?”

“I need a favor.” She blurted out to get to the heart of the matter, so the trio could leave before Sesshōmaru came over and caught them red-handed.

Souta sat up on the couch and regarded his sister curiously; the television show now forgotten. “What kind of favor?”

“I need you to move my dresser back in front of the connecting door in my room and hide anything of Malakai’s, including pictures. Also, spray a lot of air freshener throughout the house. I’ll give you 3400 yen if you will. You can hit up the gaming center that you’ve been wanting to go to,” said the teen mom while carefully adjusting the wiggling toddler on her ample hip.

His thick brows furrowed in confusion and Souta stood from the couch to scratch at his head, voicing his bewilderment. “Why do you want me to do this?”

Her cheeks puffed with air and an unoccupied hand ran through her raven locks before answering vaguely. “Certain circumstances have arisen, and it needs to look like Malakai was never here. That is why I’m taking him to Sango’s house for a couple of hours.”

“Would this circumstance have anything to do with you know?” He lifted this chin at his nephew, and a look of concern flashed over his youthful features.

Kagome dropped her brother’s questioning gaze and slid it to the wiggling child in her arms. Another sigh escaped, and she turned back to him with a brief nod. “Yeah it does, so I need you to do this for me, please.”

Souta scanned from her to Malakai, and his capable shoulder quickly slumped in resignation. “Fine but you owe me a favor when the time comes.” He extended his hand and curled his fingers back and forth. “Money please.”

“Thank you, baby brother.” She leaned in to give his cheek a quick peck then pulled back to dig through her small purse to retrieve the yen. Kagome passed him the bills and returned her attention to her son. "KaiKai, say goodbye to Uncle Souta."

A podgy hand waved in the direction of his uncle and smiled broadly. "Bye!"

Souta smiled fondly in return and held out his hand in front of the adorable toddler. "High-five little man. I'll see you when you get home."

Malakai slapped it excitedly, and he bobbed his dark head before waving again "Bye."

Kagome bid her brother goodbye, and the trio hurried out the door and down the shrine steps. The shorter teen paused thoughtfully at the bottom and looked about to ensure that she didn’t see the Inuyōkai anywhere, then the trio continued their way to Sango’s home.

Wandering along the sidewalk, both women were quiet for some time before Kagome shattered the silence. "Sango are you sure this is okay with you?"

The striking brunette gently waved her off and levelled her brown eyes in considerable frustration. “I already told you that it’s okay. I have no problem doing this for you so stop worrying.”

Kagome shoved a manicured hand roughly through her raven locks and sighed heavily. "Fine. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it."

Sango threw an arm over her shoulders, squeezing her lightly and smiling down at the anxious woman. Her expression held kindness and empathy while the tone of her voice possessed a soft edge as she spoke. "I know you are, but it’s fine. I would do anything for you; you're my best friend."

She leaned into her companion’s side and smiled up at the serious looking teen. “You are a great friend, you know?"

Giving Kagome another squeeze and small hip bump, the brunette grinned smugly and boasted proudly. "Yeah, I know. I’m the best."

A humorous giggle bubbled over the teenage mother, and she rolled her eyes skyward. "Is your head getting bigger or is it just me?"

Sango laughed heartily and dropped the heavy limb from Kagome’s shoulders as they came up to the gate of her house. "I don't know what you're talking about."

“Uh huh. Sure.” Kagome snorted softly, shaking her head as she followed her friend through the gate.

Digging keys out of her pocket to unlock the front door, Sango pushed it open and called out to her grandmother. "Gram's I'm home! Can you come here for a minute please?"

"Child I will be right there." They heard the smoky tone of the elder then something being set down and the shuffling of feet.

The squat form of Sango’s grandmother, Kaede appeared through an entryway and smiled when she spied Kagome and Malakai. "Hello, Kagome. I see ye brought the child."

Kagome’s lips twitched upward nervously at the older women and hitched the sliding toddler into a more comfortable position. "Hi, Grammy Kaede. Yeah, I did, and I was wondering if you could watch him for me? Mama’s at the nursing home helping out with grandpa right now and Souta is going to the gaming center. It would only be for two hours or so and no longer than that."

Kaede watched with an eagle eye then waved a hand much like her granddaughter had done earlier and reached out for the small yōkai. "Child, ye go and do what ye need to do, but ye should not keep Malakai a secret from the person ye are running from."

The older woman’s brown eye twinkled knowingly, and Kagome felt a flush creep upon her features, and her words stuttered. "W…w…what do you mean?"

Lifting Malakai up on her fleshy hip, Kaede looked from him to Kagome and shook her gray head. "I already know that this little one belongs to ye. So ye do not have to act with me, child."

Sango stared at her grandma with a slacked jaw in disbelief; it snapped shut, and she questioned the older woman. "How'd you know?"

Kaede tapped her granddaughter’s cheek lovingly and smiled. "Only a mother could hear her child crying from rooms away."

Kagome grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck embarrassingly. "Well umm…"

Oh, yeah, she had forgotten about that day. Her mother and Malakai were visiting Kaede, and she and Sango had been hanging out in her room. When a high-pitched cry rang out, she had realized that it was Malakai and instantly reacted without thinking. She had bolted out of the room and reached him before her mother could. No one had commented on her reaction, so she never thought that she had tipped anyone off, much less Kaede. She should have known that eagle-eyed grandmother would have figured it out and kept quiet until the opportunity presented itself.

The elderly woman jolted her out of her thoughts by placing a wrinkled hand on her bicep and rub it reassuringly. "Child, yer secret is safe with me so do not worry. Though I do not know why ye are keeping him a secret at all."

Kagome’s blue eyes dropped to the floor while her fingers intertwined anxiously. Bangs covered her shame-filled face as she whispered to the older female. "I…It’s complicated, and I have my reasons."

Kaede sighed and moved her hand from Kagome’s arm to gently touched her cheek, "Yes, I suppose ye do." The withered hand patted it lightly, and the elder bestowed a bit of her wisdom. "Just remember, child, that difficult roads lead to beautiful destinations.”

The teen fought the tears that glazed over her vision at the old woman’s words. She really wanted to believe them but could not give herself false hope. There would be no beautiful destination with this one.

Blinking away the salty liquid, Kagome changed the subject by thanking the senior and leaning in to kiss her son goodbye. "Thank you so very much, Grammy Kaede, and I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick him up."

They made their way to the entrance and the teen passed off the diaper bag to the old woman, who took it quickly and shooed her out the door. "Go child. You would not want to keep yer visitor waiting."

"Okay, I'm going. Bye." She blew Malakai a kiss and closed the door slowly behind her. She stood on the stoop for a few minutes taking in a couple of deep breaths and willed herself not to freak out. It would be better to have a clear head when dealing with Sesshōmaru.

Swallowing down the panic and taking in several more lungful of air, the nervous teen stepped off the stoop and began to walk down the five blocks to her home.

It didn’t take Kagome that long to get to the shrine and by the time she was approaching the multitude of steps, a familiar white muscle car pulled into view. Cursing silently and mentally kicking herself, she checked her watch to see the time. 'Shit. It’s six already. I should have known he would be here right on time.’ Breathing in deeply and bucking up the nerve to approach the newcomer, she softly chanted a spell to make Malakai’s scent disappear then put on a fake smile and strolled up to the vehicle. ‘Well, the sooner we get this done; the quicker he gets out of my life.'

The silvered haired Inuyōkai stepped out just in time to see Kagome’s gradual approach. His golden eyes flashed, and the Inu’s body language oozed smugness as he haughtily spoke. "I told you, you would be here, did I not?"

His ego had her wanting to roll her eyes and quip something rather bitchy in return, but she stopped herself; it would do no good to start a fight. Keeping the phony smile plastered on her face, Kagome shrugged her shoulders and glanced at her watch in mock boredom. "Yes, well you're lucky. I just got done with the plans I had with Sango, so I was able to show up. It would have sucked to be standing out here like some creeper." Okay, so she could not stop that one from slipping free.

He slung a messenger bag over his shoulder and glanced at her while he shut his car door. "I see. So, are we going to stand out here like creepers or are we going to get this project started?"

Kami, did he have to be such a prick all the time? Kagome’s faux smile dimmed some, and she had to choke back another cheeky comment toward the arrogant yōkai. The ruffled teen turned on her heels and hurried up the steep steps, mumbling under her breath. "The quicker, the better."

Sesshōmaru raised a slick eyebrow but only made a sound of disapproval as he continued to follow behind her. "Hn…"

Kagome quickly opened the front door and strolled in, taking notice that the house now smelt heavy of the citrusy scent of lemons and her brother was nowhere in sight. ‘Thank the Kamigami!’ She thought to herself, while toeing off her shoes at the entry and beckoned the Inuyōkai in. "Come on in. I'm sure you remember your way around. If not, I guess your shit out of luck." Damn. She had not meant to say something like that, but the yōkai had a tenancy to get underneath her skin and cause a great deal of irritation; much like something trapped in the eye that you can’t seem to find.

Silver locks shook about and his features curled into a look of disgust as he slipped off his own shoes. "You have hung out with the half-breed for far too long and picked up on his deplorable habits; It is not surprising really coming from one with tainted blood, he lacks the refinement that a full yōkai embodies." The utter disdain for his younger sibling was clear in the dog demon’s sharp tone.

‘Tainted blood?!’ Her mind screeched angerly, and fury like no other washed over her trembling form. How could he say that? Would he speak that way if he knew his own child was a ‘half-breed’ as he liked to put it?  Whirling around with hands on her hips and chin jutting out to glare up at the callous yōkai, she made sure her own detestation was known when snapping at him. “Don’t call him that! He is still a yōkai no matter his heritage. You could be a little nicer since he is your brother and you are family after all. No matter your feelings, he is blood and deserves some respect!”

Golden eyes curiously surveyed the furious female for a split second but didn’t bother to remark about what she had said before pivoting on his spot and making another sound of discontentment."Hn…"

His reaction was unexpected and caught the angry woman off guard; reducing some of the heat and replacing it with confusion. Normally, the Inuyōkai would have lashed back with something utterly cruel then leave without an additional word. Her brows furrowed at his odd behavior and watched him stride towards the landing. He didn’t even bother to look over his shoulder to see if she was following as he started up the steps. The dog demon’s condescending attitude was still there along with that strange manner and had Kagome swaying her gaze to the ceiling and shaking her dark head.

The edgy teen breathed in a couple of cleansing breaths then hurried after the haughty yōkai before he discovered something that he wasn’t supposed to. She was unsure what all Souta had accomplished. It wasn’t like she had been very specific when she told Souta her favor. Maybe, she should have, but there was no sense of worrying about it now; it was clearly too late.

Rushing up the staircase, Kagome sighed with relief when she spied that her little brother had cleverly shut all the upstairs doors. 'Thank you, Souta. You definitely deserve some more yen when you get back.' The young woman silently thanked him and hurried to the waiting yōkai.

The demon in question had his back resting against the wall and roamed her form with impatient eyes as she approached.

She ignored the look and sidled passed him to slide open her door then scurried to the laptop on her desk to boot it up.

The dog demon pulled up an empty chair and plopped down then set the bag in his lap so he could begin to dig through it.

Logging in and loading the browser, Kagome stepped away for the computer and turned to the demon with a tight smile. 'Well, I guess I should try to be civil.'  "Would you like something to drink?" Her mother would have her hide if she found out that she wasn’t behaving like a proper hostess, even, if the guest in question was the man that knocked her up and left her to deal with the consequences.

Sesshōmaru glanced up from his bag and considered her question as he set a notebook and pencil down on the cool surface. “Yes,” voiced the Inu while he hauled the laptop closer and proceeded to type something.

Her brow ticked with annoyance at his plain disregard for her personal space and not bothering to give her an idea of what he wanted to drink. "Okay. Is Melon soda fine?" She gritted this out carefully and lightly tapped her fingertips over the glossy tabletop.

His eyes never left the screen as he continued to scroll along with the page he was reading and answered distractedly with a wave of his clawed hand. "That is suitable."

The tick in her brow worsened at the dismissive gesture, and she fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She was not one of his servants for Kami’s sake and didn’t have to get him anything to drink. Not everyone was born with a silver spoon in their mouth.

"Umm. Yeah. I'll be right back," Forced out the annoyed teen before stepping away from the desk and making her way out of the room, so she didn’t say something about his entitled ways.

Pausing at the landing, Kagome ran fingers roughly through her thick locks and tried to let go of the irritation that the demon seemed to produce once again.  Gods, the yōkai knew how to get to her even when he wasn’t trying to. ‘Let it go. Pick and choose our battles as Mama says. There could be worse things that could happen.’ She blew some bangs out of her eyes and started down the steps. The quicker she got this done, the sooner she could have the man out of her house.

Hurrying into the kitchen, the young mother went to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses setting them on the counter, while moving to the refrigerator to get the ice and two cans of melon soda. Filling both glasses with the cold cubes and topping them off with the soda, Kagome tossed the empty cans into the recycling bin then carefully carried the drinks back upstairs.

The sound of rapid typing became louder the closer she got to the room; Kagome quietly sauntered in and took notice that the yōkai in front of the computer was stiffer in posture than he had been before she had left to go get the sodas. Her dark brows creased in confusion, and she cautiously approached the silent yōkai to set down his glass then went to sit in the other chair.

She waited for him to say thank you for the drink, but he kept quiet and continued to type. If it hadn’t been for the noise of the keyboard, the silence would have been deafening, though it did make Kagome’s stomach tighten uncomfortably. Her teeth worried her bottom lip and wild thoughts ping-ponged around. Had she missed something? Was he still upset about earlier? Or was it something else altogether?

Minutes ticked by and still, he ignored her existence by typing and occasionally writing in the notebook.  Finally, Kagome bucked up the nerve to break the uneasy silence and ask about the project. "So…what Era are we doing anyway?"

As if nothing was ever said, Sesshōmaru wrote something in the notebook without missing a beat. It was abundantly clear that he was giving her the cold-shouldering.

Her unease was beginning to turn back to annoyance. What the hell was his problem? She was about to say something else when he turned sharply to face her and his molten gaze burned hotly, and the soft tone was bitterly cold. "What did you name him?"

Kagome stilled as her mind went blank and eyes widened owlishly at the demon. 'What?’ The panic she had been dealing with earlier came back with a vengeance and caused her heart to flutter violently out of control. ‘He couldn’t possibly know…  How?’ She must have misheard him and stuttered out a reply. "E..e…excuse me?"

A growl of displeasure sprang from the Inuyōkai, and the pencil in his hand snapped. "What did you name our son?"

Holy shit. She had heard him right.  What was she going to do? He knows, and he is asking questions. He wasn’t supposed to care. The panicked feeling was getting worse, and it was making it harder to focus on the demon in front of her. A tightening feeling began to take over her chest like a vise grip and sucking in the scented air was getting tougher by the second.

Sesshōmaru swiveled in the chair, reaching out to shake her shoulders roughly and sharply calling out the nickname he always used. "Gome! Breath…”

The endearing nickname snapped her out of the attack, causing the young woman to yank from the tight hold and shove at his chest to give them some distance. She sneered at him nastily, and a petite fist beat against the arm of the chair. "Don't call me that!" It was one name she never wanted to hear again, especially spilled from his silver tongue. He had no right to call her that; not anymore.

"I will call you what I want. Now you will answer this Sesshōmaru!", demanded the yōkai while locking his arms over his chest and leaning back into the seat.

Kagome released an uncouth snort and copied Sesshōmaru’s stance with brows raising in defiance. "Why should I tell you?"

His upper lip curled into another snarl as his golden gaze burned into her person and barked out a reply. "Because this Sesshōmaru is his father that is why!"

That raven mane of hers toss back, and a brittle laugh sprang from the bitter teen. "Just because you were a sperm donor doesn't make you a father.", The nerve of the demon, she couldn't believe the audacity; Him a father, yeah right, and she's the reincarnation of the powerful priestess Midoriko.

His eyes turned to slivers, and a fist slammed against the desk while another snarl ripped from the angry yōkai. "You will not keep my son from me! I am the boy's father!"

A cruel smile wove upon her features, and the words she spoke were meant to cut deeply into the demon’s cherished pride. "A father takes responsibility for his actions, but oh wait, you didn't do that so you can't possibly be a father…" Before Kagome could say any more, the back of the chair was shoved up against the wall, jostling her about, and the furious face of the dog demon loomed over her dazed form.

Red seeped eyes stared down at the small teen, and his clawed fingers dug into the wooden armrests while his ragged tone spat out a warning. "Little Miko, do not press your luck. You will not like what you get."

The bewildered feeling left the woman, and it was suddenly replaced with bottled-up anger, causing Kagome to direct a growl of her own at the yōkai and challenged his warning. "What the hell are you going to do to me if I do, Sesshōmaru? Hm. What DAMN IT?!"

A look of malice flashed in his hot gaze, and he leaned in to whisper huskily in her ear to voice what he would exactly do if she did not head his words. "That is simple, Woman. I will tell Inuyasha everything, and I mean every single dirty detail."

Kagome's breath hitched at his vindictive threat, and her stomach twisted violently. She felt a tremble begin to shake her form and tried to keep the slight quiver out of her tone. "Y…you wouldn't dare."

Sesshōmaru bared his teeth at the trembling woman and mocked spitefully. "Indeed, I would. I have nothing to lose unlike you."

He was right. If he told Inuyasha, the half-demon would never forgive her. He would see it as a type of betrayal and cut off their friendship in a heartbeat. She'd be as hated as much Sesshōmaru himself was to him.

Tears welled up in her sad eyes, but Kagome refused to cry in front of the cruel demon and quickly turned away. “Malakai.” A defeated sigh slipped past her lips, and the posture of her figure wilted into the chair. She slowly turned back to the towering male and peered up at him through thick lashes. "His name is Malakai, okay. Are you happy now?"

“Malakai.” Her child’s name rolled off the older yōkai’s tongue, and he sounded rather pleased with it, then he smiled. "Does he look like me?"

The wetness in her gaze returned, and the emotional teen blinked for a few seconds before answering softly. "Very much so." Gods. He looked so much like the older yōkai at times that it hurt her wounded heart.

"You will go get him." It was more of a demand than a simply request for her to do so.

The salty liquid was no longer an issue when his demand sounded, and anger quickly washed over the woman once more. Like hell, she would, and she wasn't his fucking imp. He wasn’t getting anywhere near her son. He could kiss her heart-shaped ass. "No!" sneered the furious teenager and flattened the palm of her hands against his broad chest and shoved the demon away. “Now get the hell off of me!”

Sesshōmaru quickly released the chair’s arms and backed away from the furious miko. He ran his hand through his silver mane and raised his monotone voice to a bellow. “Woman! Do as you are told and go get my son!”

Once free of his looming presence, Kagome jumped to her feet and pointed at the door too mad to give a lick about his threat. Fuck it. Let him tell Inuyasha. "I said no and get the fuck out of my house before I call the authorities to take you out!” Oh, his dad would simply love that. She would give anything to be a fly on the wall to hear his explanation as to why the police escorted him out of her home.

The threat didn’t seem to faze the Inuyōkai, and he simply raised a pale eyebrow before sidestepping the angry female to grab his bag and shove his things into it. Sesshōmaru swung the strap over his shoulder and turned back to the spitting mad woman. "We have more things to discuss."

Kagome hooked her arms over her chest and shook her head in disagreement as she replied with conviction. "I told you I'm done talking. You can do the project by yourself. Plus, I have another year, so I can take the class over to get the credit." She waved her hand towards the open door and snarled at the dog demon. "Now leave."

Sesshōmaru’s jaw clenched tightly, and his nostrils flared a clear cue that the demon was pissed and hadn’t liked what he had just heard. His knuckles were white from the strain of squeezing the strap resting against his side and it appeared as if he were warring with what to say; a first for the cool and collect Inuyōkai.

Instead of verbalizing anything, he stormed to leave only to pause in the doorway to glance over his shoulder and pierce the petite woman with a molten glare that screamed that they were not finished talking no matter what she had said. His jaw jumped rapidly and it appeared that he was going to say something when he suddenly whipped around and disappeared from view, leaving the female to run an unsteady hand through her raven hair and digest what had just happened.


	4. Just Not Getting It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.
> 
> Last time: Instead of verbalizing anything, he stormed to leave only to pause in the doorway to glance over his shoulder. He pierced the petite woman with a molten glare that screamed that they were not finished talking despite what she had said. His jaw jumped rapidly, and it appeared that he was going to say something after all when he suddenly whipped around and disappeared from view, leaving the female to run an unsteady hand through her raven hair and digest what had just happened.

It had to have been thirty minutes since the blow out with Sesshōmaru, and Kagome still hadn’t moved from the spot in her room. The feeling of agitation had shifted to a sense of hopeless melancholy. Now that he knew, what was she going to do? What could she do? In truth, her options were quite limited; unless she wanted to hide out at her Auntie’s house in Kamakura but that would mean leaving everyone behind and uprooting her son. That was not something she would do even it did mean getting away from Sesshōmaru. Not that she thought running would work. The last look he had given her clearly stated that he was serious and if they ran, the Inuyōkai would tear cities apart to find them.

She wiped the tears that trailed down her cheeks with the sleeve of her button up and sniffled several times to clear her stuffed up nose. Crying would do her no good and would not fix the bloody mess she was in. Neither would be hiding in her room even if one half wanted to. She had responsibilities and could not deal with a teenage pity party at the moment. After all, she was a mom, and her child came first, and her pride and feelings, well they came last.

Heading to the open window and leaning out, Kagome scanned the dimly lit shrine grounds to see if the Inuyōkai was gone. -Or if he had decided to wait outside somewhere to ambush her, which would be an underhanded thing the demon would do.

The teen mom spied nothing other than the twinkling stars in the darkened sky and the sound of cicadas. She pulled away from the window and made her way to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

After reducing some red puffiness around her eyes and nose, Kagome hurried down the staircase, so she could put on her shoes and throw on a thin sweater to fight the chill before slipping out of the house.

Once out of the shrine, she briskly made her way to Sango’s abode, nervously peering around the dimly lit environment to ensure no one was following. It was night time, and she was a woman alone; it would do no good to get mugged and/or assaulted after the shit storm she had just dealt with, but with the bad luck that was surrounding her, it was a good possibility.  
  
The droning of the spring cicadas was the only noise on the empty roadway. Kagome wrapped the sweater tightly around her form to stay warm as she made her way down the sidewalk, passing house after house. The unified homes were locked up tight, and a rosy glow came from the windows. Some were most likely tucking their children into bed with a story and a goodnight kiss while others were winding down from a hard day's work.

She would be doing the same once they were home safe and sound. Malakai enjoyed the book, ‘Gon, the little fox’ and was one of Kagome’s favorite. Her father used to read it to her every night until his death when she was six. It was a tradition that she had started back up when Malakai was born.

A sigh escaped as her thoughts drifted to her deceased father. ‘Daddy.’ Kagome missed him so much. Call her biased, but he had been the best father ever and always made her feel like a princess; like she was the most precious thing in the world. The heavens had wept the day that man had died.

The teen rubbed the familiar ache in the middle of her chest and couldn’t prevent her mind from wandering to the two related inuyōkai. Was it fair of her to keep Malakai away from Sesshōmaru? Would he loathe her for doing so? Was she depriving her child of the happiness that she now craved so desperately? Had she made a mistake?

Kagome forced some fingers through her inky strands and tried to chase away the anxiety-inducing thoughts. ‘Now is not time to be thinking these things.’ She had to be calm so Malakai wouldn’t sense her rampant emotions. Later, in the privacy of her room would she return to these thoughts, but right now, was not the time.

Approaching the familiar gate, she flipped it unlocked and hurried to the front entrance to give it a few sharp knocks. The door flew open rather quickly revealing a curious looking Sango, who ushered her in with a wave of her hand. "Come in."

Sango moved to the bench in the entry and settled upon it while waiting for Kagome to follow suit. When the tired woman plopped down on the plush seat, the brunette started her investigation, “You’re here early. So how did it go?”  
  
Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and rested the back of her head against the wall before answering. "Not so good. Sesshōmaru knows about Malakai, and he wants to see him."  
  
A surprised squeal startled the exhausted woman to pulled away from the wall and straighten. She eyed her shocked friend and watched as Sango shook off the surprise and asked some more questions. "What? How? Shit, what did you say to him?"  
  
Her blue eyes twinkled in amusement, and an enormous smile graced her features as she recalled the things she had said to the dog demon. "I informed him, that just because he was a sperm donor that it didn’t make him a father. Also, a father takes responsibility for his actions, but he hadn’t so he couldn’t possibly be a father.”

Sango covered her open mouth with a hand and stared at Kagome wide-eyed. "Oh my Gods. What did he do?"

The young mother rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lip before hesitantly responding. "Umm. Yeah. I found myself pinned between the chair and a pissed off yōkai."

"What the fuck Kagome?!" yelled Sango as her concerned gaze searched her form for any injuries and enquired after her health. "Are you okay? Did he try anything?"  
  
She let her worried friend know that she was fine with a gentle shoulder bump. "Physically no, but mentally though it was emotional manipulation at its finest. When I refused to tell him Malakai’s name, he threatened to spill everything to Inuyasha.”  
  
Sango sneered while swearing heavily and slamming a fist against the padded seat. "You gotta be kidding me. Fucking prick!"  
  
"I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Blackmail can be such a bitch," stated Kagome with a shrug.  
  
"I still think you should let me kick the bastard's ass,” Offered the brunette this time smacking a fist against her palm and looking at the other teen with hopeful eyes.

Kagome knew that Sango meant well, but it wouldn’t help the situation, though she had to admit that it would make her feel a teeny bit better. Still, she declined her best friend’s offer and reached out to pat her arm once again. “Sorry, my answer is still no.”

The expectant guise dimmed as the taller woman sighed at the rejection then tossed out a reminder as she replied. “If you change your mind, I’m game. Do you think Sesshōmaru would tell Inuyasha?”

Her gaze went to a narrow window inlaid in the door jamb and observed the waning moon for a few seconds before confirming with a nod. "Yes, if he is desperate enough to see Malakai, he will. You know there is no love lost between the two brothers, so hurting Inuyasha will not matter in the slightest." She'd bet her life on it that he would. As Sesshōmaru stated, he had nothing to lose.

Sango agreed with grim acknowledgment at the truth of her words and tossed out another question that had the young mother wondering as well. "Do you think he would follow you here?"

To be honest, it had only crossed her mind once, and the teen assumed that he had been too mad to stay around; now, she was unsure about that. If desperate enough to resort to blackmail, then he’d resort to sneaking around if need be. Fuck. Even with her powers, it would have been hard to detect him. He could have followed under cover of darkness, and she most likely would have never known until he revealed himself.

"I don't think so, though you never know." Kagome tried to sound unbothered by the unnerving thoughts and tapped a foot against the hardwood. She smothered a yawn that escaped and changed the subject, “Wow, I'm more tired than I thought. I guess it's time for us to head home."  
  
"Well it's expected, you did have a pretty stressful day. Hold tight, and I'll go get him," added Sango as she rose from the bench and hurried out of view. She quickly returned with the drowsy child in one arm, and his diaper bag slung over the other. The little yōkai brightened when he spotted his mother and immediately started to squirm in the taller woman’s hold.

“Mama!” he cried joyfully and extended his tiny hands out for her.

Beaming at his cheerful reception, Kagome gently snagged her son away and greeted him back enthusiastically. “Hey, baby boy.”  In return, he nuzzled his cheek against hers and whispered her name once more. “Mama.”

She nuzzled reciprocally then pulled away to thank Sango for babysitting. "Thank you both so much for watching Malakai even if it was fruitless."  
  
The brunette sidestepped the duo to open the front door and waved off the appreciation with a flick of her wrist. "It's no problem I've told you that, and it is what best friends are for."  
  
Sango had gone above and beyond the call of friendship. She was better than the best; she was the greatest and Kagome had been a fool to keep her in the dark for so long. The teen mom leaned in to wrap an arm around her friend’s waist and gave it a tight squeeze. "Yes, I know, and I'm glad to have a great friend like you. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
The other woman returned the hug then stepped away so they could leave. "Hai, but not so damn early this time and lay off the coffee."  
  
Kagome peered up with doe eyes fluttering her long dark lashes while feigning ignorance as she replied. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Leveling her brown gaze and clearly not believing the girl, Sango made a sound of disbelief. "Sure, you don't.” She pointed at the toddler. “Oh yeah, before I forget, he did eat with us, so you don’t need to feed him. Stay safe you two. Goodnight."

“One less thing I have to do. Thanks again." Kagome stepped off the stoop and motioned a goodbye. "See you Sango."

"Bye." Sango returned the gesture then closed the door.

Hitching Malakai into a more comfortable position, she started to walk away from the house and out the gate.  
  
Kagome glanced at her son affectionately and gently smoothed out his disheveled hair with a free hand. "Baby, did you have fun with Auntie Sango and Grammy Kaede?"  
  
He bobbled his little noggin wildly and flashed a toothy grin while exclaiming with excitement, “Un!"  
  
She reached over and pinched his plump cheek while cooing at him happily. "Kaikai, you are too adorable. What did you do with them?"  
  
Malakai put a chubby finger to his mouth for a moment then shrugged his shoulders with his hand moving into the air. “Nono”

“You don’t know?” Questioned the teenage mother, an amused smile adorning her lips as she observed him tossing his noggin about and agreeing with her words.

Kagome hummed loudly then continued to attempt to elicit another response out of the toddler. “Hmm. Did you watch cartoons?”

His golden eyes brightened, and he began to bounce in her arms, crying excitedly, “Ya!”

She laughed at her son’s enthusiasm and the fact that he never answered her question. She tried once again to draw a response out of him. “What did you watch?”

"BooCoos." Proclaimed the tiny yōkai with a joyful grin.  
  
Not surprised by the child's answer and wondering if his interest would ever shift to another show, she kissed him sloppily on the cheek. He pushed her away, and she laughed lightly then adjusted the pup on her hip.

Silence descended over mother and son as they approached the familiar homestead and began to climb the many steps. 

"You were telling the truth he does look like me." A smooth tone floated out of the shadows, catching the woman off guard and making her lose her balance.

Panic flooded the terrified teen as she felt herself falling back with no way of stopping. She tightened the hold around the child and hoped that her body would shield his little form from harm.

Suddenly a tattooed arm shot out and wrapped around her waist pulling them to his solid body and lifting the duo away from the stone steps.  
  
Landing in the green grass above, the shaken woman buried her face in the warm chest and tried to calm her rapid heart rate. Holy shit. They had almost died, and it was all because of this asshole. She pulled away from the man, glaring up while shoving a finger at him and snarling loudly. “What the hell Sesshōmaru?! You could have fucking killed us. Gods, next time announce yourself before we reach a set of stairs.”

A snort of disbelief rang out over her dramatic behavior as the dog demon shook his silver head. “You were in no danger of dying woman.”

“Yeah well, you weren’t the one that almost fell down a flight of stairs,” cried Kagome sarcastically and stamped a foot on the supple grass.

“Regardless, you did not fall,” Pointed out Sesshōmaru dryly while arching his brows and running a steady hand through his light locks.

Waving off his brief statement dismissively, she swiftly changed the subject back to the heart of the matter. “So not the point and what are you doing here anyway?”

The look he sent her needed no explanation, and he kicked at a stick resting on the cool ground before answering flatly. “You know why I’m here.”

Yeah, she did, and the priestess wasn’t hashing it out now, especially in front of Malakai. It wasn’t the time or place. Plus, she was simply too exhausted to deal with the demon at the moment. “Sesshōmaru, we are not doing this right now.”

“If you had it your way, we would not do this at all,” said the Inu with a huff and stuffed his digits into the pockets of his pants.

“It’s good to know you understood our earlier discussion.” She snarked back while flipping some hair over her shoulder.

Scoffing some more, Sesshōmaru bit out another reply and waited for the woman to respond. “We discussed nothing. As I remember, all we did was argue circles around one another.”

Kagome relocated the slipping toddler back onto her hip bone and casually commented on the events that evening. “You argued I just told you how it was going to be.”

He made a sound of annoyance, a clear sign he was not pleased with her statement but said nothing else.

She recognized where the situation was currently heading and heaved a sigh of defeat while her shoulders slumped from exhaustion. “I’m not doing this again. Go home Sesshōmaru.”  
  
Turning her back to the demon, the teen went to ramble up to the house when the quiet inupup finally spoke. "Hi!" Call out Malakai eagerly while peeking over a lean shoulder and waving at the speechless Inuyōkai.  
  
Holding her breath, Kagome wondered how Sesshōmaru would respond to the unexpected development. Several minutes passed before he finally spoke to the toddler. It appeared that he was carefully weighing each word and his tone sounded softer than usual. "Hello, little one."  
  
"No." Giggled Malakai and shook a hand around then pointed a chubby finger at himself. “Kai!"  
  
The cautious mother heard the older Inu chuckle causing her to swivel around in surprise and stare wide-eyed at the upturn of his lips. The smile transformed his harsh features into something more angelic like and furthered his attractiveness. If Kagome had been another person and this had been different circumstances, she would have been swooning like all the others.

The warm gaze never wavered from the curious toddler as Sesshōmaru greeted him once more, "Hello, Malakai."

Beaming, Malakai appeared rather pleased with the unfamiliar demon’s response and babbled something unintelligible. “Nico te vook ug.”

Sesshōmaru simply agreed with him then flicked his gaze to the petite female as if contemplating something before returning to the child. He nervously swallowed and rocked on balls of his feet. "I am your fath..."  
  
Kagome cut the demon off when she realized what he was about to do and bounced Malakai slightly to draw his attention. "Kaikai, this is Sesshōmaru."  
  
An angry growl erupted from the Inuyōkai, and he glared over at her sharply. "Little miko," warned Sesshōmaru as he folded his arms across his broad chest and continued to rumble softly.   
  
She huffed loudly and glared at the demon in return. She could not believe he would do that without speaking to her first. What was he thinking?

Both teenagers turned to their son who was struggling to say the name given, “Amaoo. Ahmaoo." The tiny demon frowned in frustration and whined to the couple, "Haad." He put his hand on his head much like Kagome would have done and cradled it. "Houts."  
  
Sesshōmaru snorted boisterously, and another chuckle escaped while his eyes trailed to the smiling woman and quipped humorously. "I believe I recognize who he picked that up from."  
  
"Bite me." She snipped sarcastically then swept her gaze upward and jutted a tongue out at him.

A ghost of a smile passed his lips, and his own stare raked over her form before he replied cheekily. "I have, and if this Sesshōmaru remembers correctly, you liked it."  
  
Remembering exactly what he was referring to, Kagome fought the flush that began to creep up her neck. ‘By the powers of the Kamigami, do not blush!' She thought frantically, only for the color to continue to the apples of her cheeks.

Crap. What the hell was wrong with her and why was she getting so flustered? She needed to redirect the focus somewhere besides her reddened face and maybe, knock the cocky demon down a notch while she was at it.

"Who says I wasn't faking? For all one knows I could have faked every single little thing," declared the young mother with a light scoff and a nonchalant shrug. She knew when the words flew out of her mouth that they would wound his precious pride.

The yōkai before her narrowed his golden gaze, and a growl rumbled from his broad chest as he quickly reached out towards her slight form. She felt his large hand wrap around her wrist then yank them forward and into his muscular embrace.  
  
Caught off guard by his sudden reaction and staring up at the demon wide-eyed, she attempted to express regret for her false words. "Sesshou, I didn't…I meant…" His palm came up and cupped her cheek, cradling it for a second before he swooped in to crush his mouth against hers thus silencing the teen.

The yōkai nipped at her bottom lip intentionally drawing out a gasp which parted the fleshy appendages enough for him to slip in a clever tongue. He skillfully stroked the velvety passage and enticed a small whimper from the quivering woman.

A reasonable part of Kagome cried out that this wasn’t a good idea, but another, the one that held her heart, yearned for this familiar intimacy. That feeling overrode any other and caused her mind to switch off and go on instinct. A hand wove into his silky strands grabbing them tightly and pulling him closer as she kissed the demon back with the same fervor.

Minutes passed as the couple made out in the darkened yard, only to be interrupted by a small growling that erupted between them.

Hearing the distinctive noise, Kagome's eyes flew open, and her mind instantly rebooted; bewilderment and horror washed over her like a cold ocean wave and thoughts began to run amuck. 'What the hell am I doing?! Why did I let him kiss me?!'

Yanking away from his silky locks and resting a palm against his upper torso, the perplexed female pushed out of his hold and stumbled back a few paces. She bored daggers into the still Inuyōkai and shouted at him with an accusing finger pointed his way. "Sesshōmaru, What the fuck?! Why would ever think it was okay to kiss me? My feelings are not something that you can play with when you feel it’s convenient for you! Can you think of someone other than yourself for once?!”  
  
The pleasant warmth of his features glazed over with an icy defense, and a hand shoved roughly through his tangled mane while he ignored her outburst and questions. "I wish to see my son tomorrow after school."

Kagome was about to respond when the entry light flashed on, and her mother’s voice called out from the open door. “Kagome dear, is that you out there?”

Turning her dark head in that direction, she called out to let her mother know that it was not some stranger in the yard. “Yes, mama it is.”

Her mother stepped out of the doorway, wiping her hands on the blue apron and eyeing the trio. “Is everything okay?”

The teen shifted the slipping toddler back to a more comfortable position and tried to reassure the concerned parental unit that nothing was wrong. “Everything is fine. We are just talking.”

Slowly approaching the threesome, the older woman eyed the unfamiliar yōkai as she passed. She sidled up to her daughter and reached out for her grandson. "Here Sweetheart, give me Malakai and you can finish up with this."

That was a wonderful idea; then she could speak to Sesshōmaru without the fear of either getting angry and yelling at each other. It was not a scene that she wanted her son to witness. “Okay,” stated the relieved teen as she handed him over and thanked her mother for coming to the rescue, even if she didn’t know it. “Thanks, Mama.”

“Always my dear.” Her mother reached out to give her arm a reassuring squeeze and bestowed a kind smile before leaving the couple.  
  
Once the duo disappeared in the house, Kagome crossed her arms and glared up at the demon while continuing with their previous discussion. "Sesshōmaru we are done talking about this."  
  
His eyes narrowed, and a growl ripped from his curled lips. "And as I told you, we were not done discussing this."  
  
Kagome massaged her temples in frustration then flapped her hands about as the emotion bubbled over. "What is there to discuss? Gods Sesshōmaru, You can't just waltz into our lives because you now feel like being a father. It doesn't work that way. Don't you get it?!"

The Inuyōkai stayed silent, while the embittered female continued to rant on, "You abandoned not only me but also Malakai when you up and left. So, don't tell me we have anything to discuss because we don't."

She did a three-sixty showing the yōkai her back and stomped to the house yelling as she went.  "Go home Sesshōmaru and leave it be."

Fingers curling around the knob and yanking it open, she paused in the entry and peered over a shoulder keeping her voice firm and steady, "Leave us be!"

With that said, the teen mother slipped inside and slammed the heavy door so hard that the frame shook. She sagged against wood taking in some deep cleansing breaths and closed her eyes. 'I can't believe I just did that,' thought the woman as a shaky hand came up to massage the bridge of her nose. If all goes well, he will head her words and stay away this time. If he were as smart as he liked to portray, Sesshōmaru would pretend that they don’t exist and let them go back to how things were before.

Shedding the thoughts of the Inuyōkai a thrown stone away, Kagome pushed off the sturdy structure and toed out of her shoes before heading towards the stairs. As of now, she just wanted to go about their nightly routine then crash; everything else could wait until morning. The weary woman lumbered up the creaky steps and made her way down the hall.

Reaching her son’s room, she spied her mother setting a finger to her lips while carefully sliding the door closed. When it was firmly in its place, she turned around to whisper. "Malakai is in bed. The little guy fell asleep as soon as I laid him down."  
  
Disheartened that she had not been the one to settle him, Kagome rubbed her temples in irritation. Damn it, all she had wanted to do was read Malakai a bedtime story then put him to bed. This was all Sesshōmaru's fault. If he hadn't come around and messed up their routine, she would have been the one to do it instead of her mother. Huffing, Kagome forced her mind away from the bothersome thoughts and expressed her gratitude to the waiting matriarch. "Thanks for the help, Mama. I really do appreciate it."

“I know you do love.” Expressed her mother while a gentle hand came up to stroke her pale cheek. “You okay?"

Kagome assumed she would have asked about the unfamiliar demon, but she hadn't; instead, she referred to her wellbeing.

Trying to lessen some worry, the teen reached over to still the hand on her face and squeezed it. "Yeah, I’m fine. I'm just tired and need some sleep.” She emphasized the comforting words by yawning widely.

“I will let you go to sleep then.” Dropping the palm away from her daughter’s cheek, the widowed mother leaned over to give it a peck, then bid her goodnight. "I love you. Night, Sweetheart."

“Love you too Mama. Night.” Her mother waved as she headed in the direction of the stairs while the sleepy schoolgirl stumbled into her room.

Kagome approached the big bed and sluggishly stripped down to her knickers leaving the clothes on the floor for tomorrow. She lifted the corner of the comfy comforter and collapsed onto the sheets. Drawing the bedding over her body, she could no longer keep the heavy lids open, and they gradually closed hauling the worn-out woman to sleep.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	5. Maybe, Maybe Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.
> 
> Last time: Kagome approached the big bed and sluggishly stripped down to her knickers leaving the clothes on the floor for tomorrow. She lifted the corner of the comfy comforter and collapsed onto the sheets. Drawing the bedding over her body, she could no longer keep the heavy lids open, and they gradually closed hauling the worn-out woman to sleep.

 

  
_"I love you." Declared the young man hovering over the lounging female._  
  
At the sound of his words, happiness split her features while tears pooled in her loving gaze. "I love you too." She watched as he leaned in and captured her lips firmly. It felt as if she could fly-Or conquer the world. The teen could not believe that this silver god loved her. Ordinary and plain was what she was, and even so, he stilled chose her above the rest. Praise the Kamigami for small miracles.

_He nipped at her puffy lips then soothed the love bites with a swipe of his tongue. Warmth pooled in the juncture of her thighs and a moan escaped allowing him access to slip in his tongue._

_Nimble fingers weaved through his silky locks and seized some of the strands while their tongues intertwined doing a rhythmic dance of twisting and twirling. His hand wandered underneath her shirt and began to fondle a confined breast causing a pleasurable moan to sing low in her throat. She tugged at the soft pieces drawing out a groan from the man and spread her legs so he could sidle closer._ __  
  
His lower half jerked forward rubbing his hardened member against her heated core and drawing out a breathy mew. "Ooooh…" The pleasurable warmth intensified in her loins, and it felt as if she was going to explode from the inside.

 _Hot breath tickled the shell of her ear while his husky tone sent delicious shivers up and down the teen’s spine. "Love. Let's go upstairs."_ __  
  
She panted heavily with lust filled eyes and bobbled agreeably. "Okay."  
  
The young man pulled away from the woman to stand then quickly swept her into his muscular arms and hurried up the staircase. His lips crashed down on her once more as he paused outside of the room. He released her swollen lips, his golden gaze flashing with a feral air while he opened the door and stepped through the threshold.  
  
Shooting straight up in the bed and breath ragged from the dream, Kagome tugged a shaky hand through her raven mane and swore softly, "Shit." It was the first time in months since she had that specific dream.

“Damn it all!” cried the teenager as she flopped back on the mattress and groaned loudly. 'Why is this happening? I thought the dream was finally gone.' She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Even in her dreams, she can’t escape him. Will she ever get away from the dog demon? It seemed that he would forever curse her with his presence.  
  
Her cheeks puffed with a relieved sigh and thanked the Kamigami that she had woken up when she had. If it would have continued passed the door-oh boy- it would have become rated NC-17 real fast. Color rushed forth when pieces of that night came to mind; Clothes shucked all across the floor, two bodies blended as one, and the sounds of pleasure bouncing off the walls. She chased away the tantalizing thoughts not wanting to remember the bittersweet memories. It hurt too much, and she couldn’t do that to herself again.  
  
Kagome flipped on her side and glanced at the clock to see what time it was. The noisy monster flashed seven o'clock and had the woman panicking. 'Seven.' She thought frantically and scrambled out of bed. "Shit. I'm late!"   
  
Stumbling to the bathroom to start the shower, Kagome shed out of her knickers, tossing the dirty articles into the basket then fumbled with the knobs. When the temperature was to preference, she climbed in and began to scrub herself clean. She washed in record time and even managed to keep the soap out of her eyes. Oh yeah, she was the best.  
  
Grasping for a towel on the rung, the young mother wrapped it around her body and hurried back to her bedroom to get dress.

Once garbed, Kagome towel-dried her damp hair then hung the wet article to dry before grabbing a brush off the dresser and running it quickly through her tangled locks. She tossed it on the bed and rushed out of the room.  
  
The frazzled teen skidded into the kitchen, hands raised over her head at the sight of her glowering friend. "I know, I know I'm late."  
  
Sango didn’t argue with her statement as she held out a piece of toast and a canned coffee. "Here have this. We need to get going, or we’re going to miss the bus.”   
  
“Thanks,” Quipped Kagome while snatching the items and nibbling on the slice of bread. She then backpedaled in the direction of the entry so they could head out.

Plopping onto the bench, she set down the can and held the toast between her teeth as she bent over to slip on the black loafers. It seemed to be awfully quiet this morning. Normally Sango would have been in the kitchen with her family, but today she was alone. Kagome wondered where her mother and son had run off to.

When done, the curious woman sat back up ripping a corner of the bread and chewed on it slowly before voicing a question. “Do you know where my mom went?"  
  
Handing over a similar messenger bag, Sango started to stroll to the door as she spoke. "The hospital called, I guess your grandfather was refusing to take his medication again. Your ma went to see if she could convince him to cooperate and brought Malakai along. She told me to let you sleep a little longer than usual."  
  
Oh no not again. Her grandfather when lucid was not thrilled to be in the hospital and tended to cause trouble for the poor staff. Those times though were becoming fewer, and soon the old man’s autonomy would be no more. They had hated having to send him to a rest home, but he had started to become combatant, and her mother had been afraid someone would have gotten hurt.

Wishing she wouldn’t have slept later than usual, Kagome had wanted to see her child at least to bid him a good morning and then a farewell. An even better idea, she could have simply stayed home to take care of him and said to hell with school. Her mother most likely would have disagreed with that idea though.

Grudgingly swinging the strap over a shoulder, the schoolgirl followed her friend out of the house locking the door behind them before heading down the stone stairway.  
  
Hopping down the last step, the duo hurried away from the shrine to the closest bus stop.

The city transport pulled up just as they approached and had them scurrying onto the large vehicle, scanning their passes as the pair went about to find an empty spot.  
  
Snagging a seat, Kagome plopped down and swiveled so that her forehead pressed onto the cool glass while watching the bus pull away from the curb. The pit of her stomach twisted with anxiety as it traveled along the busy roadway. She wasn’t sure how today was going to play out or if Sesshōmaru would heed her words. What she did know was that her best friend had no clue what happened last night. Kagome couldn't take it any longer and had to tell the woman next to her. Lifting off the glass, the teen bit her lip nervously then quickly blurted it out. "He kissed me!"  
  
Sango’s brow knitted together and glanced at her confusingly. "Who kissed you? I need a little more info here."  
  
The anxious teen took in a deep breath and braced herself for her friend's reaction. Her fingers twitched and began to play with the flap of the messenger bag. "Sesshōmaru kissed me." She watched as shock overcame the other woman’s features and nearly fell out of her seat.  
  
Sango caught herself then cried aloud drawing attention to the duo. "What!” Face flushing with color when she realized what she had done, the embarrassed teen then ducked her head and lowered her voice. “When? Where? How?"  
  
"You were right. He had followed me to your house then showed himself after we arrived at the shrine." Kagome blew a tuft of hair out of her eyes and continued to toy with the bag.  
  
“So, how did it end up with a kiss?” asked the brunette quietly.

“I said something cheeky about faking certain things, and it wounded his pride enough that he had to prove that I was wrong.”

“This said kiss, how was it?” Sango’s perfect brows danced as she smiled slyly at her friend.

Kagome's cheeks reddened at the memory and released a breathy sigh. “It was…mind stopping.”

Brown eyes sparkled with curiosity, and the teen resumed with the inquiry. “What happened after that?”

"While we were kissing Malakai growled and it seemed to jumpstart my muddled mind causing me to push away. I remember being so angry, I began to yell at him and then the ass had the nerve to demand to see Malakai. I was about to lay into him when my mama interrupted. She grabbed Malakai and hauled him into the house so I could finish my discussion with Sesshōmaru. I told him we had nothing to discuss and to go home and leave it be; to leave us be. I don't know what happened after that. I rushed into the house before he could reply,” stated Kagome running some fingers through her inky hair and slumping against the hard seat.  
  
Sango observed her friend and was struck by how exhausted the teen appeared. She didn’t want to cause more stress but couldn’t stop another question. "Do you think he'll listen?"

The other woman rested the back of her head against the expansive window and stared at the riveted ceiling as she shrugged. “I’m hoping Sesshōmaru will, but the yōkai has set his heart on it. I cannot help but doubt he will back off now that he has seen him.”  
  
Silence descended the pair as their destination came into view causing the brunette to reach up to ring the bell. They stood when the bus stopped and followed others on to the crowded street.  
  
Kagome stepped onto the curb moving off to the side to give the exit wide berth to allow people following behind her to leave. She hiked up the falling strap and took in a couple of deep breaths. 'I can do this. I'm not going to let Sesshōmaru or any other man dictate my path.' The mini pep talk was doing nothing to soothe the budding anxiety.

Sango sidled up to her preoccupied friend and bumped a wary shoulder lightly whispering in case someone decided to eavesdrop. "You okay?"

Was she okay? Not really but what other choice did she have. Life went on even if you were a mess and other things were royally fucked up. "Yeah," Uttered the teen with a brittle smile masking the anxious expression that seconds ago covered her features.

A snort left the brunette and the look she sent her way clearly stated that the teen wasn’t convinced. Sango tried to reassure the best way she knew. “It will all work out and be fine.”

Dropping the faux smile and pouting morosely, Kagome kicked at a rock. “Sure, it will.” She grumbled under her breath and started to trek down the sidewalk towards the school grounds.

“So negative,” Sango pointed out as she caught up with the gloomy woman.

Clucking her tongue, the pessimistic schoolgirl continued to weave through the crowd while she spoke. “My luck has been shitty so what do you expect?”

“How about you say: Hey douchebag, come near me, and I’ll fry your ass.” Joked the brunette and earned a giggle from the other teen.

“Um yeah,” Snickered Kagome. “I’m not sure how well that would go over.”

The duo swiftly crossed the street as Sango barked out cheekily. “I’m guessing not so great, but it would be rather therapeutic.” She laughed some more and hip-bumped the other woman.

Jostled by the contact and almost stumbling into someone, Kagome shook her raven head and responded dryly. “That it would though I’d like not to go to prison for murder.”

Flailing her arms about causing the young mother and a complete stranger to dodge, the other woman brushed off the concept of prison and murder. “So, we think of something less life-altering. My offer still stands.”

Ah yes, the ass kicking. It was tempting, but it would solve nothing. “Once again no,” declined Kagome while passing through the large gate.

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Whined Sango as her shoulder’s slumped and she began to slowly amble up the paved path.

“Yep,” Popping the p, the teen laughed at her friend’s apparent sadness. “I’m a killjoy.”

Scoffing in agreement, Sango snagged an arm and started to drag her up the stairs. “That you are. Now come on, we won’t know what's going to happen until we go inside.”  
  
Kagome said nothing only sneered at the approaching doors and let the pouting woman pull her towards it, dreading each step as they came closer.

+++++

As the day carried on, the teenage mother occupied most of the time by counting the tedious hours until her fifth period. The other half dwelled on the thought of having to deal with Sesshōmaru once more. She wondered if she could simply skip History but realized it wouldn’t go over well with her Parental unit. No, the older woman would have the teen's hide and demand an explanation. Not that her mother wouldn’t have figured it out by now; she was neither stupid nor blind. Plus, anyone could see the two Inuyōkai were related; they were almost mirror images of one another. If it hadn't been for the younger yōkai's dark strands, and lack of markings, they would be identical.

Slowly trudging into the room, Kagome stared at the tops of the white school slippers as she headed towards her designated seat. Tossing the notebook and pen on the tabletop, she plopped down on the hardened plastic and tried to ignore the overbearing man beside her.

The teen kept her unusual eyes on everything other than the Inuyōkai but could feel his gaze burning into her person. Clearly, he wasn’t going to abide by her wishes and leave her alone.

A knot tightened in Kagome’s belly, and it became hard to swallow as the realization of the situation began to sink in. How the hell was he supposed to forget about them if they were in this class every freaking day of the week? Her words last night were for nothing. Damn it! It was never going to work, and he'd never leave them alone. She would be forever haunted by this arrogant Inuyōkai.

Her shoulders slumped while she flicked her gaze to the brunette across the table. The other teen was eyeing her extremely cheerful tablemate warily. ‘What the hell was Miroku up to now?’ Wondered Kagome as she watched the monk smile broadly and fling an arm over her best friend’s upper body.

Sango’s brow twitched in annoyance and quickly shoved the Houshi away. Miroku caught off guard toppled from the chair and onto the floor. The angry woman leaned across the empty seat, fingers gripping the edge and snarled at the dazed man. “What do you think you were doing, Houshi?! Keep your damn hands to yourself!” If looks could kill, well the monk would be dead. Miroku was about to say something when the bell rang, and the Sensei cleared her throat to draw their attention. "Kon’nichiwa minasan.”

An amused giggle sprang from Kagome before turning away from the couple and greeting the teacher along with everyone else. “Ohayo, Sensei!”

Sensei Watanabe smiled largely and bowed to the class before spinning to the smart board to bring up the lesson plan and start that day's lecture.  
  
Flipping open the notebook and snagging the pencil, Kagome started to jot down the information given by the teacher.  Even though notetaking wasn’t her style, she needed something to keep her mind from wandering, since the demon’s overbearing aura skittered across her skin demanding attention. It caused the tiny hairs to stand upright, and her powers to want to flair in return. This response made it harder to concentrate on the words on the screen, and her foot began to tap anxiously against the floorboards. She bit the flesh of her cheek in frustration and continued to ignore the Inuyōkai.

Fruitlessly, the teen tried to keep her mind on the task at hand but seemed to fail miserably. Why were the Kamigami doing this to them? Why couldn't they simply stop playing with her life already? If she were being honest, the blame couldn’t go all to the Gods. Kuso! This mess right now was her fault. She should have just stayed with homeschooling, and Sesshōmaru would never have discovered their child. There would never have been a confrontation, and she would not be sitting here all edgy as hell. For being so young, she had too much stress, and it couldn’t possibly be healthy.  
  
Her attention shifted when a piece of paper slid into view and stopped her from writing. The teen mom didn't bother to look over at the demon but did peer intently at the loose-leaf and read the neat script. 'Do stop fidgeting it is rather annoying.' It stated and Kagome could imagine the demon’s contending tone with each word.

Annoying! Who the hell was he calling annoying? She wasn't the one staring and pushing her aura around demanding notice. Ugh, the nerve of the Inuyōkai! An eye twitched while she scribbled back furiously. 'Annoying?! This is coming from the demon that keeps throwing around his energy and watching me like some stalker. Also, I am not fidgeting.' Sniffing loudly, she slid the paper in between them and watched the sheet move closer to the man.

She heard the scratching of a pen for a second then the paper was placed next to her once again. Kagome eyed their Sensei to see if she had noticed their inattention, but when the woman continued with the lecture, the teen slipped the loose-leaf closer to see the yōkai's comeback. It read, 'How would you know if I was staring or not? You have been avoiding eye contact with me since you walked into this classroom. Afraid of what you might see?'  
  
Afraid of what she might see, not a chance. Especially since there was nothing to perceive in the first place. She scoffed lightly and quickly responded with a flick of her pencil. 'Afraid of what I might see; what would that be?’

Passing the page back, Kagome turned her focus to the teacher and tried to figure out where they were in the lecture. The Sensei was speaking about the early periods of their home country but didn’t specify which year she was referring to. It was hard to distinguish since there were many eras throughout that time; Jomon, Yayoi, Kofun, Asuka. One of them had to be it.

A light tapping on her forearm drew the teen’s attention to the sheet. She peered at the demon’s latest remark, and her heart gave a slight flutter at the implications of his words. ‘I think you know what that would be.’

The fluttering increased as that tiny part of her still held a sliver of hope and wanted to believe the Inuyōkai. Did he mean what she thought he did? Kagome squashed the thought quickly and chastised herself for setting up unrealistic expectations. No. it couldn’t mean that. Not after what had happened between them. He had to be messing with her head because of last night.

‘What I think and what you do are two different things.’ Noted the young mother while she tempered her rampant emotions and watched his black pen scratch across the page.

‘Hn…' was his response and had that twitch returning to her eye when she spied it. Not being able to hide her irritation and huffing loudly, Kagome swiftly wrote underneath the reply then shoved the paper away. 'If that is all you can say, then I am done. Leave me alone.' She could hear him writing back but pretended to pay attention to anything other than him.  
  
The paper hit her limb once more only this time she ignored it. Several other times it nudged at her tan skin before she relented and gazed at the loose-leaf. 'Yes, you made that abundantly clear last night.'   
  
Her pink lips thinned and the anger she had felt last night overshadowed the rampant nerves. Kagome's dainty fingers tightened around the pencil while furiously scribbling back a response. 'Yes, I did, but you're still not getting it. Should I spell it out for you? L-e-a-v-e m-e a-l-o-n-e. You get that now?! Goodbye!' Ignoring the man and the piece of paper between them, the teen returned to the ongoing lecture and proceeded to take notes for the rest of the period.  
  
When the day was finally over, Kagome sat outside the gates of the school waiting for her best friend. Checking her watch for the fifth time, she wondered where Sango had disappeared to since they had made plans to meet here after club activities. What could she possibly be doing?

Her rubbered heel bounced aggressively off the bricks and knew that if the brunette didn’t show up soon that they would miss the next bus home. 'Come on, Sango.' She grumbled silently while glancing at her watch once again.  
  
Kagome turned away from the timepiece when a red sports car pulled up and honked the horn. She recognized the demon and watched as he pulled his designer sunglasses away from his face and rested them on his silver head before smiling brightly. "Hey Wench. You need a ride?"

Shooting the hanyō a glare at the mention of that irritating nickname, the young mother’s dark hair swished all around as she declined the demon’s offer. “No, I’m waiting for Sango.” She thumbed towards the school and continued to kick her heels off the ledge.

Inuyasha snorted in amusement then relayed to the woman on what he knew. “That may be awhile. It seems her and the monk got into some trouble. They have to stay behind and help clean a mess that they made.”

Palming her forehead then moving to pinch the bridge of her nose, Kagome let out a great sigh before laughing out loud. “Seriously what are we going to do with those two?”

“Not a whole lot until Sango gives Miroku a chance.” Inuyasha quipped teasingly and took a swig from a bottle of water.

Sango give Miroku a chance? Yeah right. That would only happen if he stopped being a creepy pervert. “She probably would if he stopped laying it on so thick and the grabbing. That shit needs to stop before Sango will ever consider him dating material.”

“I don’t see that happening. He’s been a little perv since the day I met him.” He shrugged his shoulders and rapidly changed the subject. “Whatever. So, do you need a ride or not?”  
  
She was about to answer the impatient demon when a baritone voice sprang out of nowhere. "That is unnecessary. I will be giving her a ride home."  
  
'Please don't be him. Please Kamigami, do not be Sesshōmaru.' Kagome pleaded even though she knew that it was the Inuyōkai just by that damn silky tone of his. She forced her head in the direction it had come from, pushing down the feeling of dread as she bit at her bottom lip. Her forehead furrowed when she saw a pair of golden eyes watching her then quickly flick to the younger demon. Something flashed in the older yōkai’s stare as he regarded his half-brother, but the schoolgirl couldn’t identify what it had been.

‘What the hell was that?’ She thought curiously and began to bounce her gaze from sibling to sibling.   
  
Inuyasha sneered at his older brother while speaking through clenched teeth. "Why the hell would she want a ride from you?"  
  
"That is none of your business, pup." Sesshōmaru icily countered as he glared at the mouthy yōkai.  
  
Menacingly growling, Inuyasha’s knuckles turned white from his grip on the steering wheel, and it didn’t take too long for him to explode. "Fuck you! It is my business, Asshole, and I'm not a fuckin' pup!"  
  
Paying no heed to the hanyō’s outburst, Sesshōmaru spun away from the pair and began to walk. "Come along little Miko." He called out to her while continuing to make his way towards the parking lot.  
  
Inuyasha flipped the departing man the bird then turned back to his friend. "You know just because you have to be partners with the bastard doesn't mean you have to listen to him. Kagome, you can still ride with me if you want?"  
  
Hopping off the ledge, Kagome smoothed out her pleated skirt before soothing her ruffled friend. "No Inu, it's fine.” She couldn’t believe the bullshit that was coming out of her mouth. “We have to talk about our project anyway." What was wrong with her? He was giving her an out, and she wasn’t taking it. Why wasn’t she taking it?!

He eyed her carefully then glanced to his brother, watching him for a few seconds. The hanyō turned back to the teen and warily questioned her. "You sure?”

The miko started to walk backward while talking to the half-demon. "Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for the offer, but your brother and I really need to start working on a plan for our project. It is a big chunk of our grade after all." She couldn’t stop the lies from spewing forth. Okay, they weren’t lies per se. Well, she did tell Sesshōmaru that he’d be doing the project by himself, so would it be considered a lie then? Ah man, she was all confused.  
  
Kagome spied Inuyasha’s brows shoot up then furrow. He glanced at his sibling one more time before sarcastically responding. "Right…The project. Whatever you say, Wench." He turned away from her and shifted the car into gear, squealing his tires as he pulled away.

Her mouth dropped when she realized that the hanyō was mad at her. Why was he angry? Did he know she was lying? Wonderful. That was all she freaking needed right now.  
  
'I should have taken him up on the ride. What was I thinking?' She scolded herself as she made her way to where the other Inuyōkai was waiting.

The teen was an idiot that's what she was. Why she would agree to go with the yōkai that she was fighting with was beyond her? Kagome stepped into the parking lot and zero in on the demon leaning against his car. He looked so cocky as if he were pleased that she had followed him. It caused the woman to want to grab one of her textbooks out of her bag and toss it at his smug face.   
  
Sesshōmaru straightened as she approached and opened his door. "Get in." He tipped his silver head to the passenger side then slipped inside.  
  
'Kami, he’s such a dick.' Rolling her blue eyes skyward and pushing down the urge to kick at his precious vehicle, Kagome continued to the other side. Yes, it would be satisfying, but then she would have to walk home, and that was not. She quickly opened the door and slid in.  
  
The arrogant Inuyōkai didn’t say a word as he started the engine and whipped out of the parking spot.  
  
Laying an elbow on the door rest and leaning a cheek against the palm of her hand, Kagome stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by.

The vehicle drove smoothly down the busy street while the inside of the cab was silent for a time before Sesshōmaru finally spoke up with a question. "Where was your friend?"  
  
What was with the small talk? It had been going so well with all of the silence. Moving her gaze from landscape to the nosey yōkai, she grudgingly answered his question. "She got in trouble and had to stay late.”  
  
"Hmm…" Was his response as he tapped his clawed fingers against the steering wheel.

The tick Kagome had felt earlier returned but said nothing as her head fell back against the headrest and sighed. It made no sense to keep on arguing with the demon. She has done enough of that already and was starting to feel drained from their interactions.

Not really thinking about what she was doing, the teen reached over and clicked on the radio to try and add a buffer between them. Classical music floated through the air disintegrating the stillness and causing Kagome to snort then giggle while leaning back into her seat. "You're still listening to this stuff."   
  
Sesshōmaru didn't take his eyes off the road as he sharply snapped at the mocking woman. "There is nothing wrong with my selection of music."  
  
"Yeah except my mother listens to this stuff as well," retorted Kagome with an eye roll and a wave of her hand.  
  
"Then it seems your mother has good taste." The yōkai quipped back while stopping at a traffic light.  
  
Another snort erupted from the teen and cheekily joked to the demon. "You call this good taste?"  
  
"Yes" stated Sesshōmaru seriously.  
  
Kagome not wanting to argue over something senseless reached over to change it to a popular radio station. A large hand grasped her tiny wrist and stopped her before she could. The heat of his warm palm seeped into her cool skin and caused her heart to skip several beats. Kagome stared at it for a few seconds before trailing to the owner of said hand.  
  
Sesshōmaru golden eyes flickered from the road and chastised her. "Do not think about changing it."  
  
She snatched her hand out of his hold and sarcastically whined. "Yeah, yeah. I know the "Rules": Do not play with the dials, change the channel, and/or eat in the car. Kamigami, you know it's just a hunk of metal, right?"  
  
"It is no such thing and is a classic masterpiece. Also, my car and my rules." He pointed out, and silence descended the vehicle once more.

Classical played lowly in the background while Kagome went back to staring at the passing surroundings. She may not understand his emotional connection with this inanimate object, and it may seem stupid and useless to her, but he was right, it's his car and rules.

Several minutes went by before the shrine steps came into view and had the teen itching to get out. The vehicle rolled to a stop in front of the steps, and Kagome looked over at the quiet yōkai to thank him. "Thanks for the ride, Sesshōmaru."  
  
Sesshōmaru simply nodded as she reached for the handle and pulled the door open. "Bye." Threw out the teen mom as she scurried onto the pavement and swiftly closed it behind her.

Not looking back, Kagome hurried up the shrine steps only to pause when she reached the top so she could see his car pull away from the curb and eventually out of sight.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes and digging into her jacket pocket for her house keys, she discovered something among them. It was an intricately folded piece of loose-leaf. Her brow furrowed and she wondered where it had come from.

Opening it, the young mother realized that it was the note between Sesshōmaru and herself. Somehow, he had placed it into her pocket without noticing it. She wasn’t sure if it had been stowed away while in class or in his vehicle.

Kagome scanned the page and read the last thing he wrote. ‘I get it Gome but I left once and I will not make that mistake again.’ Her heart slammed against her ribcage and hands shook as she reread his written words over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please let me know by dropping a review.


	6. Hot an' Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.
> 
> Last time:  
> Opening it, the young mother realized that it was the note between Sesshoumaru and herself. Somehow, he had placed it into her pocket without noticing it. She wasn’t sure if it had been stowed away while in class or in his vehicle.
> 
> Kagome scanned the page and read the last thing he wrote. ‘I get it Gome but I left once and I will not make that mistake again.’ Her heart slammed against her ribcage and hands shook as she reread his written words over and over again.

It was finally Friday night, and the raven headed teen was lying in the middle of the bed thanking all that was above that the week was over. Her blue eyes traced the small fissures spread throughout the white ceiling and began to contemplate the last few days.

After Sesshōmaru had dropped her off Tuesday night, she eventually heard from her absent friend. Apparently, the Sensei had taken both Miroku and Sango’s cellphones, so they wouldn’t get distracted and goof off. That was why Kagome hadn’t been warned ahead of time not to wait and just go home.

As for the reason the gym had to be cleaned; well, Sango had mentioned something about Miroku groping her ass once again, causing the brunette to blow her top. Like normal, she chased the Houshi around the room, but this time, the angry teen started to chuck whatever was in reach. In the end, the gym was a disaster, Miroku was unconscious, and they both were in trouble.

A humorous laugh had bubbled forth after the tale which in turn did not make her best friend happy; She cried about the horror of the situation, and it only caused the other woman to quip about real horror. That got the bemoaning teen’s attention, and Kagome had to explain all that had gone down in her absence.

Slim hands reached up to cover her face as she groaned into them. Just thinking about the dog demon got her all flustered and confused. It made it much worse since the said yōkai had been giving her wide berth after that night. Of course, that was what she had wanted, but why was it bothering her so much that he finally listened? It shouldn’t, but it did.

She flipped onto her stomach and buried her face into the warmed pillow. Maybe she was tired, and that was the reason why she was feeling like this? Sleep deprivation could make you think crazy things. 'Maybe I should go to sleep early?' Thought the flustered woman as she closed her tired eyes and felt her body start to relax.

Just as she began to drift off to a deeper slumber, music blared from the nightstand beside the bed. Her eyes popped open and narrowed at the rectangular device before reaching out to accept the call and placing it on the speaker. "You better have a good freaking reason for calling me!" Snapped Kagome loudly so the person on the other line could hear the annoyance in her aggravated tone.

A very chipper voice sprang from the receiver and greeted the irritated woman. "Well, hello to you too. Kagome that is one hell of a way to greet someone. You should make that your voicemail message. People would love to know how upbeat you are."  
  
Kagome huffed at her smartass friend while her body bounced against the mattress as she flipped onto her back. "Sango, what do you want?" She was in no mood to joke, and only wanted to go to sleep for the night not talk on the phone.  
  
Ignoring the snappy tone, Sango continued to happily address the moody female. "I called to see if you want to come out with us. We are going to the Demon's Den. You want to come?"  
  
Kagome groaned aloud and declined the offer. "No." All she wanted to do was sleep, not to go out and party. Plus, her mama had taken Souta and Malakai to visit her Aunt, so she could destress for the night. Kagome had told her mama that she didn’t have to take Malakai, but the older woman insisted saying that it would do Kagome some good and may help her clear her muddled mind.

Sango’s happy tone transformed into a whine, and Kagome knew that the brunette was pouting. "Awe, come on Kagome, it will be fun. Plus, you need to get your mind off of stuff anyway." Pointed out the teen while she continued to bellyache softly.  
  
"Nope, I’m not interested," Was Kagome’s quick response. Once again, sleep was what she needed, and not some hot and sweaty club.  
  
"Pretty please," Begged the brunette on the other line.   
  
"No!" snapped the young mother while pinching the bridge of her nose tightly.  
  
Sango said nothing in return as if she were thinking of another way to try and convince her. Even if she did come up with something, it wasn’t going to work. Nope, not this time.  
  
Silence hung between the duo until Sango's shrill voice cut through the stillness and began to beg. "Please, please, please, please, pretty please!"  
  
"Uggggh!!!" A frustrated cry sprang from Kagome, and a hand moved to rub at her furrowed brow. How could they go out anyway? It was pointless since there is the curfew for anyone under the age of eighteen to be indoors by eleven. Plus, places like that like to card hardcore. It would be unlikely that they would get in and it would be a waste of time.

The other teen continued to plead loudly over the speaker. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."   
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. The only way Sango would shut up is if she went along or hung up on her. If she did the latter, Sango would just come over in person and continue with the harassment. "You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?" questioned the young mother dryly.  
  
Sango laughed boisterously and agreed. "You got that right."  
  
"If I hang up right now, you’re just going to come over, aren't you?" asked the tired teen.

"Damn straight." Came the confident response from the cell phone.

Her eyes scrunched together for a second before flipping onto her stomach and conceding. "Fine but do we have to go to Demon's den?" It was a place she knew that a lot of demons liked to frequent quite often, and Sesshōmaru was no exception. She didn’t want to risk running into him.  
  
“Yes!” Sango’s squeal of triumph echoed through the phone before she settled down and answered quickly, "Unfortunately, Inuyasha refuses to go anywhere else."  
  
‘Wonderful,’ thought Kagome as she glared at her pillowcase. "Inuyasha is such a Baka," she grumbled aloud and kicked at the mattress.  
  
Babbling excitedly, Sango was apparently no longer listening as she informed the young mother on what they would be doing. "I'll be at your house in an hour, so be ready. We should be able to catch the bus on time."  
  
Kagome sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, so she could grab the phone to bid her friend goodbye for the time being. "Okay, I'll be ready. See you in a little bit. Bye."  
  
"Sure. See you then," said Sango before ending the call.  
  
Sighing, the teen stood up and stretched her limbs then tossed the phone on the rumpled covers. 'Well, I better get ready.' Ugh…Why was she doing this again? All she wanted to do was sleep. The things she does in the name of friendship.  
  
Kagome scurried to her closet and began to go through the various clothes hanging in the small room. She knew she wanted a dress but wasn’t sure which one since she had quite a few. Maybe she should wear the one her cousin got her for her birthday? It had never been worn and was very pretty. She had always wanted to wear it but never had a chance. This would be a perfect time to pull it out and wear it. Retrieving the black lace high-lo midi dress, the teen admired the lace pattern and scalloped trim before hurrying to her dresser to grab a set of clean undergarments. She laid the items on the bed before making her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Soon Kagome rushed back into the room with a towel wrapped around her body and one around her head. She unwound the one entangled in her hair and let the other towel drop to the floor as she reached for her undergarments. She slipped them on then grabbed the lace dress and stepped into it.

Turning to the floor mirror, she was pleased to note that the dress fit her perfectly, and the V-neck and spaghetti straps showed just enough skin to be sexy but tasteful.

The teen twirled a few more times before hurrying to the vanity to put on some light makeup then blow dry her dampened locks. Once done, she went to her closet to find a matching pair of strappy heels and a clutch to throw her phone and keys in before heading out of the room and down the stairs.

The doorbell rang just as she hit the landing and sauntered to the front door, dropping her heels and clutch on the bench as she went. Kagome flung it open, revealing her brown-eyed bestie. “Hey, Sango. Come on in.” She ushered the woman in and sat down on the bench to slip on her heels.  
  
Sango stepped through the threshold and whistled loudly. "Hey look at you, don't you look perdy."  
  
Kagome buckled the straps then stood up so she could do a little turn and pointed at the other teen.  "I could say the same for you." She eyed her best friend's magenta cotton V-neck playsuit; it had spaghetti straps, cinched at the waist and wide leg pants accompanied by a pair of kitten heels. Sango looked awesome in it, and if Kagome wore stilettos, she could even borrow it. "I like it. Now when can I wear it?"  
  
The brunette snorted and turned towards the door. "It was expensive so when hell freezes over."  
  
Kagome clutched at her chest in mock hurt and cried out. "Sango you would deny your best friend a cute outfit like that. How could you?" She tossed some money in the small purse and grabbed out her keys before following Sango out the door and locking it.

"I would let you, but you have a habit of losing things." Retorted Sango as she made her way down the path to the stone stairway.

Kagome screeched and flailed her arms about as the duo carefully descended the steps. "Oh, come on! I lost something once, and I told you I'd find the shorts one of these days."  
  
Clucking and sending her a sharp look, Sango's tone held a large amount of exasperation. "That was two years ago and even if you do find them, I sure as hell won’t be able to fit in them anymore."  
  
"You’re still the same size." Remarked Kagome with a flick of her hand.

The brunette cocked her derrière in her friend’s direction and pointed at it. “My ass is considerably bigger than it had been two years ago. I definitely have more junk in the trunk.”

“Well, you are doing those squat thingies, so it is expected.” Quipped the young mother before coming up with a compromise of sorts. “Okay, if I find the shorts I’ll donate them then buy you a new pair.”

“You could just buy me a new pair now.” Offered Sango as she sat on the bench to wait for the bus.

Kagome plopped down next to her and swung her heeled feet to and fro. “But I could still find them.”

A sigh left the other teen as she shook her head at the woman. “Yet you’re still going to have to buy a new pair.”

“Not the point.” Retorted Kagome with a shrug.

“So the point,” Was Sango’s response causing her friend to roll her blue eyes and huff loudly.

"Whatever." Grumbled Kagome under her breath then said nothing else as the bus rolled up and the duo stood up to get on.  
  
Sometime later had the two women exiting the large transport vehicle and making their way down the last few blocks to Demon’s Den.

When the nightclub came into view, the raven headed teen realized that she never asked her friend how they were going to get in if they were carded. “Hey, what are we supposed to do if they card us?”

Sango’s gaze widened in surprise and paused in step. “Oh yeah, I forgot.” She dug through her purse and pulled out what appeared to be a card of some kind then passed it over. “Here.”

Scanning the card in her hand, Kagome noticed that it was an ID and it had all of her information on it. The thing looked legit, and she couldn’t help but wonder where Sango had gotten it from. “Where did you get this?” Ask the teen with a cock of her brow.

Her friend smiled slyly and began to walk slowly in the direction of the guarded doors. “Houshi. He owed me one.”

If you asked her, Miroku owned Sango more than fake IDs for all the times he had grabbed her best friend’s assets, but it was a start. At least it didn't look like a fake and hoped it fooled whoever was bouncing tonight.  “Wow, Miroku makes fake Ids and good ones at that.”

Sango laughed wholeheartedly and turned around to walk backwards as she spoke. “Surprising isn’t it. He has a talent with his hands other than grabbing ass.”

“You mean your ass.” Responded the Miko cheekily and a snort ripped from her.

The smile wiped away from Sango’s features and was replaced with disgust. “Unfortunately.” She sneered before turning around and marching to the big bronzed bouncer waiting outside of the club’s entrance.

Kagome laughed some more than eyed the man as they approached. She watched as his green gaze slid over their bodies as if he were trying to decide if they were legal or not. His huge hand came up to stop them while he smiled toothily and spoke. "IDs Ladies."   
  
Both women held out their new identifications for him to see. He looked from the IDs to the girls then back to the IDs. He must have thought they were real because he stepped back to let them through.

Kagome fluttered her lashes and flashed the bouncer a sexy smirk; he winked in return as they passed. She silently thanked Miroku for having another talent other than just being a pervert. Yep encouraging illegal activity is always good. Kamigami, they were all fucked up, weren't they? At least she wasn't the only one with issues.  
  
Bass thrummed throughout the enclosed space and people were scattered in many directions causing the pair to wade through the crowd to search for their waiting friends.   
  
Kagome shimmed closer to Sango to talk to her. "You see them?" she asked while scanning the vast room.  
  
Sango shook her brown head and yelled over the pulsing music. "Yeah over there." She pointed toward the right side of the room.  
  
The teen mom followed her friend's finger and spotted a glint of silver among the crowd. Her heart seemed to stop beating for a second at the sight of the familiar tresses and groaned. 'Oh god.' Her mind flashed immediately to Sesshōmaru and Kagome scolded herself for it. What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she automatically think of him? Who she saw was not the arrogant Inuyōkai that she couldn't stop thinking about but his younger brother. After all, it was Inuyasha's idea to come here.  
  
Shaking away the troubling thoughts, Kagome followed Sango to their friends. She rolled her unusual colored eyes towards the ceiling when she heard the brash tone of the half-demon.

"Fuck." Inuyasha barked sharply. "What the hell took you so long?"  
  
Kagome pulled out the chair next to him and plopped into it while setting her clutch on the tabletop. Her features pinched together in mild vexation as she glared at the dog demon. Not everyone had a car and a license; that shit was quite expensive. "Inuyasha do shut up. I had an hour to get ready, and we had to take the damn bus. If you wanted us to come sooner, then you should have picked us up.”  
  
“Keh,” He scoffed loudly, and his amber eyes trailed slowly down her form. "It shouldn't have taken you that long.” He thumbed at her and sneered. “Look at your fucking outfit."  
  
She peered down at her dress then back to the dog demon; her teeth ground together while forcing out a response. "What's wrong with my outfit?" It was just a freaking dress, and there was nothing the matter with it. What the hell was he seeing? Was he losing his sight or something? Maybe he needed to get his eyes checked? Do demons even have eye problems? That was a thought for another night.

Inuyasha snorted, but his eyes dropped to her lower half. "Look at it. There's nothing there. If that dress got any higher, you'd see your ass."  
  
There was something in his tone that made Kagome wonder if he wanted it to be shorter. She tugged at the hem and protested hotly. "There's nothing wrong with my dress! It's not that short."  
  
His amber eyes met hers and took a swig of his beer then used the neck of the bottle to point at her legs. "It's short enough to see that small birthmark you have in your inner thigh." 

If he had seen her birthmark, then he had to of been looking up her dress. She fought down the flush that wanted to deepen and failed completely when her mind drifted to another issue. Did he see her panties? Oh god, she hoped not. That would be incredibly awkward since they were friends after all. Eyes now bugging and cheeks flaming red, Kagome went to tug at the hem some more. "How the hell would you know that unless you were checking me out?" cried the embarrassed teen.  
  
Nearly choking on his beer, Inuyasha began to sputter while his own face turned a tinge of pink. "W.w…what?" He looked like someone who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Dark brows disappeared beneath her bangs, and the embarrassment she had been feeling diminished some as she eyed the nervous Hanyō squirming in his seat. Fighting the twitch of her lips, Kagome realized that she was thoroughly enjoying the half demon’s discomfort.

"You heard me, were you checking me out?" teased the amused woman.

The dog demon’s cheeks flamed with even more color, and his gaze darted away from her person. “Keh.” Inuyasha scoffed loudly and shrugged while trying to play it off with that dismissive attitude. "You wish wench."  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly and flipped her hair over a shoulder. "Sorry," Her blue eyes slid down his lean body as he had done to her. "but you're not my type." That was a big fat lie-well sort of. Inuyasha was one of her oldest friends, and it's not like he's wasn't eye candy because he was. The Hanyō was hot, and he knew it. Unfortunately, personality wise he wasn’t someone she was romantically interested in. His brother, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Ugh. She was supposed to be forgetting the Inuyōkai and having a good time. Stupid dog demons.  
  
His gaze found its way back to hers and narrowed sharply. He curled a clawed finger in her direction and cooed brazenly. "Come here wench and let's see if I'm your type or not."

Kagome realized that he was serious and swallowed the lump that materialized in her throat. Pink lips parted though no words came. She should have known better than to challenge a dog demon. You would have thought she would have learned this lesson by now. The flustered teen continued to stare wide-eyed at the hanyō while he waited for her to say something. She only broke eye contact when Sango cleared her throat.

Her best friend smiled and lifted a pink colored glass. “Since you were busy I went ahead and ordered you a drink.”  
  
Returning the smile with one of gratitude, Kagome ignored the heated gaze the half-demon was shooting her and asked about the drink, "What did you get me?"  
  
Sango handed Kagome the cold beverage before speaking. "Peach Chuhai. I hope that's okay?"  
  
Her mother when she did drink preferred Ume flavored Chuhai and occasionally let Kagome have a nip. Ume was okay, but she wouldn’t mind trying something new, and peach was one of her favorites.

Kagome took a small sip from the pink glass and let the carbonated bubbles hit her tongue. The refreshing taste of peach was nice on the palate, and the coolness of the ice was a must in the crowded room. "Mmmm…Tastes good to me." She said as they clink their glasses together then took another sip.  
  
For some time the group sat at the table just drinking and talking about various things. Kagome took a swig of her drink and out of the corner of her eye, watched Miroku slowly scooting closer to an unaware Sango. The teen knew that whatever the Houshi was planning would not end well if he continued to act like a perverted creeper. Plus, the dreamy look on his face was a little unsettling as he slithered nearer and reached over to grasp Sango’s hand.  
  
Her best friend’s focus immediately snapped to the monk. She quickly yanked her hand from his hold and suspiciously narrowed her brown eyes. "What do you think you're doing, Houshi?!" snarled Sango harshly.  
  
Miroku raised the hand up and batted his violet eyes innocently. "I was only going to ask you to dance, my dearest Sango. No funny business."   
  
Sango rolled her eyes and snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right, Monk. Those hands tend to go where they are not welcome."  
  
Miroku moved his hand over his heart and protested. "I swear to you, my dearest that I will keep my hands from wondering if you will just dance with me this once." He gave her the saddest look that made even Kagome root for Sango to say yes.  
  
Like everyone else, the young mother waited on bated breath as the brunette considered the monk’s words. Kagome was sure Sango was going to tell Miroku no but to her surprise, her best friend did the opposite.

“Sure. Just make sure to keep your hands to yourself or this will never happen again. Got it?”

“Yes, my dearest Sango.” He said as he stood up and held out his hand to lead the woman out to the dance floor.

Kagome watched the monk lead her best friend into the crowd and disappear. Holy shit. Hell must have frozen over, or Sango was slightly inebriated? Kagome thought the latter was very possible. As for her other friend, it seems that Inuyasha was being pulled onto the dance floor by a very attractive fox demon.  
  
Peering around the empty table, she sighed deeply then took the last sip of her drink. Damn. First, her friends leave and now her drinks gone. Wonderful. What else could happen? Her fingers circled the rim of the glass but stopped when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Someone was watching her. Kagome turned slowly around to see if she could find the perpetrator but to her surprise, she found no one. She had a sense of déjà vu and could have sworn this had happened before. Fuck. If she was going to deal with this shit she was going to need another cocktail.

Kagome left her seat and hoped no one would snag their table by the time she got another Chuhai. Squeezing through the crowd, she made her way to the bar and smiled at the cute bartender when he came to her section.  
  
He directed a sexy grin she was sure he used on every woman he met and leaned on the bar as he spoke. "What can I get for a pretty little thing like you?"    
  
The bartender was indeed hot, but he had one thing in mind, and it wasn’t for her body; it was for the tips. Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled even more. Her finger rose to her pink bottom lip and tapped it. "Hmmm… A peach Chuhai.” She batted her cobalt eyes coyly. "please."  
  
“Will do Babe." Said the bartender with a wink and another saucy grin.  
  
Leaning against the bar and tapping her fingers across the glossy top, she watched the man start to make her drink. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted someone sidled up next to her but paid no heed to the stranger as she waited.

When the bartender was finished, he slid the glass in front of her with another tip-earning grin. “800 yen.”

800 yen for a drink. Geesh, there goes some of the money she earned from helping with the shrine. She paid the man then took a sip of the drink as the bartender counted her hard-earned cash and moved on to the next customer.

She jumped when she felt a hot breath of air hit the shell of her ear and a husky tone washed over her. "Would you like to dance?" the stranger asked.

There was an inkling of familiarity that tickled Kagome’s subconscious, but she pushed it away as she contemplated the stranger’s offer. Dancing with someone she didn’t know wasn’t something she would normally do. Though the whole point of coming here was to have a good time and to forget about the complicated and stressful week. 'Should I? I haven't danced with anyone since…' Her raven locks swished about as she chased away the thought of the Inuyōkai. 'I came out to forget about him, and that is what I am going to do. Screw him. What better way to do that then to dance.'

With the decision made, the young woman turned to the unknown man to tell him yes when her mouth floundered as she recognized the imposing figure lounging off to the side. "Sesshōmaru!?" Squeaked Kagome faintly. He wasn't supposed to be at this club. Why was he there? Why couldn’t she just get any form of peace from this Inuyōkai? Granted he had left her alone the rest of the week, but it seemed to have changed once more.

A rare smile was etched onto his normally harsh features and was so out of character for the Inuyōkai. He greeted her in that rough tone that she had not recognized before. "Kagome."  
  
She could smell the traces of hard liquor on his breath and noticed his golden eyes had a glazed over appearance. 'Oh god, is he buzzed?’ wondered Kagome as she eyed the Inuyōkai some more. It took a lot to get a demon buzzed; hell, it took a lot just to get a demon drunk. It also lowered their control, especially with their beasts. A shiver slid down her spine, and her heart jolted rapidly at the thought of Sesshōmaru’s beast.  
  
Raising a slim eyebrow and grinning cockily, he leaned in closer to whisper to her.  “See something you like."  
  
Those words tore her blue eyes away from his and caused a large dose of sarcasm to roll off her sharp tongue. "Yeah, I like my men drunk and stupid.” How much exactly did the demon have to drink?  Why did she care? She did not know but found herself feeling concerned anyway. “Kami Sesshōmaru, how much have you had?" asked Kagome as her eyes trailed back to the demon with apparent concern.  
  
He either ignored the apprehension or didn’t notice it as his golden gaze heated considerably and that grin became wider. "Not nearly enough." Cracked the demon as he reached over to tuck an unruly piece of hair behind one of her ears and chuckled lowly.

For the Inuyōkai to smile and laugh was rare, but when he did, it made her heart skip some more, and her legs want to turn into jelly. As Kagome watched Sesshōmaru carefully, she realized that Malakai had that very same smile. The young mother loved her son’s toothy grin because it made her heart swell with joy while making her feel incredibly loved. Did that mean she felt that way about Sesshōmaru as well? It would be a lie to say that she didn’t. There was something about the demon that seemed to draw her in even though he had hurt her terribly. She tried to play off the way her thoughts were going by acting outraged by his unexpected recklessness. "Sesshōmaru this is not funny! You know what can happen if you get carried away. Why are you…"

A finger rested against her lips to silence the words that were about to come next. "Dance with me." He softly asked while dropping his hand to her wrist and tugging her small body into his arms.  
  
Surprised by the sudden movement, Kagome stared up at the demon wide-eyed and couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine as he leaned in to whisper tenderly into her ear. "Please, dance with me."

The alcohol must have gone to her head because the teen found herself agreeing to his request. She grabbed her forgotten drink and took a large gulp of the fruit beverage before letting the yōkai lead her through the crowd and onto the dance floor.  
  
They made their way towards the edge where the lights were the dimmest and began to dance. He pulled her close and wrapped his muscular arms around her petite waist while maneuvering his thigh between her legs.

The music pulsed with life dragging the couple into the sensual motions as they began to rock in tandem with the sound.   
  
Kagome's teeth buried into her bottom lip, stopping a moan that almost escaped when his thigh accidentally brushed her sex. 'Oh Kamigami.' It seemed like a Fire moved through her bloodstream and straight to the juncture between her thighs. She fought another groan and could have sworn that the club had gone up in flames by the way the sweat ran down her neck and over the swell of her breasts.

The dog demon dipped her backward and roved over her still firm body before bringing her back to him. His golden eyes gleamed with hunger, and his chest rumbled as he spoke. "Beautiful." He whispered against the side of her head.  
  
'Did he just call me beautiful?' Thought the flustered teen and ducked her flushed face into his clothed chest. Kagome couldn't believe what was coming out of the demon's mouth.  
  
His finger slid underneath her chin and tilted it up, so she was staring into his golden gaze. He gently stroked her cheek and whispered once again. "So beautiful."  
  
Kagome's cheeks flamed at his words and her blue eyes enlarged when he bent down and quickly seize her lips. Her body tensed at first under the assault but then relaxed when she threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him in return.

She felt him take in her warmed flesh into his hot mouth and drag his fangs lightly over her bottom lip, causing a shiver of delight to race throughout her trembling form. He carefully stroked her soft appendage earning him the same attention as she began battled back with the same earnest.  
  
Unbeknownst to either of them, the couple was rapidly making their way in the direction of the back of the club sliding between one entwined couple after the next toward the dark.  
  
The distracted priestess jolted when her back slammed against the cool wall and her dress bunched up over her thighs when her legs instantly came up to wrap them around his waist.   
  
The dog demon’s hand cupped her lace clad ass to keep her upright, while his other rested against the wall. He leaned over the surprised woman and forcefully took hold of her swollen lips once again.

A muffled moan erupted between the two when the yōkai rolled his hips and rocked his hardened member against her heated core.

The pleasuring movements caused the fire within the tiny priestess to burn even hotter and her back to arch off the wall brushing her full breasts against his firm chest.

Kagome released another low moan, her hips meeting his rolls with ones of her own. The tight feeling began building in her lower belly. She was so close just a little more, and bliss would be hers. She couldn't think straight; her mind was a jumbled mess of wanton thoughts.

Abruptly, his hips stopped moving, and the teen whimpered from the loss. Sesshōmaru’s lust filled voice whispered to her. "I need you, Gome."  
  
'Gome?' A sharp pain shot through her, and she felt each stitch holding the cracks of her heart together pop open one by one. She snapped out of her lustful haze, and her soulful eyes flew open.

'What the fuck am I doing? I can't do this again.' Thought Kagome painfully while her legs fell away from his waist and she struggled out of his embrace. She brought up her hands to push him away and cried over the music. "No, I can’t."

Sesshōmaru snatched up her wrist, his honey eyes burned with hurt and anger, as he spoke. "Do not run away."  
  
Kagome glared up at him coldly and pulled her arm from his grasp, then snarled sharply. "Do not lecture me on running away, Sesshōmaru. Not when you did it first." She fixed the hem of her dress and whipped around to make her way to the last place she had seen her friends. She didn’t bother to look back to see if Sesshōmaru were following or not, right now she simply wanted to get away.  
  
The upset woman pushed her way through the crowd, scolding herself for being so stupid. 'I can't believe I just did that! After all that has happened, I end up making out with him.' Hell, she had done little more than just make out with him. Her body still tingled from the passionate moment.  
  
Approaching the vacant table, she had hoped to encounter her friends, but alas they were not there. ‘Wonderful!’ Reflected Kagome as she stared at the table in considerable annoyance before turning away and stomping to the bar. She needed a stiff drink; something very strong; something that would numb the pain and make her forget.  
  
Kagome strolled up to the bar and squeezed in between two customers reaching out to flag down the bartender. The man that came was not the flirtatious one from before but someone new. She tried to smile as friendly as she could and requested the liquor of choice. “Two shots of Awamori, please.”  
  
The bartender eyed her tiny form and hesitantly questioned her. "Are you sure, Miss?"

She ran a shaky hand through her raven locks and ground her teeth together. "Yes." She carefully bit out the words and tried her hardest not to take her frustration out on this innocent bystander. The bartender had no idea how badly she wanted to forget what had happened minutes before.

“It might be best to have it on the rocks instead.” Stated the bartender clearly uncomfortable with the idea of giving her the shots of the high grain alcohol.

Kagome ignored the appeal and changed the subject. “Can I ask you a question?”

Taken back, the bartender shrugged his shoulders and spoke. “Sure.”

“Have you ever run into an ex? One that had torn out your heart and left you there to bleed?” asked the teen.

Recognition lit his dark eyes as he answered. “Yeah, I have.”

“Then you know what I am feeling right now. I need this, please.” Her voice shook, and she blinked away the unshed tears. “Please.”

The bartender's eyes softened at the saddened plea and give in. "Sure sweetheart."

He set two shot glasses in front of her and grabbed the dark bottle to fill them, then went about filling another glass with water.  He set that one down and made note of it. “You might need this.”  
  
Shaking her dark head, Kagome thanked him and passed the bartender the needed yen. She slipped her hand around the smooth glass and brought it to her parted lips to slam it back quickly. Her stomach churned from the strong-tasting alcohol, but she shook it off and moved to the second glass. She downed that one swiftly as well then took a drink from the glass of water to chase away the robust taste.   
  
Minutes passed as she listened to the loud music and the soft chatter of those around her. Her mind wandered back to Sesshōmaru. She shouldn’t have left like that, but it felt like two sides of herself were warring; one that wanted to forgive him and the other that was so hurt that she wasn’t sure if she could. It was so fucking confusing though it didn’t help that the alcohol was beginning to make things a little bit fuzzy.

She jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned around to find her best friend watching her.

"Don't do that!" snapped Kagome with a hot glare directed at the other woman.   
  
Sango smiled and held up her hands, apologizing softly. "Sorry. I have been looking for you everywhere. Where the hell have you been? I'm ready to go if you are. I just have to hail a cab."  
  
Kagome stepped away from the bar and swayed slightly. "Yes. I'm ready to go."  
  
Sango eyed her carefully and grabbed an arm to steady her. "You okay?" asked the concerned woman.  
  
Kagome shook her head and straightened out the hem of her dress while still wobbling slightly. "I'm fine."  
  
Sango didn’t seem so sure but said nothing as she helped Kagome walk towards the exit. Outside, the sober woman flagged a passing cab and assisted her friend inside. Kagome pressed her forehead against the cool glass as Sango gave the cab driver the shrine address.  
  
Sango sat next to her for a few minutes before eyeing her quiet friend. "Okay Kagome, what did you drink?"  
  
She didn't even open her eyes as she responded. "I had one and a half peach Chuhais’ then two shots of Awamori."  
  
"Why the two shots of Awamori?" asked her curious friend.  
  
Kagome didn't want to talk about it. She was so confused right now and all she wanted to do was forget. "I don’t want to talk about."  
  
Sango didn’t press her as they traveled down the road. "Okay."  
  
The grain alcohol began to take effect, Kagome's head started to spin, and her stomach began to gurgle and churn. 'Oh boy, I don't feel so well.' Thought the woozy priestess as she tried to push the feeling away by rolling down the window. She took in a few deep breaths and the wooziness seemed to dissipate.  
  
Sometime later, the cab stopped outside the shrine steps. Sango paid the cabbie then helped Kagome out of the vehicle and up the stone steps.

The drunken teen fished out her keys and attempted to unlock the front door. Unsuccessful and getting frustrated, Kagome shoved the keys into her friend’s hands. “I can't get. Herre you try dit.”

Sango seemed to get the door unlocked quickly and ushered the drunken woman inside. Kagome staggered to the bench and tried to take off her heels. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she weren’t seeing two of everything. Sango came to the rescue again and helped her out of the heels.  

The double vision had her stomach churning once more and she turned to her friend looking a little green. “Eyes don't eels so goopd.” A hand slapped over her mouth as the drunken woman flew up from the bench and stumbled to the bathroom to give the porcelain god an offering.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I won't know unless you review


	7. We All Make Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.
> 
> Last Time: The drunken teen fished out her keys and attempted to unlock the front door. Unsuccessful and getting frustrated, Kagome shoved the keys into her friend's hands. "I can't get. Herre you try dit."
> 
> Sango seemed to get the door unlocked quickly and ushered the drunken woman inside. Kagome staggered to the bench and tried to take off her heels. It wouldn't have been so bad if she weren't seeing two of everything. Sango came to the rescue again and helped her out of the heels.
> 
> The double vision had her stomach churning once more and she turned to her friend looking a little green. "Eyes don't eels so goopd." A hand slapped over her mouth as the drunken woman flew up from the bench and stumbled to the bathroom to give the porcelain god an offering.

 

 

The bright morning sun filtered between the flimsy curtains causing the semi-conscious female on the couch to fling an arm over her burning lids. 'I must kill that god damn light.' Thought the tired teenager while a hoarse groan echoed throughout the silent room.

Withdrawing her thin limb away from her face, the woman groaned some more and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. Another beam illuminated her features, causing her to jerk to the side. She suddenly cringed and reached up to massage her stiffened neck, grumbling to the empty room. "Shit that hurt."

Though what did she expect when she passed out on the narrow sofa? It wasn't the ideal place to crash, especially with all those throw pillows her mother has scattered about, but it could be worse. Thank god she didn't have a hangover. That would be the cherry on the shitcake that was her life. When did it get so freaking complicated? Oh yeah, when Sesshōmaru stepped into her world. "Damn Inuyōkai," Muttered the annoyed priestess before shaking off the thought and getting up to grab some pain relievers for the pain than to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Heading back into the quiet room, the moody female flopped down on the sofa with a bowl of yogurt topped with granola and fruit. Wiggling around to get comfortable, Kagome picked up the remote to turn on the tv and streaming service, so as not to sit in the family room in silence. If she did that, her mind would wander to the events last night, and she didn't want to go there. Today the teen just wanted to relax and eat her brunch. Later she would think about the things but not now.

Settling on a slice of life anime that everyone was talking about; the eager mother started digging into her homemade parfait. Savoring the silky texture of the yogurt and focusing on the lighthearted and heartwarming comedy, she let both distract her for the time being.

An hour into the show, the sound of the doorbell echoed loudly and had Kagome wondering who that could be. She wasn't expecting anyone, and as far as she knew her mother and brother weren't either. Pausing the episode, the curious teen popped up from the couch and hurried to the front door.

Skidding on her socks down the hallway, Kagome hit the frame with a light thud and giggled softly. She quickly opened the door to reveal an unknown man waiting patiently on the stoop. He wore a uniform of a well-known florist in the area and held a large bouquet in one hand and electronic device in the other.

The delivery guy smiled and glanced at his electronic pad before speaking. "A delivery for one Higurashi Kagome."

What did the man say? That couldn't possibly be right. Who would want to send her flowers, especially ones from an establishment so expensive? Her face flushed with embarrassment when she realized she had been staring at the man for a moment longer than was proper. "I am her," squeaked out the mortified teen while trying to force down the sea of red.

This guy must have seen that kind of reaction before because he didn't even bat an eye as he handed her the device and pointed at the screen. "Just sign here."

Kagome signed where the man had indicated then passed the pad back to him. "Here you go."

He took the device and quickly handed her the big bouquet while he stepped away from the stoop and waved happily. "I hope you like them and have a nice day."

The young priestess waved in return and nudged the wooden slab closed with her foot. She carried the large bouquet into the living room and set it on the coffee table. Kagome sat on the couch and eyed the floral arrangement. It was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. The flora was in various shades of blue, and they were resting in a vintage style crystal vase. She didn't recognize the flowers but thought they were beautiful nonetheless.

Her eyes slid down to a small envelope embraced by the delicate petals and plucked it out. She slowly opened the flap and pulled out the tiny card. Two words were printed neatly on it: For You. There was no name to identify the sender just those two words. The person seemed to want to remain anonymous. Why would someone send her flowers? Who would want to?

She looked from the card to the flowers too deep in thought to hear the knocking. The unfocused teen jump when a whistle penetrated the silence. "Damn who sent the flowers?"

Kagome recognizing the voice of her best friend shrugged while still eyeing the white card. "I don't know they didn't leave a name."

Sango plopped down next to her and snagged the small paper from her hand. "Ah, a secret admirer type thing."

Leaning forward and smelling the stunning flowers, she shrugged some more before answering. "I guess. All the note said was 'for you'. I don't have the faintest idea who would have sent them."

"Well, the Ajisai mean apologies and/or gratitude. The Bellflowers mean unchanging love, honesty, and obedience. As for the Sumire, they mean love, sincerity, and small bliss. It seems to me that this is some type of apology bouquet," explained the brunette as she placed the note on the table.

An apology bouquet. Why would someone send her something like that? Kagome lightly touched the soft petals and scoffed. "Who would need to apologize to me?"

An unattractive snort left the other woman while resting against the cushions; her tone was dry as that old well in the courtyard. "Really? You can't think of anyone who may feel like they needed to apologize. No one comes to mind, especially with how you were acting last night."

Sesshōmaru? Shit. She was so consumed with not thinking about the night before that it had never occurred to her that they could be from him. "Why would he send flowers?" pondered Kagome picking the card and rereading the words.

Sango's thin brow rose at the crumbs of information and attempted to weasel some more out. "Who is he, and why would he need to send you flowers?"

Uh oh. It appeared that she said that aloud. Brushing off the questions, Kagome waved the tiny card at her friend and played it off as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "It's not important."

The other teen snatched the small paper from her grasp once more and examined the note again.

"Hey!" Cried Kagome and tried to take back the card.

Sango dodged her attempts and cheekily pushed the issue. "It sounds important to me."

Even if it was important, she really didn't want to talk about it today and let her best friend know that. "Sango, I don't want to talk about it."

A frustrated sigh escaped the brunette, and she tossed the note onto her edgy friend's lap before snarking, "That's what you said last night too."

Refusing to elaborate any further, Kagome attempted to change the subject by distracting the female next to her. "What are you doing here?" Normally Sango would be helping Grammy Kaede in the garden not harassing the shit out of her.

"Can't I visit my bestie and see how she is doing? Especially, after the mess that I cleaned up and the ramen, you asked me to make. Which I might add, you didn't even eat because you ended up passing out on the couch," retorted the teen and waggled a finger at her.

Well, that explained how she ended up in pajamas and why she woke up on the couch. Kagome sniffed haughtily and flipped some hair over her shoulder. "Not if you are going to be all snotty."

Placing a hand over her heart, Sango gasped and fell against the cushions dramatically. "Awe. Is that any way to talk to your best friend?"

"When she is annoying me then yes," snarked Kagome throwing a pillow at the woman being a tad bit theatrical.

The brunette caught the decorative pillow and tossed it back, laughing when it hit its mark then quipped at the fallen teen. "I'm going to ignore that. I just came to see if you wanted to have a girl's night. We could watch a couple of movies, eat loads of food, and do some beauty stuff. If you want, we can stop at some vending machines. I know where there is a bunch, and one of them is a pizza one. We'll get some junk food and maybe go to Matsumoto Kiyoshi to get some face masks and such."

Ooh, movies, spa time, and some pizza. Well, it beat what she was planning to do; finishing the anime series then hitting the sheets. Plus, who wouldn't want to try a vending machine that has hot and fresh pizza? She wondered how many kinds it would carry and hoped that it would have at least one thing she enjoyed. "That sounds like fun," stated Kagome while popping up from the couch tossing the pillow in her hands on the cushions.

It was already noon, and depending on what area that they traveled to, they would need to leave shortly to fit all the things in. "We should probably get going then."

Sango stood up and glanced at her wristwatch, agreeing. "If we hurry, we can just make the next bus."

"Great!" Clapped Kagome happily and hurried out of the room with her friend scrambling to follow.

She paused that the bottom of the staircase and turned to the brunette. "Give me five, and I will be ready to go."

Motioning down the hallway, Sango let her know where she would be until then. "Sure. You'll find me by the front door waiting."

"Perfect. See you in five," stated the chipper woman who then took off taking the steps two at a time, so she could get to her room faster and throw something on.

True to the teenage mom's word, she was done in record time and back downstairs sliding some large sunglasses over her makeup-free face and slipping into a pair of tennis shoes.

Sango grinned at the sight and opened the front door. "You ready to go?"

Grabbing some money, metro pass and keys from the abandoned clutch on the seat, Kagome popped the 'p' and chucked her the keys as she scrambled passed. "Yep. Though I wish we had a vehicle, so we didn't have to take the bus."

A sigh came from the woman in agreement while locking the door behind them. "We'll take the bus there, then take a taxi home," suggested Sango when she turned around and tossed the keys back.

Not having to lug a bunch of bags on the bus was a wonderful idea and something Kagome agreed upon wholeheartedly. "That sounds great. Plus, it will be easier with all the stuff we might decide to get."

"Exactly." Noted the brunette who glanced again at her watch and swore softly. "Crap. If we hurry, we can get there just before the bus arrives." She motioned for Kagome to follow then started the jog down the pathway.

The duo rushed out of the shrine making it just in time as the public transportation pulled up to the stop. They scrambled on scanning their passes and flopped down in the first vacant seat that they could find.

It took them several minutes, and two transfers before the teenagers arrived at the area that the drug store and the vending machines were located. They sped walked down the three blocks to Matsumoto Kiyoshi. Once in the large establishment, the twosome began to fill their baskets with the items they would need for the night.

Kagome held up numerous packets of face masks and waved them about. "Should I get one of each?"

Sango placed what looked like face cream into her basket then glanced over to examine the pouches being flashed and shrugged. "Sure, why not. We can use the rest another time."

With all the shit that's been going on lately maybe it would be best to get more just in case, she needed a spa day of her own. "Maybe I'll get two of each instead?" pondered Kagome for a moment before grabbing another set and tossing them in with the rest.

Her best friend threw something else in the plastic carrier and turned to ask her a question. "Do you have any purple nail polish at home?"

Purple nail polish? No, she didn't think that she had that color in her nail kit. "I'm positive that I don't. You might want to grab a bottle and some toe separators. I couldn't find any the last time I painted my toes."

"Will do," replied the brown-headed teen twisting around to walk backwards slowly down the aisle. "I will meet you by the register when I'm done."

"Cool. If you need me before then, I'll be up in the snack section." Kagome pointed in the direction of the stairs.

Sango's face lit up when she heard the word snack and called out some requests. "Please grab me a bag of Arare and a container of Jagariko. Ooh, and some Pure Gummies."

Like she could forget Sango's favorite treats, especially the Pure gummy. The sour treat was one of her favorites as well. Giving her a thumbs up, Kagome laughed a little and watched her friend disappear. She scanned the shelves one last time and threw in a jar of clay mask and some gel eye pads in the basket before making her way to the upper floors.

Quite a few minutes later had the girls carrying their goodies to the cash register. The young mother's smile dropped when she recognized the person who was checking out their stuff. 'Great.'

The teenaged male greeted Kagome with a wide grin and an exuberant wave. "Hi, Kagome!"

Sango snickered, causing the irritated female to kick the giggling woman in the shin. Her snickering friend grunted loudly, but Kagome ignored it as she painted on a brittle smile and greeted the boy politely as possible. "Hi, Hōjō."

Her ma was childhood friends with Hōjō's mom, and it seemed like every time the two women got together, his mother would try and play matchmaker. Sadly, Kagome held no interest in the boy what so ever. It appeared that Hojo did and tried on many occasions to ask her out. She had always let him down gently though the more she denied his advances, the more he continued asking. It was now quite irritating and had Kagome praying to the Kamigami. 'Please save me.'

Hojo was about to say something when a squeal broke out, and her name echoed throughout the store. "Kagome-chan!"

'Oh, I owe you big time.' Thanked the priestess as she turned to see a small dark-headed child running in her direction. A real smile spread over her lips when the teen recognized the young girl and bent down with open arms. The child slammed into her chest and squeezed Kagome tightly. "Hello, Rin-chan," chirped the woman happily.

"Rin missed Kagome-chan." Declared the little girl and hugged her some more.

Kagome returned the embrace and whispered sincerely. "And I missed you, Rin-chan." How could she not miss this little girl; her sweet and bubbly personality always brightened up any crappy day.

Rin pulled away from the embrace to peer over at her shopping companion, bouncing from heel to toe as she spoke. "Papa, look who Rin found!"

The tall Inuyōkai acknowledged his spirited child then accosted the young priestess with a very familiar quirk of his lips. "I see that Rin. Hello Kagome."

It had never occurred to Kagome that this was where Sesshōmaru inherited his smile from. She had to admit that it was a little disconcerting to see the familiar feature when she was dealing with confusing feelings for his eldest son. Merely thinking about the younger Inuyōkai made Kagome's stomach twist nervously, and the only way to halt the feeling was to shove the thought elsewhere. Making sure the smile hadn't dimmed, the anxious woman greeted the older demon as cheerfully as she could. "Hi, Mr. Tatakau."

"We have not seen you at the house for quite some time now. You should stop by and visit, my dear. Mrs. Tatakau would be thrilled to see you. As you know, you are always welcome even without my son," reminded her child's grandfather.

'Which son would that be?' thought Kagome cheekily. It would be unwise to ask aloud since Mr. Tatakau had no clue that his oldest son had been dating his youngest son's friend. That would just open a whole can of wasp larva.

Though she might visit the manor just to get Mrs. Tatakau's famous butter cookies. They were so good not even the store-bought ones could compare. Those delicious morsels would be so worth the risk of getting caught. Man, now she wanted some. Maybe they could find some in one of the vending machines? Ah, that would be nice.

Shaking out of her cookie filled thoughts, Kagome scratched the back of her neck and came up with an excuse close to the truth. "I know, I just have been so busy that's all. I'll make sure to stop in sometime."

Rin tugged on her sleeve and drew her attention. "Will Kagome-chan come to play with Rin?"

Kagome gently smiled and lightly patted the crown of her raven locks. "Not today, sweetheart. Maybe another day. I have plans with my friend. You remember Sango?" She pointed at the other teen who was paying for their things, and Rin shook her head. "Rin remembers. Hello Sango-chan."

Sango greeted the two as she waited for the change. "Hi, Rin-chan. Mr. Tatakau."

"Hello, my dear." Said Mr. Tatakau with another warm smile then turned back to Kagome. "You make sure to stop by soon. It will be good to see you again." He looked down at Rin and held out his hand. "Well, Rin and I have a movie date today, so we'll let you be on your way. Have fun, ladies."

Kagome giggled and eyed the small child as she grabbed hold of her father's hand. "So what kind of treats are you getting today, Rin-chan?"

The little girl's expressive eyes lit up, and she bounced on the balls of her feet again. "Strawberry Pocky! Rin loves Pocky!"

Patting the child's head once more and laughing at her enthusiasm, Kagome happily agreed. "I do too."

Sango passed her some bags, and she reluctantly bid the due good day one last time. "It was nice to see you guys. Bye."

The father and daughter said goodbye then disappeared into the depths of the huge drug store.

The brunette hip bumped the distracted teen and threw out a suggestion. "Hey. Let's go get some pizza." She rubbed her belly while walking towards the exit. "I'm getting hungry."

Her stomach rumbled as she caught up with her hasty friend. "Me too. Do you think they will have Cheese and Honey pizza? I haven't had that in a while. It sounds good right now."

A look of disgust washed over Sango's features, and she pretended to gag. "Cheese and Honey? Ewe. I think I will stick with my teriyaki chicken."

"Hm." Scoffed the priestess and sniffed haughtily at the air. "You don't know what you are missing."

Her companion kept on faux gagging then rocked her gaze to the tiled ceiling and commented sarcastically. "Oh, I know and am not missing much."

Kagome stuck her tongue out in mild protest and hip-checked the sarcastic teen while quipping back sassily. "Two pizzas it is then."

"As long as only you get the Cheese and Honey that's fine by me," conceded the brunette with a wide smile. She returned the hip bump causing her longtime friend to giggle wildly.

The amused school girls continued to goof around as they made their way out of the store. Neither remembered the doe-eyed peer standing quietly behind the counter.

\---------------------------

Wiping away the remnant tears and sniffling like crazy, Kagome moaned sadly to the woman beside her. "Kami. I hate it when she dies, and they play that song that makes you want to cry even more. It gets me every time."

Sango tried to say something, but her mouth was full of warm pizza. "Wwwawawa..." She swallowed the cheesy substance and tried again. "Why do we watch this stuff if you don't want to cry?"

Of course, her friend would ask that since no tears fell from her dry eyes. It seemed like nothing could get to the emotionally controlled woman-well other than Miroku. He appears to bring out a large amount of anger whenever he is around though that could be because of the groping of certain assets.

Kagome reached for a Strawberry Pocky and slowly started to munch on it as she spoke, "Sometimes you need a good cry." 'And sometimes it's easier to cry over a sappy movie than your own crappy life,' reflected the depressed priestess. She struggled to keep the frown from curling onto her lips and broadcasting her hidden melancholy to the room.

It was like the taller teen could read her mind and basically voiced what she had been thinking. "Or to sulk about certain things happening in one's life." Sango eyed her suspiciously and waved the slice of pizza in her direction.

Snagging the remote from the coffee table, Kagome began exploring the menu for another movie while ignoring the fact that her friend was right. "I'm not sulking," denied the teen weakly.

A snort left the unconvinced brunette, and she tossed her ponytail over a shoulder retorting sarcastically. "You are sulking. Just as you were last night."

The teen mother should have known that her longtime pal was only lying in wait to pounce on the subject. Clearly, she hadn't fooled the sharp-eyed woman one bit. She swallowed another delicious bite of the Pocky and waggled it at her. "I was not."

"Sure, you were." Sango put down the slice and seemed to lose her cool for a minute. "God Kagome, cut the crap. Something happened last, something monumental enough that it freaked you out. Stop stewing in the misery alone and just tell me already!"

Tell her she says- Well, she didn't want to tell her or anyone else for that matter. If she did, the confused teenager wasn't sure if she could deal with whatever it all meant.

"Come on. You know you want to," Goaded the nosey brunette.

Couldn't some things stay private? Why did she have to talk about it at all? Kagome understood that Sango was worried but forcing the subject was just irritating the shit out of her.

The harassment continued until the priestess's temper finally frothed over. "Fine! You want to know I ran into Sesshōmaru at the club. For some unexplained reason and it is possible I'm just losing my damn mind, but when he asked me to dance, I said yes."

Her anger evaporated as fast as it came. She buried her face into the palms of her hands and groaned. "Shit, we did more than just dance."

Sango appeared to be thrown by the declaration and stuttered her words. "You mean... You did..."

Kagome's dark head shot up, and she flapped her hands about to silence her friend, so she could explain. "We didn't have sex, but do you want to know something? If I hadn't stopped us, it would have ended up going in that direction."

"Then why did you stop?" sought the brunette finally snapping out of the shock. She reached out to grab a few gummies and tossed one into her mouth.

Twisting gently at the ends of her ponytail and rubbing the ache in the middle of her chest, her tone dropped to a whisper. "It was the way he said my name; it made my heart hurt."

Sango chewed on the straw of the melon soda for a minute and appeared to be considering what to ask next. She must have decided on something because she carefully broached the subject. "Did you both fight again?"

"We didn't fight per se. I yelled and he," She fell back against the cushions and groaned loudly before continuing. "well, he tried getting me to talk to him, but I wouldn't listen."

"Why wouldn't you listen?" questioned the curious teenager.

Kagome shrugged with an audible sigh and tried to answer as honestly as possible. "I guess I didn't want to hear it. What would be the point? What's done is done, and it cannot be altered."

"So that's why you slammed the shots?"

Drawing in another deep breath, the tired priestess stared up at the ceiling and blurted out the truth before she chickened out. "I wanted to feel nothing for a short time. I just wanted to forget all the bullshit." It was easier not to feel the pain. It hurt too much to remember what they once had. It hurt to remember the way they were.

A hand came resting on top of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Like usual, her best friend was the voice of reason. "But you can't forget Kagome. You have a child with him. As much as you would have liked keeping Malakai a secret, you can't. His father now knows, and maybe, just maybe he wants to be in his son's life. I'm sorry for what he did, but people make mistakes. Shit. We are all so young it's bound to happen many times, but it's how we deal with those mistakes that matter. Hell, from what you've been telling me, he's been trying, and that's more than I can say for you."

The sensible side knew her friend was right, but the other half; the one that was still simmering bubbled to life whenever the Inuyōkai was involved. It seemed to overcome any sense of rationalization, and this time was no different. Anger rose quickly in the brooding teen and had her sitting up from the cushions. She wrenched her hand away and scowled at the woman beside her. How could Sango stick up for that asshole? She was supposed to be on her side, not his. What the fuck? "Trying, now he's trying! You have no clue what I went through, but he's trying, so I should just forgive him, right? How can you tell me how I should be feeling or doing when you've never had to deal with a relationship or a goddamn child?!"

Hurt flashed across Sango's feature then hardened while she shot up from the couch and snarled. "You're right I've never been in a relationship, nor do I have a child my advice means shit. If you want to wallow in your fucking pity, then you can go right ahead and do it without me. I'm out of here." The pissed-off female picked up her bag and began to shove things into it. When finished she threw the strap over her shoulder and turned to escape the room.

Kagome opened her mouth to tell her wounded friend that she had not meant what she had said, but Sango was already out of the room. Oh god, what did she just do? Shame washed over her, and the mortified teen couldn't believe she had just verbally attacked her best friend. For fuck's sake, she was the very worst. How could she throw those things in Sango's face? Especially, not ever being in a relationship. The young mother knew that her bestie only had eyes for the Houshi, and that was the reason she had never been in a relationship. The woman was waiting for the pervert to be less perverted.

The front door slammed, causing Kagome to flinch then fall against the cushions, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. Fuck. What was wrong with her? For the love of Kamigami, her problems were not Sango's fault. What was it that Sango had said, that she was wallowing in pity, and maybe she was? Everything was just so fucked up right now, and the last thing she had wanted to do was alienate the only person she could talk to about this whole mess. Tears slipped out of her locked lids and ran down her cheeks. How the hell was she going to fix this? That was a good question if only she knew the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Snacks and pizzas can be found at these websites:  
> https://soranews24.com/2013/10/27/10-crazy-pizzas-from-japan/  
> https://99japan.com/blogs/news/50-best-japanese-snacks
> 
> *Matsumoto Kiyoshi is a popular Japanese drugstore.


	8. To forgive or not to forgive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.
> 
> Last Time: The front door slammed, causing Kagome to flinch then fall against the cushions, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. Fuck. What was wrong with her? For the love of Kamigami, her problems were not Sango's fault. What was it that Sango had said, that she was wallowing in pity, and maybe she was? Everything was just so fucked up right now, and the last thing she had wanted to do was alienate the only person she could talk to about this whole mess. Tears slipped out of her locked lids and ran down her cheeks. How the hell was she going to fix this? That was a good question if only she knew the answer.

 

Monday found Kagome creeping slowly down the stairs and carefully making her way towards the kitchen. Tiptoeing to the doorframe, the teen silently spied on her mother who was gently humming as she went about making breakfast for the family.

Containing the giggle that naturally wanted to escape, the teen continued to watch her mother flit about the modest room. It occurred to Kagome that she loved seeing this wonderful woman so happy. There were times when that happiness would dim though. It was just for a second and then it would be back liked nothing had ever happened. Her mother concealed it well; however, Kagome would have recognized that wistful expression anywhere. It was the same one she had witnessed on many occasions in the mirror. That regretful longing for once was, but what cannot be. It made her heart ache even more since she knew who her mother was missing, and unlike her situation, there was no possible way for him to come back.

A tiny giggle came from the table further in the room, drawing her attention away from the depressing thoughts and towards the energetic child munching blissfully on last night's meal. Malakai stuffed some leftover sausage into his mouth then turned to his grandmother and started to babble. Her mother just smiled and replied with an oh yeah or an oh really. At that age, it was hard for them to understand much of what her son says. The older woman must have said the right things because Malakai beamed toothily and went back to eating.

The pleased teen continued to spy on the two people she cared about the most; it would be three if her brother had been in the room; four if you counted grandfather but alas neither were there. She still loved them nonetheless-hell, she loved her family so very much period and wouldn't know what to do if something should ever happen to them. They meant the world to her, and Kagome would do just about anything to keep them always this happy.

Her mother's soft voice cut into her musing, causing the distracted priestess to jump in surprise. "Kagome dear, are you coming in to eat or will you continue to stand there until you need to go to school?"

Kagome's cheeks reddened at being caught spying and looked over to see the back of her mother's raven head. The woman hadn't even turned around when she had spoken to her. The schoolgirl was in awe and wondered how her mother done that. Seriously, how was it possible for her to know she was there? That was some freaky mama mojo and something Kagome needed to learn pronto. It would be most useful for when Malakai was older.

Stepping into the kitchen, she made her way to the rectangular table and sat down next to her son. He smiled brightly and waved a piece of sausage in his chubby hands as he greeted her eagerly. "Mama!"

Her hand reached out and ruffled his black locks playfully before flashing him a warm grin. "Hey, little man. How's breakfast?"

Malakai shoved the remaining sausage in his mouth and continued to talk. "Mmm. Ood." He reached for a sliced egg and offered it to her.

She promptly took the slice and thanked him for his gift. "Thank you, love." Kagome ruffled his hair one more time laughing amusingly when her boy smiled that heart trembling smile then went back to his meal. Kami, Malakai would break some hearts when he got older, just like his father. Like father, like son. She exhaled then nibbled on the egg slice. She couldn't believe that he had only met Sesshōmaru once and still, the toddler somehow ended up with his father's mannerisms. He was so much like him that at times it hurt to think about it. It was hard not to cry like a blubbering fool.

Shaking away the gloomy thoughts, the young mother reprimanded herself sharply. 'You cannot do this right now. Not in front of your mother and certainly not in front of Malakai.' She would not go down that road while in the presence of her family. They did not deserve to be sucked into that shit storm of hurt and sadness. Her heartbreak was kept for when she was alone in her room where no one could see her sorrowful tears. It was no one's business but her own.

Her blue eyes trailed to the seat which had been claimed by her younger brother. It was still empty, which was weird since he should have been there by now. She wondered where the little squirt could be. That kid never missed breakfast. He was like a sinkhole sucking down everything in its vicinity but never getting full. He was always hungry and never missed an opportunity to eat food. Hmm. Where could he be?

"Mama, where's Sōta?" enquired Kagome curiously while scooping some breakfast onto a plate.

"This morning Sōta had early practice because there's a big game this weekend. They will be practicing all week, so he won't be here for breakfast," replied her mother with a smile and reached out to grab the teapot to pour herself some tea.

Surprised that no one had mentioned a game, Kagome wondered if her baby brother and mother hadn't wanted to bother her with such things. It was silly since she wouldn't want to miss out on one of his games. It didn't matter that she was dealing with baby daddy issues right now. Hell, she could push them aside to go and support her sibling. Kagome knew how much he enjoyed soccer and how hard he had worked to get on the team. "I've been so distracted. I didn't realize Sōta had a game so soon. We will have to go and see him play this weekend."

"He would like that very much if you did." Smiled the older woman before delicately digging into her meal.

Kagome sipped from her glass of juice then started to apologize for not being up when they got home last night. "I'm sorry I wasn't up to meet you guys last night. I wasn't feeling very good, so I went to bed early." It wasn't a complete lie. The complicated situation with Sesshōmaru and the fight with Sango had left her feeling physically and emotionally drained. She had spent the rest of Saturday night crying until exhaustion hit, and by Sunday, she simply had no energy to get out of bed. She had slept off and on until this morning when she woke.

Her mother lowered the chopsticks and looked at her with concern. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," responded the astonished priestess. It was true she did feel better. Yes, she was still sad and confused but felt less drained and able to function.

Relief washed over her mother's anxious features and sighed deeply while waving her chopsticks about. "That's excellent. I will make some Zōsui tonight. It will help you feel even better." Kagome didn't have the heart to inform her mother that what plagued her had nothing to do with a cold. If the young woman did say anything, she would have to explain to her mother what was going on. It wasn't something she wanted to do and would only worry her. Plus, rice soup's one of her favorites, so it was a better outcome not to say a word. "Sounds good," agreed the schoolgirl before quickly changing the subject. "I never got a chance to ask you how Auntie Kimiko is doing."

"Kimiko is doing well. Your cousin Gin was accepted into the university." A jubilant grin brought out the mature woman's laugh lines as she kept on talking, "He is very excited and cannot wait to begin his medical education."

Auntie Kimiko's son, Gin was a few years older than herself and wanted to be a doctor of some kind. She couldn't remember which medical branch he wanted to go into though. "He wants to be a doctor, right?"

Her mother nodded swiftly. "Yes, he wants to be a pediatrician. Gin has always loved children even when he was a small child, so his decision does not surprise me a bit. He got quite a kick out of Malakai this weekend. They both had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad mama but you know you didn't need to take him with you. He could have stayed here with me." Kagome didn't want her dear mother to feel as if she must watch Malakai all the time. He wasn't her responsibility, and though she was appreciative for all the help; it still made her feel bad.

Her mother's eyes warmed considerably, and she reached over to gently pat her hand, "I know that dear, but I do not mind. It was only the weekend, and he is my only grandchild after all. I enjoy spending time with him. I wished that my mother could have been there for me as I am for you. You are young with a considerable burden, and sometimes you need time to yourself, especially with certain issues arising."

Tears started to obscure her vision, and she had to bat them away, so they wouldn't fall. Kagome cleared her clogged throat and tried to properly convey her gratitude through her words. "Oh mama, thank you for being here for me. I will never be able to express how much this all means to me. I love you so much."

The older woman reached across the table and squeezed her daughter's hand tightly while blinking away her tears as she spoke. "I know how much this means to you, sweetheart and I love you too. You really shouldn't worry about me, okay? If I do not want to take Malakai, I will tell you."

Shaking her raven head in understanding, Kagome grasped her mother's fingers in return. "Okay but promise me that if you feel like I am taking advantage of the situation, you will tell me then place your foot so far up my butt to get your point across."

Her mother laughed aloud and agreed wholeheartedly. "I promise I will if it should ever come to that."

They both laughed a little bit more than continued to eat their breakfast in comfortable silence.

* * *

Sometime later had Kagome taking in a deep breath of cool spring air as she closed the front door behind her. At the present moment, it appeared that she would be riding the bus alone. She hadn't heard from her best friend since they had their fight Saturday night. Sadly, Sango hadn't tried calling, and Kagome couldn't blame her. It showed the teen was hurt by her bitter words. Now the anxious priestess just needed to figure out what she was going to do to fix it. Obviously, an apology was required though the teenager was unsure if the upset woman would even speak to her. Again, Kagome couldn't condemn her if she did. Sango had every right to be pissed.

Exhaling a ragged breath, she stomped away from the door in mild frustration. 'My life is falling apart, and now I'm fighting with my best friend. Life is great, just great!' Grumbled the young mother as she headed down the path that led to the shrine steps. Maybe she wouldn't take the bus today. It might be best to walk, so she could clear her jumbled thoughts. On the way maybe set up a game plan on how she was going to apologize. Besides, there was the issue of history class and a certain Inuyōkai. Thus, a plan would be needed for that as well.

Another strangled groan left her tiny form while she ran some fingers through her inky locks. What was she going to do about him? How was she going to ignore the demon and not think about Friday night?

Her fingertips touched her lips and skimmed slowly over the fleshy appendages. The apples of her cheeks bloomed with color as she thought of that night. The way he had kissed her was nothing like the one last time. That kiss had been demanding, trying to make a point. No, this one had been passionate and so full of feeling. She had been moldable clay in his hands and had wanted him right then and there. Argh, damn it! What the hell was wrong with her? She was starting to believe it was a hormonal imbalance of some kind, maybe from having a child. That thing tends to happen, right? Hurrying down the stone steps and distracted with the wild thoughts scattered about, Kagome never saw the figure waiting on the boulevard.

She snapped to the present when her name was spoken aloud. "Kagome."

The sudden announcement caught the teen off guard and had her slipping on a stone stair; It caused her to fall back on her messenger bag and slid down the last step landing on the sidewalk roughly. "Shit! Ouch!" She cried loudly and carefully stood up massaging her wounded assets. Thank goodness that she landed on her bag or it would have ended with scrapes and bruises.

Shooting a nasty glare at the amused Inuyōkai, she snapped while continuing her rubdown. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!"

Leaning against his car with his arms crossed over his wide chest, Sesshōmaru raised a neat brow and spoke pointedly. "I did not sneak up on you. As usual woman, you were simply not paying attention."

Scoffing loud enough for the demon to hear, the irritated Miko adjusted her bag and fixed her uniform. "Whatever. What are you doing here?" That came out harsher than she had intended, but he had gotten underneath her skin once again.

His strong features softened as he averted his gaze and sighed. Wrinkles appeared to form on his forehead as he ran a hand roughly through his silver locks before turning back to her. The usual arrogance in his tone was gone when he finally collected his words. "I wish to speak with you."

He what? When did this man ask for anything? That was not the yōkai's style. Plus, he was clearly nervous which went against the grain of who the demon was, and confused Kagome greatly. Sesshōmaru was not acting like his arrogant and assured self. Uncertainty wrinkled her brow as she twisted the strap across her body. "You wish to speak to me?"

Sesshōmaru bobbed his head in agreement and continued tentatively. "Yes. Will you come and talk? We have plenty of time before school starts."

Should she? Sango's words from Saturday night nudged her conscious, 'Hell, from what you've been telling me, he's been trying, and that's more than I can say for you.' What her friend had said was true; she wasn't trying but instead running away hoping this whole issue would simply disappear. It wasn't going to though and would be better if they did talk. "Okay," whispered Kagome reluctantly.

The inuyōkai looked startled, and the quiet female wondered if he was under the impression that she would put up more of a fight. To be honest, she might have if her best friend hadn't ripped her a new one and forced her to see how childish she was acting. Plus, Kagome was tired and no longer wanted to run. This time she would listen to what he had to say.

"Good." He said as he stepped away from the hood and went to open the door. "Get in," ordered the yōkai in his usual overbearing way.

There was the bossy asshole. He was starting to freak her out by not acting like himself. This normal response made the anxious feeling dim slightly, and a small smile played on her lips. "Thank you." She uttered while slipping into the vehicle.

Sesshōmaru tipped his silver head and shut the door before making his way to the driver's side.

Silence followed the duo until they reached an empty parking spot that overlooked the city and stopped.

Kagome gazed at the waking metropolis below and observed various vehicles traveling swiftly to their destinations. Should she wait for him to speak since he was the one who requested this? Or should she just break the ice so that they could get this over with?

His hesitant voice tore her concentration away from the active scene. "Did you like the flowers?"

She should have known it had been him but never thought he would let down his pride enough to apologize. Maybe that was why he sent flowers? "Yes. They are beautiful," admitted Kagome while thinking about the blue flora resting on her bedside table and smiled tenderly.

He stared at the smile for some time before dragging shaky fingers through his hair once again and hesitantly broaching the silence. "Kagome. About Friday night..."

Not wanting to rehash that night, the young mother abruptly cut him off with a wave of her hand. "It's fine Sesshōmaru." The flowers were enough of an apology, so saying anything else was unnecessary.

As usual, the dog demon disregarded her words by taking up where he left off. "I wish to apologize. I should not have let it get that far."

Kagome tried to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal and shrugged away the confession. "It's not like we haven't done that before." The morning just kept getting weirder and weirder. First, he was asking for permission to talk, and now he is apologizing in person. What the hell was going on? She was unused to this side of the yōkai, and it was throwing her for a loop.

"I know, but it was not what you wanted. You asked for space, and I was doing my best to give you that," He acknowledged candidly. "When I encountered you that night though, I could not stop myself from approaching." His golden eyes darken a shade, and they unconsciously skimmed her fitted form.

Fighting a blush that wanted to bloom, Kagome pretended not to notice while clearing her throat and openly agreeing. "I did tell you that, but I could have said no when you asked me to dance. I could have walked away, and I didn't. It seems we were both at fault." She rubbed her face and took in a deep breath, pushing herself to take the step of apologizing as well. "I'm sorry for how I reacted. I should not have left the way that I did."

His warmed regard moved to the scenery, and he said nothing for some time before speaking ever so softly. "Neither should have I." They both knew that he wasn't talking about Friday night.

Kagome's tender heart started to thump harshly, and her mouth felt like it was filled with sand. A part of her was afraid to ask, but another just wanted to know. It was always easier to rip off the bandage quickly then to peel it off slowly. Lowering her gaze to the cars below, she took in a cleansing breath and asked the question resting on the tip of her tongue. "Then, why did you?" Sneaking a peek, the anxious teen watched the inuyōkai beside her shoved another hand roughly through his silver mane. She braced herself for his response and was surprised by what he said.

"It's complicated," divulged the dog demon while he sighed profoundly and carried on staring out at the vast landscape.

Well no shit, everything about this situation was a thorny mess. Seriously, they were teenagers with a kid, and he was that douchebag that ran from his responsibilities. She turned away from the busy scene to fully look at the quiet yōkai sarcastically snarking. "Sesshōmaru. This whole situation is complicated. How much more can it get?"

His jaw started to tick, indicating his irritation with the topic at hand. He still refused to look at her as he began to elaborate some. "I let a childish notion cloud my judgment."

Okay, but it still didn't explain why he did what he did. Why was he speaking in riddles? Why couldn't the man just tell her outright? Sesshōmaru wasn't someone who would usually beat around the bush. That was not his style at all. He was blunter in his opinions, and on many occasions had hurt other's feelings because of it. "What the hell does that mean?" Snarked the teen testily.

A growl rumbled throughout the cab, and Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as he twisted around and bellowed. "I fucked up and allowed my hatred for my father to dictate how I should live my life!"

He allowed his hatred for his father to dictate how he should live? Did Sesshōmaru despise his father that much? Though he had mentioned in passing that he blamed Mr. Tatakau for his mother's death. Could the yōkai hate his father for more than just his mother's passing? Is it possible that his hatred also stemmed to his patriarch replacing his mother, and maybe himself with a new family? It would explain his tremendous resentment towards Inuyasha and why he was so apathetic to him. So could it be when Sesshōmaru thought she might be pregnant he freaked because he didn't want to be like his old man? That he didn't want to go down the same path as the older yōkai had gone; involved with a human and having a hanyō. Had that scare reopened a wound and that had been what dictated how he had reacted to the situation? Needless to say, it still didn't excuse his immature and irresponsible actions, but Kagome could for a few seconds place herself in his shoes. It lessened some of the anger against him. Not all but it was a start. "You did?"

"Yes, and it will not happen again." He said that with so much conviction that the teen wanted to believe him, however, that nagging seed of doubt sprang to the surface.

What if it did? What if she let him into Malakai's life and those old wounds reopen again, causing him to suddenly leave? It would hurt and confuse Malakai if he were to do that. Was it worth the risk? With the what-ifs swirling, Kagome lowered her gaze to her lap and voiced the pesky worries. "What if it does?"

Her head shot up when he carefully grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know my word means nothing as of now, but I will not let that my issues with my father decide how I go down my path." He stated confidently while his thumb lightly brushed the side of her hand soothingly.

She should have shaken off his hold or at least been uncomfortable by the way he was trying to soothe her nerves, yet she did and felt neither. Her voice cracked slightly, and she finally blurted out the things she had been wanting to say, "I'm having a hard time trusting you, Sesshōmaru." Tears gathered in her blue eyes, causing the sensitive teen to bat her lashes to stop them from flowing. "You really hurt me," whispered Kagome still trying to fight the onslaught of stemmed up emotion.

The yōkai's passive features became somber while he acknowledged her words and kept tenderly rubbing the soft skin. "I know."

Not being able to hold back the rush of liquid, she quickly returned to the concrete jungle and watched the scene through blurry eyes. "And I'm really mad at you." She confessed as a few tears escaped and made a mad dash down her cheeks.

Sesshōmaru released her hand to catch the tears with a clawed finger and wiped them away. "Please do not cry. You have done enough of that." He cupped her chin gently and brought it around so that she was looking into his molten eyes. "I deserve your anger and all the harsh word you have said to me, but I am hoping you will give me the chance for redemption. I would like to have a relationship with my son. Will you allow me the privilege to do so?"

There the man went again acting nothing like his usual self. Instead of demanding to have a relationship with Malakai like she expected. Here he was asking for permission. She heard the sincerity in his tone and could see it in his warm gaze. It caused her heart to speed up and the words of her dearest friend spring to the forefront of her mind. 'Maybe he wants to be in his son's life. I'm sorry for what he did, but people make mistakes. Shit. We are all so young it's bound to happen many times, but it's how we deal with those mistakes that matter.' Sango was right, it was how you deal with those mistakes that matter. Sesshōmaru was obviously placing his pride at her feet to apologize and try to rectify what he had done. It would be unfair of her not to do the same. He said that he wouldn't leave this time around and even though she had her doubts she was going to give the yōkai another chance.

Sniffling some, Kagome wiped the other side of her face with a sleeve before answering softly. "You have missed so much." Sesshōmaru missed too much, and some things can never be seen again. Like hearing Malakai's heartbeat for the first time or the day he was born. There were so many memories that he had lost out on.

"I have, and I wish not to miss any more," admitted Sesshōmaru solemnly.

Before she could stop the words, they came flooding out of her mouth. "Would you like to come over and see Malakai?" A shaky hand swept through her raven locks and apprehensively eyed the yōkai. He was staring at her owlishly, and Kagome suspected that she had caught him off guard. Shit, what did she just do? The young mother started to second guess her choice, and her sapphire eyes dropped everywhere, but his and began to stutter. "It doesn't have to be now. I mean we have school and all, so we can do it afterwards. If you want that is."

"I think it would be best to see him now." This statement caused Kagome to snap her head back in his direction and spied the determined glint in his golden gaze.

"What?! What about school? It's only the second week, and we surely can't be missing already." She hadn't meant to yell, but she didn't think that he would take her suggestion so seriously. They have only been in school for a week and wouldn't it be bad for them to play hooky so soon. Shit. Wouldn't it look bad for her since she had been out for so long? Clearly, she hadn't thought her statement through when she blurted it out.

Sesshōmaru rocked his gaze to the ceiling chuckling under his breath as he went about twisting the keys in the ignition to fire up the engine and gently chastised her. "Calm yourself, woman. One day will not do any harm."

Ha. Funny coming from the man that gets straight As without the need of studying. She remembers Inuyasha bitching one time regarding Sesshōmaru being a prodigy and something about him not having to go to school if didn't he wanted to. Kagome was sure that was the nicest thing her friend had ever said about his older brother. Though afterwards, Inuyasha had wound up saying he wished that the asshole would just test out, so he wouldn't have to put up with his pompous ass any longer. So it had been a backhanded compliment, but it was a compliment nonetheless especially from her brash friend.

Sending the confident yōkai a heated glare, the tiny priestess fell back against the seat rather theatrically. "For you maybe but not everyone is so lucky."

"Why do you have to be so dramatic? You will not suffer from one day of missing classes." Snarked the inuyōkai while he backed the vehicle out of the parking space.

Kagome hmphed loudly and crossed her arms underneath her bust. Her dark hair swished about as she turned to stared out the window and whined. "I am not dramatic."

"No, not at all." Sesshōmaru quipped sarcastically and continued to take the curves of the hill. He didn't even bother to look at her as she whipped around and glared at him some more.

"Hey! I could change my mind, you know." She reminded him with a shake of a finger.

His lips upturned in amusement, and his eyes flicked to her for a second before returning to the road. "You could, but you won't."

"I just might." She threatened mockingly and watched that amused smirk spread even wider.

"Hn. We will see." Came the confident retort causing Kagome to stick her tongue out at him then return her focus to the passing scenery, wondering if she should have said anything at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zōsui - a mild and thin Japanese rice soup akin to a rice-based vegetable soup.


	9. For You I Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.
> 
> Last time:
> 
> "Hey! I could change my mind, you know." She reminded him with a shake of a finger.
> 
> His lips upturned in amusement, and his eyes flicked to her for a second before returning to the road. "You could, but you won't."
> 
> "I just might." She threatened mockingly and watched that amused smirk spread even wider.
> 
> "Hn. We will see." Came the confident retort causing Kagome to stick her tongue out at him then return her focus to the passing scenery, wondering if she should have said anything at all.

 

'Kamigami, am I doing the right thing?' The raven headed teen silently prayed to the gods while she eyed the yōkai walking alongside her. As usual, Sesshōmaru appeared cool and collected as if nothing had changed. Wasn't he nervous? Granted, he had already met Malakai briefly, but this was different. This time the demon would officially meet his son, and there would be more interaction with him. Shit, the man was more nervous asking to talk to her then he is now. Maybe she was nervous for them both because hers were quite frazzled and seemed to get worse the closer they came to the house.

When they reach the entrance, Kagome fished out her keys and shakily unlocked the wooden door. Pushing it open, she made her way in and stopped to allow Sesshōmaru entry before shutting it behind them.

Tossing her keys in a glass bowl on a side table, the young mother went about slipping off her shoes and turned to see Sesshōmaru doing the same. She set her messenger bag on the bench then motioned for the yōkai to follow. They slowly and silently made their way down the hallway and into the large kitchen.

In the room, Kagome spotted her mother kneeling on the tiled floor, cleaning up a squirming toddler. She cleared her throat, drawing her mother's attention away from the pup and waved anxiously. "Hi, Mama. I'm back."

The older woman's brows furrowed in confusion and stood up from her position on the floor tossing the rag into the sink before she spoke. "Kagome, aren't you supposed to on the bus? Why are you not there? Did you miss it?"

It was obvious the other woman hadn't noticed her silent companion. How her mother didn't see the large inuyōkai standing behind her was beyond Kagome. Well, that was going to be a surprise when she did. Now the teen just had to figure out what she was going to tell her mother as for why she wasn't on the bus going to school. It would probably not be best to say, 'Oh you see Mama I'm not in school because I finally hashed it out with my baby's daddy. I also told him he could see his child today. By the way, here he is.' Yeah, that would go over well. Maybe it was best to cut as close to the truth without saying it all outright.

The schoolgirl bit into her bottom lip and tilted her head toward the Inuyōkai standing in the doorway. "Something came up." There, it was simple, and way better than her cheeky imagination had come up with.

Her mother's brown gaze trailed in the direction she had indicated and widened at the sight of the tall yōkai standing in the doorway. Her eyes flickered to Kagome and quiet demon several times before returning to her daughter with a knowing glint in her chocolate eyes and encouraging smile.

A considerable weight seemed to lift at the sight, and Kagome finally let the sigh go that begged to be released. Her mama wasn't angry, nor did she look displeased by the appearance of the unknown male. It was evident the older woman knew exactly who this man was and why he was there. Rocking gently on the balls of her feet, she began the introductions. "Mama, this is Sesshōmaru." Kagome twisted to the man behind her and motioned to her mother. "Sesshōmaru, this is my mom, Yuna."  
Sesshōmaru stepped away from the entrance and came to stand beside her to bow respectively as he greeted the older woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Higurashi." His silver mane fell like a curtain, obscuring his muted features for a second before he gracefully straightened.

Yuna bowed in return and sent him a warm and welcoming smile. "It's nice to meet you as well, Sesshōmaru." Her attention was quickly adverted from the stunning yōkai to the small child hiding within the folds of fabric. Her hand ran through his onyx waves as she softly coaxed the child from his hiding place. "Sweetheart come out and say hello to our guest."

The tiny Inuyōkai shyly stepped away from his grandmother, hand still clinging to her skirt as he timidly looked up at the older demon. His brow furrowed slightly, his nose twitched, while he took in the other male's scent. Malakai's honey eyes widened in recognition and levelled a tiny finger at the man. "Ahmaoo!"

Surprised that the young yōkai recalled who he was by scent alone days after meeting, Sesshōmaru snapped out of his shock. He produced a slight tender smile before gently greeting the toddler. "Hello, Malakai."

The little boy grinned from ear to ear and squealed happily. He stepped away from his grandmother and toddled closer to the Inuyōkai. He cocked his head and his bright eyes blinked widely, while they flitted back and forth between the older demon and his mama. His nose seemed to be twitching like crazy as he did so.

Kagome could see the little gears working inside her son's head, and that meant he was trying to work through something. What that was she wasn't sure, but it had him quiet for several minutes. It looked like he was going to say something then stopped and shook his shaggy mane. A big toothy grin broke out on his chubby face. Malakai hurried to Sesshōmaru and grabbed at his large hand. "Come." Ordered the pup as he dragged the demon out the kitchen doorway and disappeared.

'Uh. What just happened?' Thought Kagome while staring stupidly after the vanishing pair and scratching at her scalp. Where did her son take his father? Why was she so calm and not freaking out? Well, it wasn't like Sesshōmaru was going to mistreat him, and they were still in the house somewhere. Plus, it would allow her a chance to explain to her mother without sensitive ears listening in; young and old.

A throat cleared, drawing her attention from the entrance to the lone woman leaning against the counter. "I think we need to talk," stated her mother who motioned to the table.

Silently agreeing, Kagome strolled to a chair and plopped down. The soothing matriarch promptly followed and sat across the way, reaching out to grab the warm teapot and carefully poured them both a glass. She tentatively set the cup in front Kagome then picked up her own and took a long pull before voicing her earnest thoughts. "When did this happen?" Her mother's slim pale hand moved from her to the door then back again.

The juvenile twisted in her seat to glance at the entrance then returned to her mother's knowledgeable regard. Fingers toyed with the rim of the glass as the other hand combed through her tangled locks. "He was waiting for me at the bottom of the shrine steps. He wished to talk before school," admitted Kagome while staring at the manicured finger circling the edge.

Mild curiosity was evident in her mama's tone as she asked another question, "He was the young man from that one night?"

Kagome nodded earnestly and continued to finger the rim of the glass some more. "Yes, he is." She was surprised her mother would bring that up now since the mature woman hadn't said a word about the unknown demon. Nor did she demand to know why they were arguing in the first place. Could it be possible her mother had figured out who he was but preferred not to say anything? Why would she do that?

A soft remark interrupted the inner monologue and snapped her focus back to the woman peering keenly over her teacup. "Malakai looks so much like him."

Ah so her dear mama had noticed. Whether it was a few minutes ago or that night, Kagome didn't know. It was also the second time someone had mentioned the remarkable similarities between the two inuyōkai. She was astonished that no one had spotted the likenesses before then. "He does," agreed the teen while picking up the warm glass and cradling it within her hands.

The matriarch hummed lightly and carried on with the inquiry. "It looks like you two have come to a comprise of sorts."

Was it a comprise of sorts? Kagome guessed it was. Even though the teen mom was angry with the yōkai, she had decided to set aside her bitter feelings so Sesshōmaru could have a rapport with their son. Both of them still had many issues to work out, but it was a start. "We still have some things to hash out, but yeah, we've come to a middle ground." She swirled the brown liquid in the cup before taking a large swig. The flavor hit her tongue and recognized the tea used. It was sweet and had a nice roast to it. It was most definitely Houjicha Karigane and was one of her and her mother's favorites for breakfast time. She swirled the small amount once more and looked up when her mother broke through her wandering.

"It will be good for Malakai to foster a relationship with his father. Maybe with time, you can rebuild the one you had with him," commented her mother with a hesitant smile.

To have a relationship with Sesshōmaru again was very unlikely. Kagome didn't see that coming to pass any time soon. Not with what seems like a whole ocean between them. "I don't see that happening Mama. That ship had sailed a long time ago."

Sighing wistfully, the brunette set down the empty cup. Her kind eyes filled with understanding before reaching out to rest on top of her daughter's hand. "Every so often a ship loses its course, but as long as there is a light shining bright, it will always find its way home."

"And sometimes it crashes on the rocky shore," quipped Kagome darkly and tossed back the rest of her tea.

Her mother ignored the twisted sarcasm and delivered the dreary girl a dose of wisdom. "Yes, it can. Though anyway you look at it the ship still found its way back." The older woman patted her hand lovingly then grabbed the empty cups and stood up, ending the bleak conversation. She carried the glasses to the sink setting them down to be washed then looked over her shoulder. "Why don't you go see what those two are doing? I will call you three when lunch is ready."

Okay, it was clear that their little chat was over. Had her mother found what she had been searching for? It seemed like the woman might have since she was dismissing her so abruptly.

Standing, Kagome nodded with a smile then scurried out of the room to look for her son and his father. She heard the tv from the family room echo into the hallway and realized this was where Malakai must have dragged Sesshōmaru. What could her son possibly want to show the older yōkai?

Resting against the doorjamb, a mirthful smirk played at her full lips as she spied the duo planted on the couch. Malakai was sitting on Sesshōmaru's lap leaning against his chest while his father had a hand on his little waist to keep him steady. They looked so comfortable together; like they had never been separated and this was a frequent occurrence. Malakai pointed at the television and Kagome could see the familiar van scene. It looked like they were watching Scooby-Doo. A chuckle threatened to bubble forth at the sight of the cool demon watching a movie about a crime snooping dog and a bunch of meddling kids.

"Oobee," noted Malakai as the large Great Dane scrambled within the vehicle and tried to escape with the food. His tiny fingers pointed again at the big screen and called out curiously. "Oom?" this time it was directed at Scooby's scruffy looking companion.

Sesshōmaru didn't even bat an eye as he answered the questioning child. "I believe his name is Shaggy." Malakai's lips made an 'O' and quickly turned his attention back to the movie.

She bit her lip and slowly slid the rest of the way into the room sitting at the other end of the large couch. Both demons turned their attention on her, and Malakai greeted his mother with a cheerful and bright smile. "Mama!" His eyes darted back to the TV then returned to her waiting form. "Oobee!"

Kagome giggled loudly and tossed her raven mane about. "Yes, I see him."

Malakai grin widened and seemed happy with her answer. He smiled some more than quickly reverted his attention to the new scene playing.

Her blue eyes swept from her adorable son to the silent Inu who was staring at her. A lean brow rose at the attention and tried not to giggle at the grown man. "So you know who Shaggy is, Huh."

A sigh escaped his perfect lips and shifted the toddler into a more comfortable position before answering. "Yes, this is one of Rin's favorite movies. I have seen it several times."

Ah yes, Rin. She had forgotten how close those two were, and it shouldn't have surprised her that he had seen this movie. The demon did live with the six-year-old after all. However, Sesshōmaru hadn't sounded very excited when he had said that so it must mean that Rin had seen this movie more than just a few times. The young mother was familiar with that routine since Malakai's obsession with Blue's Clues had him watching the tv show constantly. She was amazed that they weren't watching the blue puppy right now. How Sesshōmaru managed that was a miracle within itself? Though this movie could have been the first one he spotted on the list, and the yōkai simply clicked on it.

Eyeing the inuyōkai sympathetically, she tucked her legs underneath her and quietly commented, "It's Malakai's favorite too. I've seen it too many times to count when it came to the streaming service." Her vision dropped to the motion picture then back to the demon and snorted loudly, "Though it's better than Blue's Clues. She may be an adorable blue puppy, but it gets daunting when all you see is the same episodes over and over. I'm certain in a couple of months he'll be interested in something new." The priestess hoped. No, she prayed he would. Kagome could deal with any show other than Shokupan Mimi. There was something about a bunch of pieces of bread running around and using jam for makeup that freaked her out. A shudder ran through her as she thought of the odd animation.

They seemed to be of the same opinion because the yōkai's brow crinkled in frustration and another sigh left him before he spoke. "We're hoping for the same thing at home as well. The family room seems to have cartoons on regularly, and it is always the same episodes. I believe they don't update very often since the children do not notice, and it is the grown-ups who suffer."

Kagome couldn't hold the laugh that sprang forth and acquiesced. "I thought I was the only person who realized that. It drives me crazy to see the same episodes repeatedly."

"Indeed." He replied with a twitch of his lips and returned to the television screen.

She scoffed playfully at his retort then tried to ignore the yōkai and concentrate on the film.

A few hours later, minus one diaper change and several babbling sessions, the trio finished another motion picture.

Malakai slipped off his father's lap landing with a light thud then extended his tiny arms above his head to stretch. He lowered his extremities and toddled to his mama, pointing eagerly out the lofty window. "Pway." His honey eyes sending her a silent plea while his bottom lip thrust forth.

She couldn't help but melt at the adorable sight and reached out to fluff the tuff of his hair. "Sure baby. We can go outside," said the teen with a happy grin.

The Inu pup clapped his chubby hands happily and ran back to this father grabbing his hand. "Come," Ordered the child while he tugged on the man's arm to get him up from the couch and began to drag him out of the room.

The bossiness of their small child had her smirking and reminded her of how much he resembled the older yōkai; both in looks and temperament. Jumping up from the sofa, Kagome went to grab the remote and shut off the television with a press of a button. She tossed the device on the cushion then made her way out of the room to find the waiting pair.

Hurrying down the hall, her eyes drifted to the duo standing by the open front door. Malakai was squirming in his spot as he waited as patiently as he could next to the perfectly still yōkai. His golden eyes lit with joy at the sight of her and pounced in place. "Go?"

Swallowing the laugh that wanted spill out, she bobbed her dark head and answered the animated pup. "Yes." As soon as to words left her lips, the young yōkai wiggled out of the large hand holding him in place and took off out the open door.

"Crap," swore Kagome lightly as she ran passed the demon and hurried after their child with Sesshōmaru trailing quickly behind her.

Dashing down the path that led to the backyard, the couple watched as their youthful child toddled towards a medium-sized jungle gym. It was an older model and one that Kagome's father had put in when she was younger, but it was still functional.

Moving in the direction of a wooden bench near the playground equipment, Kagome motion for Sesshōmaru to follow and plopped down the worn wood. Her bright gaze tracked the pup as he climbed the tiny steps of the structure.

The bench creaked when her companion sat down and carefully cleared his throat. "He is very well-behaved. Usually, Inu pups can be rather difficult," pointed out the inuyokai as he observed the child playing.

So she has heard by countless individuals, but that didn't seem to be the issue with Malakai. Granted, he was a little excitable at times though that was it. He rarely threw fits and had never attempted to hurt her in any way. A smile flickered to life as she observed the small child swinging on the low bars. "Yes, he is. Malakai has been like that since he was a baby though he does have quite a temper and will hold his breath when angry."

"Was your pregnancy well?" Sesshōmaru asked with a great deal of hesitance in his deep tone.

Kagome blinked her eyes for a few minutes as if trying to register the question. Did she want to discuss this topic with him? It was rather personal, but then she had decided to let him in for Malakai's sake. It would be only right to answer any questions he might have regarding their child. She drew a deep breath of cool air and forged into uncharted waters. "Other than the low blood sugar I experienced. Yes, I had a rather normal pregnancy."

She glanced at the demon and watched his silvers brows dip while his gaze flicked to Malakai then returned with another question. "Low blood sugar? Why did you experience that?"

The priestess shifted on the bench and flicked over to see if Malakai was okay. He looked up from what he was doing and waved cheerfully at them then resumed playing. She waved back and turned to the waiting yōkai. "Malakai's growth was rapid, and it took a toll on my body. If my blood sugar dropped, then I would get light headed and feel like I was going to pass out. I had to make sure I had something to snack on when it did." She shrugged her shoulders and continued. "They told me it was expected since I'm human and he's part demon."

"I see." The Inu nodded and resumed his questioning. "His birth went as planned?"

A hand came up to rest over her heart, and a light laugh shook her tiny form. "God no, it didn't go as planned. I was in labor for 18 hours, three of those hours I was pushing." Oh dear. That wasn't too much information, was it?

A warm laugh surprised the young mother, and his lips curled up as if he were enjoying the way the conversation was going. "I take it he did not want to leave."

Kagome giggled some more and eyed the small child once more. "It was something like that. Eventually, he did and was a healthy seven-pound, one point five ounces of baby boy with ten fingers and ten toes."

There was silence for some time before Sesshōmaru spoke again. "I would like some photos."

Photos? It never occurred to her that he would want any photographs. She had tons of them on an external hard drive in her room. There was nothing wrong with giving him a couple of pictures, right? "Sure. I have them stored on an external hard drive, and if you want, I will save some to a USB for you."

He let out a soft sigh of relief as he responded to her words. "I would like that. Give me whatever you feel comfortable with."

Oh, she would. There were some more personal photos that she would like to keep to herself; he didn't need to see the ones of her in a sports bra showing off her rounding belly. She had plenty where she was clothed. "Okay. I will round them up tonight after Malakai is in bed," Kagome promised with a gentle smile then went back to watching Malakai.

The silence stretched over the pair as they both keep an eye on the active inuyōkai. It wasn't until Kagome spoke that the stillness was broken. "Sesshōmaru?" whispered the teen uncertainly.

His gaze never wavered from Malakai while he answered the anxious woman. "Yes."

Her fingers twisted together nervously as she sucked up the nerve to ask what was on her mind. "Do you know why Malakai doesn't have ears like Inuyasha? He is a hanyō, so shouldn't he have them?"

Sesshōmaru's eyes flickered to her then to the young yōkai staring at him in contemplation for a few minutes. She started to get worried by the unresponsiveness and was about to tell him never mind when he twisted his focus to her once again. He shrugged his broad shoulders and voiced what he knew about half-demons. "It depends really. Every hanyō is different so the results vary from hanyō to hanyō though him being half Miko could have influenced the result. Does he change to human every new moon?"

It never crossed her mind to consider the moon cycle into the situation nor has Malakai ever changed. Hanyōs were supposed to have a day of weakness, and he had none. That wasn't normal, was it? Could it be like Sesshōmaru had said and it was because he was half miko? Worry began to knot up in her belly, and her hold on her fingers tightened. "No, Malakai doesn't change at all. Is…is that normal?"

The demon's brows burrowed while he shook his head about and glanced uneasily at the little yōkai. "I do not know. As I said, they all vary from hanyō to hanyō, so it could be possible that only Inuyasha is affected with that side-effect. If his doctor has not said anything, then I would not worry about it. He is very active and appears to be healthy."

Yeah, his doctor hadn't said a word, so it mustn't be that big of a concern then. The doctor had also said he was right where he needed to be in his age percentile. The knot in her stomach loosened with each word and caused her to expel a relieved breath. "Okay." She returned to observe the small child play only to spy something in her peripheral vision.

Turning, Kagome witnessed her mother hurrying down the stone pathway carrying a blanket on one arm and a wicker basket in the other. The older woman waved the blanket covered arm beaming brightly as she halted a few feet in front of the pair. "Kagome dear, I made a basket lunch since I have to run to the hospital. Your grandfather is having another bad day, and they are hoping I will be able to calm him."

Oh no, not again. Grandfather's bad days were growing with each passing hour. The teen stood up and seized the blanket and basket from her grasp. "Do you want me to fix supper?" offered Kagome with an understanding smile.

Her mother shook her head and waved the offer away with a shake of her hand. "No. I will pick something up on the way home." She quickly checked her watch and sighed, "I should get going." Yuna turned her gaze from her daughter to the gorgeous young man and smiled gently. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sesshōmaru. Please do come again."

"The same, Mrs. Higurashi. I'm sure you will see much more of me from now on."

"Wonderful." The woman leaned, and kissed Kagome on the cheek then patted the crown of her head. "Love you, and I will see you later."

She rolled her eyes at the dismissal and bid her mother goodbye. "Bye, Mama. Tell grandfather hello and that we love him."

"I will." Yuna had thrown over her shoulder before she disappeared around the side of the house.

Placing the basket on the bench, the pretty priestess laid out the blanket on the soft grass. She picked up the wicker and set it in the middle. Kneeling, Kagome opened the carrier and inspected the contents. Inside were three Bento boxes with two thermoses and some utensils. She withdrew the three Bento boxes and set them out on the throw. Reaching into the basket again, she pulled out the two thermoses, three sets of chopsticks and two drinking cups along with Malakai's Sippy.

With each item in its place, Kagome straightened to call Malakai for lunch only to notice that Sesshōmaru had beat her to it. While she had been setting everything up, the inuyōkai had gone to get the small child. He was now being pulled by the toddler once more. The happy puppy released his father's hand and plopped down in front of the bento box with his sippy and training sticks. "Hungee." Malakai rubbed his tummy enthusiastically.

Kagome laughed at the pup's antics and patted her stomach too. "Me too, Kai Kai." She opened his box then hers. The aroma was mouthwatering, and the food inside was arranged so beautifully. Her mother loved making Bento boxes, and unfortunately, she hadn't had time to make them recently. A delighted moan left her as she stared at what was inside. The boxes were filled with Onigiri sprinkled with Furikake, celery sticks, baby carrots, Umeboshi, and glazed meatballs. It all looks so yummy, and she could not wait to dig in.

Her eyes slid to the two males kneeling alongside her and observed Sesshōmaru opening Malakai's sippy filling it with what looked to be soy milk from one of the thermoses. He reached out for his chopsticks, and his brow rose at the froggy topped plastic utensil. His curious gaze flashed to her in question while he held it up. "What are these?"

"They're training chopsticks to help Malakai. He had had some problems with the regular chopsticks. These will help him get used to the feel of the sticks as well as how to properly hold them." informed Kagome and opened the other thermos pouring each of them what looked to be tea. She handed the yōkai a cup while asking a question. "Didn't Rin have something like that?"

Sesshōmaru set down the cup next to his bento box then passed the training sticks to the hungry pup. "No. By the time that my father had adopted Rin, she was old enough to eat with regular chopsticks. You've met my father. He is rather old school about certain things. The old way worked for him, and they would work for his offspring."

Kagome could detect the evident disgust in his tone as he spoke about his father. She wondered if a small part of him felt the same way. 'Does he think it's silly for Malakai to employ them as an aide?' The teen started pushing around the pieces of food before nervously asking the demon. "Do you believe that too?" She nibbled her glossy lip and waited for his response.

The Inuyōkai let out a soft snort and pinched a glazed meatball between his chopsticks lifting it to examine it. "No. If Malakai needs something to help him, then he should have it. I will not deter my child just because he needs things to assist him." He popped the ball into his mouth and made a pleased sound then reached for another one.

His response was not what she was expecting though she shouldn't be surprised with the Inuyōkai and the things that he does anymore. Kagome couldn't believe how much the man sounded like a parent. Well, he was one and had always been good with children. Rin was proof of that.

Her gaze drifted to Malakai, who was babbling away while Sesshōmaru listened with all his interest. She nibbled her bottom lip some more and watched the yōkai interact so easily with their child. It was just weird to see him slip into their life with the greatest of ease as if he never left. Even now he fit into the role so well, and it had only been a couple of hours. The father and son were already bonding, and it appeared that she had made the right decision when coming to an agreement with the man.

Dragging her gaze away from the budding duo, Kagome began digging slowly into her meal and let them continue to bond.

The glowing sun was starting to set by the time Sesshōmaru announced he had to go home. Damage control is what he dubbed it. She was guessing his dad was not going to be thrilled he ditched school; it had been well worth it, though. Malakai was happy and if he was, then so was she.

Sesshōmaru assisted her by rounding up Malakai as she cleaned up the picnic and placed everything either in or on the wicker basket. Lugging the carrier on one limb while their son was in his father's arms, the trio steadily walked the path back to the front door.

Coming to a stop outside of the house, the inuyōkai passed the sleepy child to his mother then ruffled his ebony tresses telling him goodbye. "Bye, little man. I will see you later. Goodnight."

Though a sleepy daze, Malakai rubbed at his eyes and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "Nite." replied the toddler groggily.

The dog demon ruffled his mane once more before turning his focus to the priestess watching silently. "Thank you for today. We should do this again."

It hadn't been so bad, and she had to admit she did have a good time. As long as it wasn't on an everyday basis, they could do this again. Kagome's smile grew larger and bobbed her onyx head in agreement. "Yes, we should."

Disbelief flashed across his eyes for a second then he collected his wits and sharply agreed. "Good."

Before she could reply, he quickly kissed her cheek and opened the door behind her, lightly pushing them passed the threshold before walking away.

The young Miko watched the Inuyōkai vanish down the shrine steps and slowly stepped back to shut the door. Kagome turned around and lean against it, dropping the basket on the floor. Her one arm holding tightly onto Malakai while the other one rose to the cheek he had just kissed. A flush of color washed over her features as her mind wandered to the mystifying yōkai. Why did he do that?

A little hand touched the other side startling her out of her thoughts, causing her to turn to her child wide-eyed. Malakai cocked his head to the side and blinked his sleepy eyes his tiny voice heavy with sleep. "Mama?"

"Yes baby," whispered the startled teen.

He pointed at the door before he spoke again. "Dada?"

Her mouth ran dry and gapped like a fish at the adolescent boy. Had Malakai just asked if Sesshōmaru was his father? How did he know? Was it a yōkai thing? It had to be because if he had not been yōkai but a human, then it would have never crossed his young mind.

Well, the puppy was now out of the bag, so it was best just to reveal the truth. She took in a deep breath and answered honestly. "Yes, baby. He's your dada."


	10. Sure, Why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.
> 
> Last time: He pointed at the door before he spoke again. "Dada?"
> 
> Her mouth ran dry and gapped like a fish at the adolescent boy. Had Malakai just asked if Sesshōmaru was his father? How did he know? Was it a yōkai thing? It had to be because if he had not been yōkai but a human, then it would have never crossed his young mind.
> 
> Well, the puppy was now out of the bag, so it was best just to reveal the truth. She took in a deep breath and answered honestly. "Yes, baby. He's your dada."

The sound of an alarm blared, causing the lump in the bed to twitch and moan in displeasure. A small hand shot out from underneath the covers and slapped the snooze button on the annoying box. The sleepy teen buried her face into the fluffy pillow and tightened the blanket around her body as she floated between the grogginess of sleep and the awareness of her surroundings.

Groaning into the soft pillowcase, then twisting her head to the side, the teen cracked open one eye to spy the big red numbers on the clock's face. 'Ugh. Six,' thought Kagome as another groan broke loose, and she closed her tired eye to block out the sight. It was way too early to get up. Plus, as long as she was out the door a little before eight, it should be fine. With that in mind, sleep began to lull her under its hypnotic spell once again.

It wasn't long before the miko was pulled from the slumber by something tickling her earlobe. Hot and moist air hit the sensitive appendage, and a deep chuckle echoed in her eardrum.

Kagome's blue eyes snapped open only to come face to face with the demon that had been plaguing her waking life. What the hell was he doing here? Rolling away from the man, she reached out, grabbing the decorative pillow, and whipped it in his direction snarling as she did so. "Go away."

He caught the throw pillow before it connected with his face and tossed it onto the bed. “No. It is time to get up.”

She glared fiercely at the irritating man and shook a finger at him. “Um. No. I still have time, so I’m going back to sleep. You can go and harass someone else.”

Sesshōmaru ignored the rude gesture and her words, slyly smirking as he spoke. “Not possible. I harass Mikos, and you seemed to be the only one in the vicinity. Sucks to be you. Now get up, woman.”

“Leave me alone,” whined Kagome before dropping back onto the pillow and groaning.

A snort permeated the room then a persuasive offer followed. “I cannot, but if you get up, I will buy you some Melon Pan and a boba tea,” coaxed the demon with some of her favorites.

Ooh, Melon Pan, boba tea and he’d pay for it. Kagome had to admit that was a sweet deal, but she wanted to see if she could push it a little further. Sitting all the way up on the bed, the Miko fluttered her lashes innocently and eyed the demon in question. "Can I eat in the car?" This would be the key factor here because he never has ever bent one of his rules. Would he do so now to get her to come with him?

The yōkai made a weird face, clearly thinking upon her request, then he released a defeated sigh running some fingers through his lustrous mane. “Yes, but if you make a mess, you are cleaning it up.” Counter the inuyōkai pointedly.

Blinking owlishly, Kagome stared at him for a few seconds before realizing she had been gawking with her mouth embarrassingly open. Snapping it shut, she forced the rosy blush that wanted to spring forth until her mind traced back to the root of the cause. The man in front of her had broken his own rule. Why the hell would he do that? It was not like him, yet here he was telling her that she could. He had to be messing with her. “You’re letting me have food and a drink in your car?” asked the teen in disbelief, brows rising high and fingers toying with the edge of the blanket.

Annoyance twisted his angelic features while the yōkai tossed her a look that clearly stated, don't push it or I will change my mind. “That is what I said,” retorted Sesshōmaru dryly.

Studiously ignoring the sarcasm, Kagome carefully considered his offer: a free meal and a ride to school. Granted, she did have to be in his presence, though yesterday hadn't been that bad, so maybe she could handle a little more of him. Plus, it was food, a ride, and a chance for her to see how far he'd let her get away with things. Even if he didn't bend any more rules, it was a win all around.

“Deal.” said the eager teen smiling as she pulled off the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Her smile dimmed when she considered something and eyed him cautiously as she spoke, "How did you get in here?"

His silver brows went up while his words loaded with a hefty dose of sarcasm. "I believe it is called the front door."

Haha, he was so hilarious. Oh, how she enjoyed his dry humor. "Really captain obvious, and here I thought you climbed in through the window." She quipped, then grabbed the small pillow again and launched it his way.

Sesshōmaru caught the object rolling his golden eyes while ignoring her sarcastic comment and continued. "It seems your brother and mother are the only ones up. She was the one who let me in."

"Oh..." She mumbled embarrassingly. Scratching at the back of her neck, Kagome suppressed another round of blushing and silently berated herself. 'Of course, Mama is up. Kamigami. It's passed five after all, and now I sound like a total baka.'

The distinctive sound of the connecting door drew the duo’s attention from each other, and they watched as their son wobbled into the dim area.

Rubbing his sleep crusted eyes, Malakai scanned the room and brightly smiled when he spotted Sesshōmaru. "Dada!" He called out and toddled quickly over to the man with hands raised high. "Up," ordered the small child.

Gazing down at the little inuyōkai in shock, Sesshōmaru blinked at him several times in silence. He continued to stare as the pup reached up on his tippy toes and ordered again. "Up."

The demand snapped the older demon from his daze and had him reprimanding the child with a gentle growl. “Please.”

“Pwees,” copied the small boy and dropped his arms to wait for his father to act.

A low growl of approval rumbled from Sesshōmaru, and he inclined his head then bend down to scoop the quiet child into his arms.

Malakai rested a chubby cheek against his father's large shoulder while a little hand clutched at his uniform. Sesshōmaru reached up to lightly rub the pup's back, softly rumbling as he did so. The toddler's tired eyes slid closed, and his breathing began to slow, indicating that he was drifting back to sleep.

Swallowing the lump that developed in her throat at the endearing sight, Kagome blinked away the onslaught of tears. To a stranger, it would have looked like they have done this many times before. A simple family moment between father and son. It's funny how looks can be misleading. If only they knew how complicated it was. Blinking some more, she climbed off the bed and swallowed another lump. She tipped her head so that her bangs obscured her emotional gaze as she tentatively approached the duo. “Here I can take him," offered the teen holding out her hands to relieve the man of the dozing child.

Sesshōmaru made no move to pass the sleeping pup to her as he adjusted the toddler into a more comfortable position and declined the suggestion. “That is unnecessary. He is fine where he is. All you have to do is get ready. Once you are done, come find us in the kitchen." He started walking to the open doorway only to stop in the threshold and turn back to her. "Do hurry, I wish to leave as soon as possible,” he said, carrying the dozing child out of the room before she could get out another word.

Mouth hanging open, Kagome wondered why she wasn't that incensed with the Inuyōkai. The man was bulldozing into their life, and she wasn’t the least bothered by it. Okay, that was a lie. She was a teeny bit bothered but not by much. A part of her was kind of relieved that he was bearing some of the load. It would help immensely and shift some of the responsibility off her mama. This would leave the older woman free to focus on her brother and grandfather instead.

‘This could be good.’ She told herself and glanced at the clock, noticing that she had been standing there for a few minutes. Running a hand through her raven mane and taking a deep breath, she chased away the complicated thoughts before hurrying to get dressed.

Throwing on some clean undergarments and her school uniform, Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, putting on some socks before getting up to brush her tangled locks. Heading to her messy dresser, she grabbed a brush and ran it quickly through the knots until smooth. Once free of tangles, she chucked it back on the cluttered surface and made her way out the door.

In the hallway, the priestess hurried toward the stairs and nearly bumped into her baby brother. "Geesh, sis. What are you in a rush for?" asked Sōta as he sidestepped the woman and eyed her questioningly.

Her face flushed with color and scratched the back of her neck. “Sorry. I’m just in a hurry.”

“In a hurry to meet a very tall Inuyōkai in our kitchen.” His brows waggled teasingly and cocked his head towards the downstairs.

Her gaze flicked in that direction and questioned her brother, "What's he doing in the kitchen?"

"He got Malakai ready to eat breakfast and helped mama set the table. Mama tried to tell him to sit, but he refused and insisted on helping." Sōta sounded rather impressed with the demon downstairs, and his lips twitched into a smile. "Mama seems to like him, and…so does Malakai."

She sighed deeply then asked her brother what his thoughts on the yōkai were. "What about you, Squirt?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. "I'm on the fence. If he doesn't hurt either of you, we'll be good."

Kagome broke out into a grin and laughed heartily. "Neutral, huh?"

Sōta puffed out his lean chest and beat a fist against it while popping the p, "Yep. Unless he messes up, then I'll have to put the little brother smackdown on his demon butt."

Kagome punched his shoulder lightly, and her smile warmed. "Aw, baby bro got my back."

"Damn straight, sister dear." He agreed with a sharp nod and puffed his chest even more.

The way he was all puffed up reminded her of fugu and had her laughing again. Even with his resemblance to a bloated fish, Kagome genuinely appreciated the support and let him know before turning to go. “Thanks, Sōta. Now I’m off. Have fun at practice.”

"Have fun with your yōkai." Joked her brother, who began to laugh as he made his way down the hall with a wave. “Bye, sis.”

Her feet faltered on the steps at hearing her brother’s words. ‘Her yōkai.’ Thought Kagome, frowning as a rush of longing overwhelmed her. He hadn’t been that in a long while. The feeling increased, causing Kagome to plunge it into the remote corner of her mind for another time. It wasn’t the time nor the place to sort through her jumbled emotional state. She blew out a few calming breaths then continued down the steps to the kitchen.

Entering the spacious room, her mother looked up from pouring herself a cup of tea and smiled fondly. "Good Morning, honey." She said, gesturing at the vacant seat next to the younger yōkai then picked up the steaming cup. "Come sit for a minute. Sesshōmaru tells me you two are going to the Sweet Spot for breakfast."

Plopping down in the spot, Kagome nodded happily, thinking of the delicious sweet bread. “Yes, to go get a melon pan and a boba tea before school starts.”

“Sounds nice,” commented her mother with a knowing twinkle in her brown eyes and a humorous quirk of her lips.

Why was her mama looking at her like that? She didn’t think it was a date, did she? It wasn’t, nor would it ever going to be one. Like she said yesterday, that ship had sailed, and there was no way it was going to dock anytime soon. For some reason, that thought made her feel uneasy and the feeling from a few minutes ago to slither back to the forefront of her mind.

Kagome peeked at Sesshōmaru, who smirked slightly then went about placing some sausages on Malakai’s tray. He clearly saw the look and found the whole thing amusing. She fought the urge to throw a sausage at his smug face and turned her attention to their quiet son.

Malakai sat between them, his golden eyes bouncing from her to his father as he munched on the food given.

She reached over and ruffled his dark hair, smiling as she greeted him. "Morning, baby. Is that good?"

He flashed some white teeth and bobbed his shaggy head about. “Hai.” Pointing his little finger at Sesshōmaru, the tot smiled wider and exclaimed excitedly. “Dada!”

She glanced at the older inu demon then back to the child and acknowledged what he said. "Hai, I see that."

Pleased, Malakai stuffed a sausage into his mouth before he turned his focus to his father. “Dada?”

The shock from this morning no longer seemed to be a problem as Sesshōmaru passed the child his sippy and responded to his new title. “Yes.”

The young yōkai directed his finger to the large window with pleading eyes. "Pway?"

Sesshōmaru shook his head while trying to let down the tot as gently as he could. "No play right now, little one."

Malakai's toothy grin disappeared, and in its place was the protrusion of his lower lip. It slightly quivered when he spoke to the older demon. “No?”

‘Oh no, here came the waterworks,’ thought Kagome while watching Sesshōmaru frown at the unfamiliar sight. This was a test; would he give in to the pouting pup, or would he stick to his guns? She waited to see what the yōkai would do.

A soothing rumble released from the older demon, and he reached over to ruffle the dark curls of his child’s crown. "Enough," Sesshōmaru said firmly and tousled his hair once more.

The little quiver ceased, then a sniffled sounded from the tiny Inu as he shook his head and peered over at his father. “Pwease?”

Caressing the tot’s soft curls again, Sesshōmaru sighed but held strong. “No.”

Malakai’s tiny shoulders slumped and lowered his head, poking lightly at his food. Sesshōmaru frowned with brows crinkling and appeared to be unsure about how to proceed. It was then that Kagome decided to give the dog a bone. She repressed the snort that wanted to come forth at the pun and called out to their son. “KaiKai.”

He looked up for his tray with a small frown and sniffed. “Pway.” The teen nodded while whispering sympathetically to the toddler. “I know, but mama and dada have to go to school. Maybe dada can come over later and play.”

Her eyes flicked in Sesshōmaru’s direction, hoping he would understand what she was trying to convey. Thank the Kami that he did and quickly agreed with her. “Yes. Later we can play. Okay?”

His comment seemed to brighten the wilted yōkai, and a toothy smile returned as Malakai bobbed his head and reached for a sausage. “Otay.”

The disaster was diverted. Sesshōmaru was saved from his first toddler meltdown, though Kagome could have sworn she heard the large inuyōkai releasing a relieved breath and eyed his stiff form relax some. The woman guessed the man wasn’t expecting the pup to resist after his first reprimand. He had much to learn, and Kagome was going to enjoy watching him stumble through it. 

The teens sat there for a few more minutes before deciding that if they wanted to get to the bakery and the school on time, it would be best to leave now.

Kagome bid both her mother and son goodbye with an affectionate hug and a kiss then the couple left the kitchen. Heading down the hall, she gathered her stuff and followed Sesshōmaru out the house to his car.

Reaching the vehicle, he opened the passenger door allowing her access. Kagome thanked him as she slipped by and tucked herself into the seat. He shut the panel with a snap and hurried to his side.

Her gaze followed the yōkai as he slowly walked around the front end and flashed her a lazy smirk. The action caused her fluttering heart to speed up and face to flush slightly. Hiding the sudden color, she shifted her focus to the seatbelt, reaching out for it when Sesshōmaru slid soundlessly into the vehicle.

Lips twitching with amusement at the sight of the mother of his child trying to hide her flustered reaction, Sesshōmaru started the car and pulled away from the curb. The cab filled with an awkward silence as they made their way to the small bakery that would be open by the time they arrived.

As usual, the traffic was crazy during the morning rush, and it took them several minutes to get to the area. The couple found a spot to park, and Sesshōmaru filled the meter before they made their way inside the bakery to wait in line.

When it was their turn, the girl behind the counter welcomed them with a bright smile. “Hi. Welcome to the Sweet Spot. What can I get you?”

"Hi," greeted Kagome cheerfully. She briefly studied the broad menu for a second before giving the girl her order, "I will have a Melon Pan and the Milk boba tea with a dash of simple syrup, please."

“Okay.” The cashier tapped something on the screen then turned to Sesshōmaru. Her interested gaze slowly scanned his form and leaned in slightly, flashing a small amount of cleavage. Smiling even brighter, she batted her long lashes and purred. “For you, sir?”

The urge to smack the bold employee suddenly overcame the raven headed teen. She had to force her arms to stay at her side and tried to push back the large amount of irritation. Kagome missed the brief twitch of Sesshōmaru’s lips or how his chest puffed with pride as he noticed her reaction to the flirting woman.

“I will have the plain Matcha tea,” stated the yōkai, not even glancing at the menu and ignoring the brazen human’s clear advances.

Realizing that the inuyōkai wasn’t taking the bait, the worker’s smile dimmed and punched in the rest of the order in disappointment. “For here or to go?” she said in a more subdued tone.

Kagome jumped when Sesshōmaru’s clawed hand rested against her lower back and stepped closer as he spoke. “To go.”

The girl frowned at the gesture and sent Kagome a quick glare. “Sure.” She tapped some more at the screen and failed to hide her displeasure. “That will be sixteen hundred yen. Cash or credit?”

“Credit.” He responded coolly and scanned his card in the reader.

Handing them a ticket, the miffed cashier pointed to the other side of the counter. “Take this number and just wait over there. They should have your order ready shortly.” She flashed them a tight smile and turned to the next customer.

It was clear to the couple that they were dismissed. This had Sesshōmaru growling sharply at the boorish behavior, causing the employee to stammer over her words and eye the inuyōkai nervously. He looked rather satisfied with the result and led Kagome to the other side of the room away from the shameless woman.

The pair didn’t have to wait that long before the number given was called. “Number 15,” shouted another employee with a large smile plastered on his face.

“That is us,” remarked Sesshōmaru passing the man their ticket.

The man accepted the receipt, pitching it in the trash and continued cheerfully. “Here you go.” He passed them their drinks then the paper bag filled with Kagome’s sweet bread. Smiling once more, the employee bid them goodbye. “Have a nice day.”

Nodding, the yōkai started to lead the Miko out of the local bakery shooting a dirty look at the rude woman as they passed. Once outside, Sesshōmaru conveniently carried the disposable bag and his tea while Kagome punched a large straw into plastic film and took a swig. “Mm. This is good. How is yours?”

He sipped the hot tea cautiously and shrugged. “It is satisfactory.”

The duo got into the vehicle, and silence swamped the cab once more, as Sesshōmaru passed her the paper bag then reached into his pocket pulling out his keys. He went about starting the car and carefully pulled out of the space weaving his way into traffic and heading in the direction of the school.

Kagome set the bag on her lap before reaching for the seat belt and clipping into place as they slowed in the heavy traffic. It was a good thing they left when they did Sesshōmaru must have considered that. Sitting the cup between her legs, Kagome opened the bag and grabbed out the Melon Pan. The paper-wrapped sweet bread looked so yummy, and she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into it.

Before the teen did, her voice cut through the silence and thanked the yōkai beside her. “Thank you.” She held up the Melon Pan and smiled when he glanced her way. “You know for breakfast.”

“Daijoobu desu yo," returned the yōkai as he flashed the woman his pearly whites. His golden eyes mischievously twinkled while carrying on, "Just remember if you make a mess you are cleaning it up.”

Snorting unladylike, Kagome rocked her bright gaze to the roof of the cab and waved off the demon. “Yeah, Yeah. I remember what you said.” Naturally, he had to remind her of those absurd rules. Even though he was the one that said she could eat and drink in the car.

“Also, set your drink in the cup holder and not between your legs.” He threw out, not even bothering to take his luminous eyes off the busy road.

“Right. I wouldn’t want to spill,” snarked out the sarcastic teen and picked up her drink to place it in the cupholder between them.

His lips quirk with delight as he agreed with her snarky comment. “Indeed. Cleaning it would not be fun.” he retorted cheekily, chuckling when her face scrunched up in annoyance.

Kagome bit into the sweet bread, chewing it while she considered something. Swallowing quickly, she then carefully waved her breakfast at him. “Anyone ever told you that you are a killjoy?”

“No.”

“You’re a killjoy. See now you have.” She smiled at the demon then took another bite of the Melon Pan happily munching on the bread.

Sesshōmaru gently shook his head at the sharp-tongued woman and returned to the road. It wasn’t long before his deep voice disturbed the stillness. “You told Malakai that I was his father. Why?”

Kagome's stomach sharply twisted as she sipped on the icy drink. The teen didn't think the feeling was from the milky tea. She figured he would be asking as soon as Malakai called him Dada but hadn't known when that would be. So it shouldn't have surprised her. Sesshōmaru would have wanted to know why she had changed her mind so abruptly. "He asked, and I couldn't lie to him. It was like he knew who you were before I even said anything. I think he just wanted me to confirm it.” she said earnestly, nibbling on the straw, and staring out the window.

The vehicle wove through the heavy traffic while the inuyōkai confirmed her assessment. "Yes, it is our instinct to be able to identify our parents just by scent alone. It makes sense that he would want the person he trusts the most to confirm his suspicions."

"Yeah, it does." It made tremendous sense and caused her heart to ache with regret. Shit, she was the worst. When the yōkai didn’t say anything in return, a heady rush of relief swamped her thin form. Kagome wasn’t sure if she would have been capable of talking without bursting into tears.

They both stayed quiet the rest of the way to school until they reached the doors where they muttered a goodbye then went their separate ways.

Hurrying to the locker area, Kagome spotted the tall figure of her best friend. Slowly approaching the woman, she sucked up her wounded pride and tapped the larger girl on the shoulder. She stepped back just in case her friend was still angry.

Sango whipped around, looking relieved when her brown eyes landed on the other teen. Instantly, the brunette’s hands went to her hips as the relief flipped to anger. "Where in the hell have you been, and why weren't you in school yesterday?"

It was a good thing that she had backed up, or Sango may have shaken her wildly. Kagome reached up to rub the back of her neck and shifted anxiously from foot to foot. “Well…” she bit the bottom of her lip and releasing it to let her best friend know she had finally listened to the advice given. "I had a run-in with Sesshōmaru yesterday morning. I decided I would give him a chance. We spent the day playing hooky with Malakai. I have to admit it was nice.”

Sango's anger seemed to disappear at the sound of her confession, and the woman eagerly questioned the other teen. "You spent the day with Sesshōmaru? With Malakai in tow? Plus, you had a good time?"

"Yep. That is what I did." Kagome confirmed with a wobbled of her dark mane swishing about.

"Why?" asked Sango, the single word appeared to be loaded with a large amount of curiosity and confusion.

"You told me I should give Sesshōmaru a chance and that it wasn't fair to Malakai.” Dragging some manicured fingers through her raven locks, she expelled a deep breath and continued, this time admitting she was in the wrong. “Well, you were right. I was being a total bitch and put my hurt feelings above Malakai. So when the opportunity arose to try and fix it, I took it." Explained the young mother in hopes that it would clear up some of the bewilderment.

Sango seemed to be a little stunned initially, then quickly snapped out of it and summoned a shaky smile. "Okay. You said it went pretty well."

"Surprisingly, it did. The two had a blast with each other; it was as if they were never apart. Also, Malakai recognized who Sesshōmaru was before I could even say anything. He asked me last night for confirmation, and I couldn't lie, so I spilled the truth to him instead.” Kagome grabbed onto the strap of her messenger bag, twisting it around her fingers as she laughed gleefully. “Though I think Sesshōmaru was bowled over this morning when Malakai called him dada. You should have seen the stunned look on his face. It was priceless."

A hand came up to stop the teen from continuing, and brows shot high as Sango eyed her questioningly. "This morning?"

Kagome's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She sucked in her bottom lip gnawing on it nervously then released it. Her blue gaze stared at anything other than her friend and rocked on the balls of her feet before chuckling nervously. "He came over this morning to take me to breakfast and drive me to school. Honestly, I think it was just an excuse to see more of Malakai."

Sango opened her mouth to say something then quickly snapped it shut, apparently deciding to keep whatever she was going to divulge to herself. Instead, the brunette turned to grab her books, slamming the locker closed and changing the subject altogether. "Come on, skipper, let's go to your locker." She smiled fondly, grabbing the now silent miko and hauling her away to drop off her things before going to class.

The hours had passed rather slowly for the teenager, and thankfully the day had finally come to an end. Kagome was glad that it was over with, and now all she wanted to do was cuddle on the couch with Malakai and watch a movie. It didn’t matter what it was. Hitching her pack higher on her shoulder, she trekked up the many shrine steps to her family homestead.

A sigh left the tired miko as she opened the front door, sliding her loafers free and dropping her bag on the floor; she’d pick it up later. Listening for the sounds of her family, Kagome realized that it was too quiet in the house. Normally it was busy with some type of activity but now it was silent as can be.

Making her way down the hall, Kagome peeked into the kitchen and was surprised to see it empty. Her brows furrowed as she wandered around the quiet house. Where is everyone? Did something happen with grandfather again? Was there some type of emergency? If so, why hadn't anyone notified her? She felt some panic at these thoughts as she made her way towards the living room.

The young mother stepped into the room and froze. Her almond eyes widened at what she saw and blinked several times. There on the couch that she had been hoping to crash on were her ex-boyfriend and their beautiful baby boy, sprawled out and dozing peacefully.

Creeping stealthily closer to the sleeping duo, she couldn’t help but think on how perfect the two inu looked together. 'This is the way it should have been.' she thought sadly as a flash of guilt shot through her. This was all her fault. If it hadn’t been for her selfishness, they should have had many moments like this one; she robbed them of it all. Her sad eyes glazed with unshed tears, and the teen quickly shook them away. No, she would not cry. It was no good dwelling in the past, especially when the future was right in front of her. He was trying, and so would she.

"Are you going to continue to stare, or were you planning on waking us up anytime soon?" inquired Sesshōmaru, his baritone voice laced with sleep.

It caused her to snap out the silent musing and jump. She watched as one eye cracked open to peer up at her, his lips twitching in mirth. Spotting the amusement, Kagome narrowed her blue eyes, and petite hands went to rest on her hips. Scaring the living daylights out of her was not funny. Kami, he was such an asshole sometimes. "Why are you here, and where did my mother go?" asked the woman while her foot tapped against the matted floor in irritation.

He closed his eye and yawned widely before responding, "My club was canceled today, so I was able to leave early. On my way home, I decided to stop by to see Malakai. I did promise him this morning that we would go out and play. As for your mother, she had to run some errands and pick up your brother from soccer practice; I offered to watch Malakai for her. I did not know your brother played soccer. Is he any good?"

The question threw her off-kilter for a few seconds, and the irritation was swiftly replaced by surprise as the yōkai enquired about her family. Was he genuinely interested, or was he merely trying to stay on her good side? Kagome didn't know, and she didn't want to think about it any longer than necessary. The truth would come out sooner or later. Blowing her bang from her eyes, the teen answered his question. "Yes, he is quite good. He has a big game out of the city this weekend."

“Are you going?" He asked without opening his eyes and lightly rubbed the toddlers back.

Yes, they would be going. It is a very important game for Sōta and one that she did not want to miss. “Yeah, we are going.” She said, eagerly watching the yōkai in interest and pondering why he wanted to know.

"We will go together." He declared from his position on the couch, still rubbing their son’s back but now looking at her clearing waiting for a response.

The man in front of her wasn’t asking if it was all right for him to come along, no, like always he was telling her what they would be doing. If he couldn’t simply ask to come along instead of bullying his way in, then he wasn’t tagging along. "No, we are not going. Malakai and I are going with my mother and brother. You are staying here in Tokyo." Sniffed Kagome and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her pleated skirt. Why did he have to be so pushy? Was it because he was an alpha? Did he always have to be in damn control? Couldn’t he just ask instead of being a dick?

The inuyōkai ignored her outburst as he calmly replied with logical reasoning, "Your mother will have her hands full with your brother and his comrades. We will go together. I wish to see your brother play as well as you say."

Well, when he puts it like that, it does make sense. Obviously, her mother would be busy since she was a chaperone. It never occurred to her that the older woman may have her hands full with a bunch of rowdy teenagers. Maybe it would be better if she and Malakai went with Sesshōmaru instead. He could help her with Malakai so that her mother didn’t have to try to juggle both responsibilities. Plus, it wouldn’t be so bad to go with the inuyokai. Granted, he was a pushy asshole, and he could have asked if they could go together, but Kagome knew that was not his way. Even if she stuck to no, he would most likely not listen and show up anyway. “Fine, but you know you could have just asked if we could go together. No need to demand to be in our presence.”

“Hn.” Was his reply as he closed his eyes and said nothing more.

“I hate when you do that,” muttered Kagome under her breath as she shook her head and hurried to the doorway. Sesshōmaru must have heard the words because a deep chuckle of amusement followed her out of the room. “Not funny, asshole.” The grumbling miko called out to the yōkai as she stomped down the hallway. Gods, he really was a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	11. Off to Mito we go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.
> 
> Last time: “Hn.” Was his reply as he closed his eyes and said nothing more.
> 
> “I hate when you do that,” muttered Kagome under her breath as she shook her head and hurried to the doorway. Sesshōmaru must have heard the words because a deep chuckle of amusement followed her out of the room. “Not funny, asshole.” The grumbling miko called out to the yōkai as she stomped down the hallway. Gods, he really was a dick.

 

The week had gone by faster than the young mother had anticipated, and now it was Friday after club activities. Kagome was in the entry packing a few last-minute things into a diaper bag when she heard her mother's footsteps coming down the hall.

Turning away from the bag, she watched as the woman dug through her purse, pulling out some keys. Her mother then looked up and smiled when she spotted her. "Kagome dear, I am leaving. Will Sesshōmaru be here soon?" The older woman asked, pausing beside her and slipping on her heels.

Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall and shook her head. "Yes, any minute now." A knock on the door resounded as she spoke, causing both women to turn to the entrance.

The silent pup on the bench suddenly squealed happily then scurried off the furniture to the front door. Malakai reached on tippy toes to grab the doorknob and quickly yanked it open. He launched into the yōkai's arms and greeted his father. "Dada!"

Sesshōmaru caught the eager child chuckling as he returned the welcome. "Hello, little one."

Blue eyes slowly skimmed the demon's tall form taking in his appearance. He looked good; Hell, he was smoking hot. Sesshōmaru was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting dark wash jeans and a fitted cream-colored V-neck long sleeve. She couldn't help feeling self-conscious in the simple black skinny jeans and a thin light pink oversized sweater. In comparison, she looked downright shabby. Clearing her throat, Kagome greeted the yummy looking man while rocking on the balls of her feet. "Hey."

His golden gaze left their son and slid over to his anxious ex, eyeing her physique like the way she had just done to him. He thought she looked lovely, nibbling on her bottom lip and peering up at him with those big doe eyes. His tone dropped to a silky timber as he flashed her a teasing grin. "Kagome." Her expressive face flushed prettily, and the instinctive urge to passionately kiss her was great, but he forced himself to turn away bowing at the other woman instead. "Mrs. Higurashi."

"Sesshōmaru." Her mother bowed back then smiled at the yōkai. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise." stated the yōkai genuinely before his gaze dropped to the large duffle bag hanging off her shoulder, offering his assistance. "Would you like some help with your bag?"

She laughed politely and gently waved off the demon's suggestion. "No, it's not very heavy." Glancing thoughtfully at the clock, the older woman addressed her daughter with a radiant smile. "Sweetheart, I need to get going. You three drive safe, and we'll see you there."

Watching her mother head to the open door, Kagome tossed out a goodbye. "You too, Mama. See you at the game. Bye." She waved as the elder Higurashi disappeared.

"Are you ready to go?" asked the man carrying their son closer.

Regarding the empty doorway once more, she gently twisted her needed attention to the bags and child seat, letting the demon know that they were ready to go. "Yeah, I packed last night. I have a few bags and Malakai's car seat."

Sesshōmaru made a sound as he pointed at the worn seat, scoffing loudly. "That car seat is unnecessary. I have one already installed for the trip."

'What?' thought Kagome staring at the inuyōkai. She couldn't believe that he bought a car seat especially when they have a good one right in front of them. "There is nothing wrong with the one we have. You didn't have to go and buy one." The young mother told him while placing hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes at the exacerbated tone but continued. "I wanted to and…" the yōkai sneered at the worn seat. "it appears that one has seen too many car rides."

Ooh, is he a car seat snob? She didn't see a problem with the old one. Yes, it was a little worn and bore visible marks of some things that Kagome wasn't sure what it was, but it was still a functional car seat. Plus, does he even know anything about child seats. "Is it rear-facing?" curiously inquired the teen.

"Yes." He said with an ounce of vexation while shifting the pup in his arms.

"Is it in the middle?"

His golden gaze narrowed in evident annoyance, a puff of air escaping as he answered. "Yes." The yōkai sighed again, forcing his hand not to grab the bridge of his nose in aggravation and forged on. "I also set up a tablet, so he can watch videos while we are on the road. It is going to take about an hour and a half to get to Mito."

Wow. He did do his research and must have thought extensively about the trip this entire week. What else had he planned for this excursion?

Interrupting her musing, Sesshōmaru stepped forward and reached down to pick up the bags. "I will carry the baggage." He picked them up without a struggle all the while holding onto their son.

It felt silly letting him do all the work. If she allowed him to carry everything then she had nothing to do. "Okay if you're going to carry them then give me Malakai." She came closer and plucked the toddler from his hold before he could respond.

The yōkai blinked at the miko for a minute then promptly followed it with the sound that annoyed the shit out of her. "Hn."

Kagome's forehead furrowed while she curiously eyed the man. Was it a male thing? Maybe something to do with pride? Well, he would have to get out over it and stop making that damn sound. It was so condescending and grated on her nerves. "That sound is so annoying." She retorted lips pinching thinly while her free hand rested on her hip once more.

A thin brow rose high as he stared down at his family, ignoring the little human's irritation and repeating himself with eyes twinkling in amusement. "Hn."

She instantly caught the teasing look and realized he was doing it to get her all riled up. "Oh, now you're just doing that on purpose," exclaimed the teen, stamping a foot in frustration.

His lips twitched upwards while he continued to watch the irked woman. "Hn." Replied Sesshōmaru laughing when Kagome threw up her hand, growling at him. "Ugh! You're impossible." She stomped to the door crossing the threshold, leaving the pleased yōkai in the entryway. It didn't take the demon long to catch up, and quickly he unlocked the car and trunk with a press of a button.

Leaning into the vehicle, Kagome noticed the new car seat was a heck of a lot nicer than the one in the house. This one was all padded and even had cups holders for Malakai's sippy and other things that he may place in them. She buckled the toddler into the fancy seat then went about fiddling with the tablet to play a series of cartoons.

Once done, she shut the door with a snap and opened hers only to discover a paper bag on the seat. Lifting sack off to get in, Kagome placed it on her lap then buckled quickly. When Sesshōmaru was next to her, she picked up the bag shaking it at him. "What is this?" asked the young mother curiously.

The inuyōkai glanced at the bag while starting the vehicle casually responding. "Melon Pan." He watched her face light up in surprise as he continued to explain further. "For when you get hungry."

Flabbergasted, Kagome inquisitively eyed the demon as she quietly asked for confirmation. "You're going to let me eat in the car again?"

His loose silver tresses fell over his shoulder as he pulled away from the curb and answered earnestly. "Yes."

Okay, she believed Tuesday had been a fluke, but the thought was wrong, and he was going to continue to allow her to eat in the car. Did that mean she could also drink in it too? It couldn't hurt to ask. The worse that could happen was he would say no, and she would require water as soon as they got to the hotel. "Can we go get some tea before we leave?" Kagome asked, fluttering her long lashes and nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Yes." He said not looking put out by the suggestion while taking the street that led the best coffee drive-thru.

Did that mean that the rules were no more or was he breaking them just for her? If so, what other rules was he willing to bend? Toying with the bag and glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Kagome dared to find out how far he'd let it all go. "Can I change the station to something else?"

The yōkai's response was fast as his speed. "No."

Whining loudly, Kagome released the brown paper to swing her hands about. "Aw. Come on." When he didn't respond, the teen wondered if they could at least come to some compromise. She wasn't confident she could listen to his type of music all the way to Mito without losing her mind in the process. "Can we at least put on a podcast that we would both like?" pleaded the Miko, her petite hands coming together and resting underneath her chin. She looked over at the yōkai with wide eyes.

He thought about it for some time before agreeing with the suggestion. "That is acceptable."

"Good." She chirped happily. Now what podcast did she think he would like? Connecting her phone to the vehicle, she started to scroll through the list. Ah yes, the one about myths and legends would be perfect. She knew he would like that one. "I have one that I know that you will enjoy," said Kagome bouncing in her seat in visible excitement.

Sesshōmaru did not look thrilled at all at the prospect and made his opinion known with that madding sound. "Hn."

Ugh! Couldn't he say something other than that damn noise? "Will you stop that?" snapped the cross teen.

"I will consider it," said the yōkai dryly. He then swiftly asked her about the mysterious podcast, eyeing her cautiously. "What are you putting on?"

She flashed him a knowing smile, which didn't make the demon feel any less wary. "You'll have to wait and see," quipped Kagome teasingly as she started up the podcast and adjusted the volume. He just snorted loudly at her cheekiness while pulling the vehicle into the drive-thru waiting in line to order them some drinks.

By the time the small family rolled into Mito, it was already near supper time. The couple planned to check into the hotel then go out to eat and maybe hit up a gaming center before retiring for the night. They parked in the hotel lot, Sesshōmaru carrying the bags while Kagome carted Malakai into the large building.

A smartly dressed man stood behind the vast counter, widely smiling when he spotted them. "Welcome to the President Hotel Mito. How may I help you?" He warmly greeted, patiently waiting for a response to his question.

Sesshōmaru approached the counter setting down the luggage before speaking to the hotel employee. "Reservation for Tatakau."

"One moment." He said, typing in the last name into the computer and pulling up the information. A frown marred his once happy features as the man turned back to the couple. "Oh dear, it appears that there has been a mix up. You ordered two beds and it seems that your room was given to someone by mistake." Looking back to the screen, the employee began to type again before continuing. "All we have left is a superior double and there is only one bed. A crib can be brought up if you would like."

A mistake. How can that be? What were they going to do now? Mused Kagome as she switched the pup in her arms to the other side. She glanced at the inuyōkai beside her and spied his brow crinkle for a second then he made that sound of condescension. "Hn." This time it was directed at the employee and not her.

Sesshōmaru stopped himself from grabbing his forehead in exacerbation instead released a frustrated breath. He guessed it would have to do. Scrutinizing the employee with a penetrating gaze, the annoyed yōkai barely restrained the considerable amount of displeasure as he said something through clenched teeth. "That will do, and we will not require a crib."

Sensing the Inuyōkai's discontentment at the situation, the human male scrambled to apologize and come up with a solution. "Mr. Tatakau, I am very sorry for the mix up. You will be only charged half the price for your stay and your meals will be on us in our restaurant during your time in Mito." He bowed in remorse then hurried to get their key card. Returning, the employee handed Sesshōmaru the piece of plastic and bowed once more. "Here is the key. Your room number is 204 and it's on the second floor. Once again, we are sorry for the mistake, and hope you and your wife have a lovely stay."

'Wife?' Kagome blinked at the man as if he had grown another head. Where did he get that from? Did she look like a wife? They weren't even together any longer for Kami's sake. Wanting to rectify the misunderstanding, she tried correcting the man. "We…" remarked the teen, but before she could say more, the demon interrupted. "We will. Thank you." He picked up the luggage and began to gently nudge her towards the bank of elevators.

She glanced at the employee who waved happily, clearly ignorant of the woman's plight. Weakly smiling, she then hurried in the direction of the enormous doors. While they waited for the lift, her mind whirled with questions. What the heck was that? Why did he stop her? Did he want people to think they were married? Why? The door dinged then allowed the small family admittance. Once in the elevator, she confronted the inuyōkai. "Sesshōmaru, why did you stop me? That man thought we were married."

"I do not see the problem." He stated, shrugging his shoulders not bothered by the idea.

There was no ring on her finger, though wouldn't there have been a ring and a mating mark with an Inuyōkai. "You and I are not married, though." The teenager pointed out, displaying her neck slightly and wiggling her bare hand at him.

His golden eyes strayed to her neck a little longer than necessary causing her heart to speed up. Swallowing sharply, he looked away as he answered. "Some may have an issue with us staying in a room unmarried. It would be better for others to believe that we are wed."

"I don't have a ring." Reminded Kagome wiggling her fingers again.

"To humans it would be unnecessary. They would assume since you are with a yōkai that you are mated with a mark." He said with another shrug. "Their simple minds see what they want to see."

Hey! Was that an insult? Simple minds, huh? Some maybe though she has met some demons that haven't been very bright, so she's not sure where he was going with it. Ignorant or not, wouldn't yōkai know they weren't mated. "What about other yōkai?" inquired the teen curious about the answer the inuyōkai would give.

"They will not care either way and will mind their own business."

Oh. She hadn't realized demons would see things like that differently than humans. "I guess that makes sense." Mumbled Kagome thinking more on the issue.

"Naturally." He smiled cheekily and stepped out of the elevator.

'Cocky asshole.' She thought as they made their way down the hall to the room.

The couple didn't have to go very far before they reached the locked door. Sesshōmaru used the key card then stepped aside to allow Kagome in before he followed kicking the door shut behind him. He set bags on the floor and gazed around the room.

Kagome did the same, noting a couch and chair, a plain desk, a flat-screen, and a massive bed. It was a nice room if only there hadn't been one bed. Where were they all going to sleep? "So, what are we doing about the sleeping arrangement?" Kagome asked as Malakai wiggled in her hold, resulting in the teen hauling him higher on her hip before thumbing at the made bed. "One bed."

"It is big enough for all of us to sleep in." The large yōkai said as if it wasn't a big deal and continued to eye the other furniture.

That was what he thought, but it wasn't happening. "I don't think so. How about you take the couch?" snarked the young woman eyeballing the small sofa near the window.

Scoffing, Sesshōmaru glared at the undersized furniture than to the woman flinging his silver strands over his shoulder in exasperation. "Do I look like I can fit on that?"

"If you bend your legs, you might." Retorted Kagome smiling broadly while throwing out the suggestion. The image of the yōkai attempting to contort his big figure to fit the parameters of the tiny sofa came to the forefront of her mind. Using her free hand, she tried muffling the giggle that eagerly wanted to spring forth. Oh, that would be a comical and amusing sight.

At the sound of her laughter, he shook his head and gently snarled at the teen crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "I am not sleeping on that thing." He refused, especially when there was a giant bed that could accommodate them all.

She reined in her amusement as soon as she realized the demon was serious. If he doesn't sleep on the couch, then where else would he catch some zzzs. It wasn't like they could order a cot up here, not when they wanted others to believe they were married. "Then where are you going to sleep?" asked Kagome watching the yōkai warily and gnawing her lip in anticipation of his answer.

"We have a child together, Gome." The inuyōkai pointed out using her nickname for the first time in a long while. He ran his fingers roughly through his long locks and forged on. "I think we can be mature enough to sleep in the same bed." He patiently explained with a heartfelt sigh while sending her a beseeching look.

The prideful yōkai was not the type to plead, but here he was imploring with her to see some reason. It undoubtedly appeared that she was being immature about the whole situation. It wasn't his fault that the hotel messed up their reservation, leaving them in this awkward position. Maybe she should cut him some slack? "Fine, but you stay on your side, and Malakai sleeps in the middle." Reluctantly yielded the teen placing a hand on her hip and trying to come across as stern.

A smile tugged at the corners of his full lips and his gaze suddenly began to twinkle with mirth. "And if I don't?"

Kagome hadn't been expecting him to respond in such a teasing manner. It caused her heart flutter wildly and a stain of pale pink to dust her cheeks. "I'll shock you every time you touch me." She forced herself to say as she turned to the window. Naturally, she would never do that. Injuring someone even in vengeance was not something the young Miko could ever fathom. Plus, she would never risk hurting Malakai; he didn't need to know that, though.

It was as if he knew what she was thinking as he responded smugly. "No, you won't." Sesshōmaru said with a hearty dose of conviction.

She was curious to know why he thought that. How did he know she wouldn't shock the shit out of him? He sounded so sure of himself. "Why do you say that?" asked Kagome brows disappearing into her dark bangs.

That grin of his widened knowingly. He glanced at the quiet toddler and tipped his chin in the younger yōkai's direction before answering. "You wouldn't risk hurting our son."

Damn, how did he figure that out? No one could say that the inuyōkai wasn't observant. It made sense as to why Sesshōmaru was so quiet much of the time, that and he absolutely didn't care for other people.

The duo was silent for a spell before Malakai's stomach grumbled loudly, cutting into the stillness. Laughing, Kagome tickled their son's belly lightly as asked him a question. "You hungry, love?"

The small Inu bounced in her arms, his onyx head flopping animatedly and flashing some teeth while he spoke. "Hai."

"I am famished as well." Sesshōmaru agreed with the pup glancing thoughtfully at his watch. He turned up from it and addressed the restless woman. "Why don't we go and procure some food?"

Kagome guiltily scratched at the back of her neck. "I'm not really hungry." She admitted face blooming with color.

He snorted, not bothering to conceal his amusement. "That is because you devoured all of that Melon Pan on the ride up here." Retorted the yōkai while heading for the door.

A faraway look slid gracefully on her pretty features as she remembered the sweet and delicious bread. He had brought more than one, and they were so delectable. She could not resist eating them all. "It was too good to waste." She reasoned aloud then hurried to follow the man out of the room.

"Thus, why you are not hungry." Sesshōmaru tossed the words over his shoulder and strolled down the hall to the lift.

"Hey," yelled Kagome in mock outrage. "You're the one who bought me the Melon Pan in the first place."

The inuyōkai paused at the metal doors and promptly pressed the down button. As they waited for the lift, his bored gaze drifted to the teen and answered dryly. "I seem to be lacking in judgement."

"Have you been hanging with Inuyasha lately?" Mocked Kagome and smiled when she spied his bland expression sour at the mention of his half-brother.

"One would think so, but I have not. He is not worthy to hang in my presence." He sneered at the thought then went back to watching the numbers decrease.

"Why because he's a hanyou?" asked the other teen curiously.

Snorting once more, Sesshōmaru shook his head and surprised her with his response. "No because he is a loud and brash baka. There is always some type of commotion with the boy."

Kami, the yōkai beside her, talks as if he were years apart from them. He acts like such an old man. Seriously, she should start calling him gramps. "You're only a year older than us," noted Kagome blowing some bangs out of her eyes.

"Maturity wise, I am hundreds of years older than Inuyasha will ever be." He jested with a satisfied smile.

The yōkai was clearly amused by the truth of his words, and the teen mom had to agree heartily. Inuyasha was like a toddler at times though even Malakai was more mature than he. "That is so true," admitted Kagome while laughing merrily.

"Indeed." He remarked slyly as the elevator dinged. "Now enough about the fool. Let's go eat. You can have something light."

Ooh, Soba noodle Salad. That was light, wasn't it? Maybe she had room for that. "Sounds fine by me." She replied eagerly, mind now on the delicious salad as they stepped into the elevator.

Since their meals were comped and it was convenient, the couple had decided to eat in the hotel restaurant. It had been nice, and the food had been good. The pleasant dinner hadn't taken that long, leaving enough time for the trio to go to the local gaming center.

Kagome was at a random crane machine that held various animal plushies. For the past half hour, she had been trying to get a hedgehog plushie. It was too cute, but it was buried amongst the others causing her to blow most of her tokens. Sticking out a tongue in concentration, she didn't notice the two inuyōkai approaching.

She jumped when Sesshoumaru's voice sprang from over her shoulder, jerking her hand and throwing the machine off course. "What are you doing?" he inquired wonderingly.

"I am trying to win this hedgehog plushie, but it seems to be wedged in there." Said the teen moving the claw back to where it had been before he had interrupted. She punched the button, dropping the grappler. Praying that it would hit its mark, Kagome was frustrated when it grabbed the plushie only to slide off the wedged animal. "Ugh! I'm never going to get it." She whined with a pout and threw up her hands in annoyance before stomping away to another crane machine. There was a Gudetama figure that had caught her eye; maybe she would have better luck getting that.

Sesshōmaru stared after the woman keenly watching her stomp away. His peepers lingered on her swaying backside for a few seconds then turned to the pup in his arms, whispering something to him. Malakai's bright eyes sparkled, and his little body vibrated with excitement at his father's words. The older yōkai chuckled at the sight while they quickly went about with their grand plan.

At the new machine, Kagome was once more struggling to get the desired prize. Never in her life had she ever been this bad at crane games. Frustration was rising again in the teen, resulting in the mother wanting to scream the emotion to the world. 'This is the last time. If I don't get it, then I am done for the night.' She vowed vehemently and grabbed another coin.

Before she could slip the token in, her son's little voice echoed throughout the gaming center. "Mama!" He cried joyfully, causing Kagome to twist around sharply. When she did, the teen observed the toddler waddling over to her with an adorable plushie in hand. It was the same one she had been aiming to win earlier. He skidded to a stop in front of her and held out the stuffed animal. "Hew." Said the young yōkai proudly smiling as he waited for his mother to take it.

Sinking to a crouch so that she was eye level with the tiny boy, Kagome carefully took the gift he was offering and beamed warmly. "Thank you, love. Did you help dada get it?"

His raven mane bounced while he pointed at the older demon then came back himself to pat his little puffed out chest. "Help." crowed the active toddler happily.

Malakai looked so proud that he was able to help his father with something. It had Kagome smiling even wider. "Wow. I bet you were an awesome helper." Cooed the woman ruffling his black crown before standing up.

Sesshōmaru swoop up the toddler bringing him to eye level as he answered his mother. "Uh-huh." He added then leaned into his father's embrace as a yawn overcame him. A chubby fist came up to gently rub his drooping lids as another yawn hit the youngster.

"Someone's getting sleepy." Commented the teen mom glancing from the small child to the man in front of her. "I think it might be time to go." She politely suggested with a gentle smile.

Sesshōmaru silently agreed, and they went to cash in their tickets, picking out some prizes before beginning their trek back to the local hotel. Five minutes into the walk, Malakai had fallen asleep in his father's arms, hugging a stuffed puppy that he had gotten at the prize counter.

"You didn't have to go through all the hassle of getting this for me." She held up the stuffed hedgehog and move it to and fro.

His brows rose as the stuffed animal was waved closer to his person. A grin surfaced from her joyous excitement at having it within her possession. "Did you want it?" He promptly asked when she finally settled down and ceased wagging the plushie about.

Did she want it? That was a silly question. Of course, she wanted the plushie; the proof was in the wasted tokens after all. "You know I did," Kagome fiercely muttered while hugging the fake animal to her chest.

The satisfied grin on his distinctive features broadened, and the golden pools surveying over her tiny form warmed at the clear happiness displayed on her face. "It was worth the hassle then." He remarked softly before returning his attention to the sidewalk.

A blush rushed forth and her heart sped up at the implication of his words. She turned her focus to the brightly lit sign of a local convenience shop and pointed at it cheerfully.

"Ooh, can we stop in the convenience store to grab some treats for later?" Asked the teen intentionally slowing her steps as she continued. "Then we can go back and watch a movie. Doesn't that sound fun?" She tossed out the suggestion to see if he'd consider popping in to do a little shopping.

He paused, pondering the idea and eyeing the charming woman critically. "That depends on the movie we see."

If all it took for him to agree was the choice in movie she'd let him watch whatever. "We can watch whatever movie you want." She declared with a bright smile.

"Hm..." He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully for a moment before hesitantly conceding. "I suppose."

"Yes!" She whooped happily, bouncing on her feet, then sprinted across the street without bothering to scan for cars.

"Woman," Sesshōmaru barked when he caught up to her. "must you always be so reckless. You could have been hit."

The yōkai was overreacting since there was no one on the road. There were neither people nor cars in sight. Kagome rotated her gaze skyward and scoffed loudly, stretching out her arms. "What cars, Maru? There is no one here right now." She had a greater chance of getting hit by the wind than a damn car.

"You never know," was his response, which had the other teen hysterically laughing as she opened the shop door. Kami, he really was such an old man.

Sesshōmaru just shook his head, hiding the twitch of the lips at the use of his nickname and followed her into the store.

Grabbing a basket, Kagome continued to giggle while she scurried down one of the aisles searching for something. "I want some Hojicha Crunchy Chocolate. Have you tried them before?" She asked, glancing over at the man now beside her.

His face crumpled in displeasure as he spoke with disgust. "No. I do not care for chocolate."

He did not like chocolate. How did she not know this? Did it have something to do with him being a canine? Isn't it like poison to them? This was the information that she needed to know. What if they were, and she accidentally fed Malakai some? He could get sick and die. She turned to stare at the yōkai with a large amount of nervous curiosity. "Is it because you're a dog?"

This time he did grab the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath. "Woman, it is not because I'm a canine." The demon uttered in vexation. "Inuyōkai are nothing like a basic mongrel."

So, they weren't allergic to chocolate then? Thank the Kamigami. "Then why don't you like chocolate? It's soooo good." questioned Kagome as she tossed some Pocky into the basket.

He shrugged before lightly answering. "It is not for me. I prefer caramel." He scanned the racks and snagged a red package down to show her. "Preferably, Tohato - Caramel Corn."

Caramel corn? Who would have guessed? It wasn't her thing but to each his own and all that jazz. "I don't think I've tried them. Well, we have to get it if you like them." She snagged the snack from his hold and chucked it into the carrier.

Kagome laughed at his slacked jaw then realized that they were wasting time standing in the aisle. She wrapped her fingers around his raised hand and started to haul him with her. "Come on, Gramps. We have a few more things to pick up."

Sesshōmaru glared at the giggling woman but allowed her to drag him along. She threw a few more things in the basket before heading to the counter to pay for the items.

Stepping out of the building, the yōkai stared at the bags before moving to Kagome shaking his silver head in amusement. "You are hungry now, aren't you?"

Her cheeks reddened, and she bashfully dropped her gaze to her feet, mumbling softly. "Maybe…"

Laughing, Sesshōmaru continued to tease the embarrassed woman. "Should I be concerned with the way you would rather eat snacks than a hearty meal?"

Snapping out of her embarrassment, Kagome peered up at him and crowed in mock anger. "Are you calling me fat?"

He snorted at the ridiculousness of the comment since they both knew that was not what he had meant, nor was the glaring miko really mad. "You are anything but." The inuyōkai uttered dryly, ignoring her words and fake outrage.

"Hmm. Nice save." She sarcastically hummed while tucking some hair behind her ear and flashing him a toothy grin.

"It was not a save but the truth." He smoothly stated, shooting her a flirtatious smirk and a quick wink.

The playful wink had thrown her off balance since that was so not like the yōkai. She stumbled slightly then laughed off the surprise. Not waiting for him to comment about her reaction, Kagome changed the subject looking at the cloudy sky. "Do you think it's going to rain?"

His silver brow rose in question at the flustered change but made no mention of it, instead, he answered her inquiry. "It is supposed to rain tonight but clear up in the morning. It might get messy on the field tomorrow, though."

Smiling brightly, Kagome was clearly enjoying the idea of her little brother covered from head to toe in mud. It was payback for him convincing one of his friends to ask her out. That had been so humiliating, and she felt bad for hurting the boy's feelings. "A little dirt won't hurt my brother."

"I used to say that about Inuyasha…" remarked Sesshōmaru, his eyes sparkling with delight as he carried on. "Every time I tossed him in a puddle of mud."

He tossed Inuyasha into mud puddles. Her friend had never mentioned his older brother doing that. Honestly, the hanyō had only complained about Sesshōmaru being a royal dick but nothing about the older yōkai tossing him into puddles. "You did not do that!" cried Kagome, not sure if she should find it funny or be horrified of the mean treatment of her friend.

"Among many things." Admitted the inuyōkai, chuckling then quickly scoffing when he spotted the conflicted emotion playing out across her features. "Do not feel sorry for the whelp. You have heard his mouth, and it has not changed during all these years. He deserved the majority of the things done to him because of it."

The teen hadn't thought about it like that and felt stupid for almost feeling sorry for her longtime friend. Duh, It wasn't like it was secret about the hanyō's large potty mouth. How many times had he gotten into a fight because of it? Too many to count. It made sense he'd run his mouth to his older sibling and that Sesshōmaru would end up putting him in his place. "I'm sure he did." Quipped Kagome now giggling wildly.

"Of course, and needless to say, he still hasn't learned." He said, laughing as he recalled a few current memories.

Curiosity started to tickle the edges of her mind and had her wondering what other things he had done to Inuyasha. She had to know what he meant by among many things. How many instances were there? The temptation was too great and had the interested woman asking the yōkai. "You said among many things. What else did you do to him?"

"Hm," hummed the demon as he cocked his head to the side in thought. His golden eyes started to twinkle while a smile appeared, showing a large number of teeth when a particular memory came to mind. "Well, there was this one time…" He began to tell her about another incident with his annoying sibling. She listened intently to the story all the way to the hotel and up to their room.

Moving to the bed, Sesshōmaru pulled back the bedding and gently placed the sleeping pup in the middle. He then went about taking off his daily wear and carefully dressing the pup into pajamas given to him by Kagome. The exhausted child didn't even wake as he was doing so, only snoring softly into the still air.

Gently covering the toddler, Kagome stepped away from the bed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing the folded clothes on the end as she passed.

When she was finished, the teen was throwing up her hair as she walked to the tv stand nicking the remote and turning on the television. Kagome approached the empty side of the bed and climbed in. "Okay, what do you want to watch?" She asked, tossing the yōkai the remote and waited for him to decide.

Sesshōmaru caught the remote and started to flip through the on-demand feature until he got to the genre he wanted. "Something with action, I think." mused the inu, scrolling through the list on the large screen. It didn't take him long to find one he wanted to see. "13 Assassins will do." The yōkai said pressing play then set the remote on the nightstand. He turned to the woman beside him and asked her if she had ever seen this movie. "Have you seen this before?"

Seen it, no; Heard of it, yes. It was on her list of movies to see, but she had never gotten the chance. "I have not." Replied the teen while snatching the bag of Hojicha Crunchy Chocolate off the nightstand. She opened it up and began to watch the opening credits.

He reached over and switched off the light. "You will like it." Whispered the demon before turning his attention to the screen.

Several minutes later, a yawn escaped as Kagome's tired eyes slowly closed then opened as she tried fiercely to stay awake. When her eyes closed for the last time, her relaxed form started to sluggishly crawl across the headboard and came to rest against the large yōkai.

Sesshōmaru listened to her breathing deepen, indicating that sleep had finally taken its hold. He carefully shifted the arm that she was on, causing her head to slide to his chest. His arm draped over her sleeping form, gently pulling her closer.

The toddler between them shifted his little body molding against the older yōkai's thigh. A tiny clawed hand grasped the pajama pants tightly, nuzzling the material whining contently as he did so.

A satisfied rumbled left the man while he reached over to lightly caress the child's chubby cheek then buried his face into the raven hair of the woman in his hold. He gently nuzzled the locks, taking in her soothing scent and rumbling once more before returning his attention to the movie. This right here was where he belonged. It was where they belonged. If only he could convince his miko.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this current chapter then let me know by reviewing.

**Author's Note:**

> School structure will follow loosely with the Japanese Schooling System though I did tweak it to fit my story.
> 
> Elementary School - Grades 1-6
> 
> Junior High - Grades 7-9
> 
> High School - Grades 10-12
> 
> Past - Kagome - Grade 9 - Age 15 and Sesshoumaru - Grade 10 - Age 16
> 
> Present - Kagome - Grade 11 - Age 17 and Sesshoumaru - Grade 12 - Age 18


End file.
